Mon professeur bien aimé
by Narcotik
Summary: [CanasxErk] C'est l'histoire de deux hommes au coeur blessé. C'est l'histoire d'un élève et de son professeur. L'histoire d'un apprentissage difficile d'une chose appelée...l'amour.
1. Une journée presque normale

Hello

Wi, bon, je sais, encore une fic yaoi...allez; promis, après je fais un JaffarNino, mais je veux juste faire celle-ci car ce couple me tient vraiment à coeur..je vais tenter d'écrire une histoire qui se passerait entre Erk et Canas...alors, si vous aimez le yaoi (ou shounen ai paske g pa encore bien décidé ;p) lisez ma fic. Enfin, je vous oblige pas, moi, hein...c'est juste que ça m'ferait plaisir. ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Notre histoire commence dans le coeur d'un jeune homme.  
Un coeur entouré d'une épaisse carapace qui cachait ses moindres sentiments.  
Il était si froid que l'on pensait qu'aucun être au monde ne lui était réellement cher.  
Et que jamais il ne manifestait le moindre sentiment.  
Mais en vérité, ce jeune homme se sentait terriblement seul

Et il avait un souhait...un voeu secret qu'il caressait avec hardeur...

"**ERK! REPETEZ CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE!**

-WAAAH!

Mme Isadora crie si fort que je suis tombé de ma chaise. Et forcément...tout le monde élcate de rire.

"Je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous êtes irrécupérable!" fait Mme Isadora, fulminante. "Pour ce cours d'économie, j'ai bien précisé que j'avais besoin de**toute** votre attention! Mais, là encore, vous n'écoutiez pas...n'est-ce pas?"

Elle a raison.  
Je n'écoute même plus.  
Mme Isadora, c'est mon professeur d'économie. C'est un peu le type "sévère-mais-juste". Elle est sympa, parce que même si elle sait que je ne fiche rien, elle s'occupe de moi.  
Elle s'occupe si bien de moi qu'un jour, je ne serais pas surpris d'avoir une crise cardiaque grâce à elle.  
Je déteste l'économie. Pour moi, c'est une matière sans intérêt.  
Même le ciel nuageux a plus d'attraits que ce cours débile.

"**N'EST-CE PAS?** hurle Mme Isadora en frappant sur ma table.

-AAAAH! OUI, MADAME!" réponds-je en me maintenant sur ma chaise, cette fois.

Elle s'était approchée de mon bureau en silence pour mieux me surprendre...ça y est, ils se marrent encore...tous...bande d'abrutis...

"Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, fait-elle. Je dois vous parler."

C'est bizarre, mais ça sonne comme un supplice.  
Enfin, bizarrre...pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas cette prof.  
Et le cours continue; cette fois, je suis obligé de prendre des notes.

Ah, la cloche sonne!  
Je range mes affaires, comme tout le monde, je me lève, et je vais vers la prof; j'entends des rires et des moqueries derrière moi...c'est drôle que ça ne me fasse rien.

"Erk, fait-elle, écoutez-moi bien. Je sais que l'économie n'est pas une matière qui vous stimule. C'était précisé on ne peut plus clairement dans votre dossier,  
et j'en avais parfaitement conscience lorsque vous êtes arrivé dans ce lycée."

Tout ce que je fais, pour l'instant, c'est approuver avec des signes de tête.

"Cependant, reprend-elle, si vous ne vous reprenez pas immédiatement, ne serait-ce que dans cette matière, ou au moins écoutez en cours, vous risquez le redoublement."

Elle se penche vers moi, comme pour ne pas être entendue par les autres élèves.

"Je connais bien votre tuteur. Tout le monde ici le connait. Pensez-vous qu'il sera fier de vous si vous redoublez?

-Non, madame...je ferai des efforts, promis..."

Tu parles!

"Ce ne sont pas des paroles que j'attends de vous, Erk...ce sont des faits. Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Passez un bon week-end."

Aaaah! ENFIN, je sors de cette salle!  
J'ai quoi, déjà, comme cours? Ah oui...sport...

Je m'appelle Erk. Je viens d'avoir 15 ans.  
Mon histoire est un peu compliquée...je vais la raconter quand même.  
Je suis né dans une famille assez peu nantie. Mes parents n'ont jamais vu en moi qu'une bouche de plus à nourrir, et je crois qu'ils ne m'ont jamais réellement aimé.  
Je n'ai ni frère, ni soeur...et j'avoue qu'un peu de compagnie n'aurait pas été de trop... En fait, on pense que je suis solitaire parce que je n'ai que très peu d'amis.

"Erk! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Ca a sonné depuis dix minutes! J'en ai marre de voler à ton secours!

-Oui, oui...désolé, Serra..."

Elle, c'est Serra. C'est ma meilleure amie. On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais on est assez proches. D'apparence assez superficielle et égocentrique, elle est très impopulaire dans le lycée...mais je sais qu'au fond, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Quand j'étais au collège, je devais avoir...12 ans...un couple a emménagé à côté de notre petite maison. Ils avaient fait construire une grande maison, je devinais qu'ils devaient être très riches...et ils étaient aussi très gentils.  
Mais mes parents ne les aimaient pas. Ils pensaient qu'ils les narguaient, avec leur magnifique maison et leur vie parfaite.  
Un jour, le couple nous a invité à prendre une tasse de thé.  
Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais ce jour.

_"Et vous...que faites-vous dans la vie?_

_-Ca ne vous regarde pas._

_-Pardonnez-moi si je me suis montrée indiscrète...et toi, mon petit bonhomme...quel âge as-tu?_

_-Je crois que nous allons partir._

_-Mais pourquoi?_

_-Parce que..._

_-Parce que je vous déteste! Je vous ai en horreur! Vous et votre...votre vie étincelante! Votre sourire continuel! Comme si cela ne nous suffisait pas d'avoir une vie pareille! Il fallait en plus que vous veniez nous narguer! En nous invitant dans votre "villa-de-luxe"!_

_-Mais..j-je...ne pensais pas que..._

_-**TAISEZ-VOUS!** Viens, Erk! On rentre!_

_-...Ils ne sont pas méchants..._

_-**ERK! TU VIENS TOUT DE SUITE!**_

_-Non! Je ne veux pas!_

_-Je crois qu'il désire rester ici._

_-Très bien...**TRES BIEN! RESTE ICI, ANDOUILLE! ET NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS CHEZ NOUS! PETIT PARASITE!**"_

Et mes géniteurs sont sortis de la maison.  
Le couple m'a donc recueilli et élevé comme leur propre enfant. Je crois que Madame Louise est stérile...elle voulait avoir un enfant...la nature est très cruelle. Ce n'est pas elle qui méritait d'être stérile. C'est ma mère.  
Elle est vraiment gentille...grâce à elle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille... Son mari s'appelle Monsieur Pent. Il est très riche et professeur dans l'école la plus côtée de tout le continent. C'est pour ça que tout les profs du lycée le connaissent. Et ils me connaissent aussi, par la même occasion.  
Mais il travaille beaucoup, et on ne le voit pas souvent en dehors des vacances. Il fait pas mal de recherches sur les sciences mystiques...j'avoue que j'aime bien ce genre de choses, moi aussi.

Il y a trois mois, nous avons emménagé dans cette ville. Monsieur Pent est célèbre dans tout le pays, et ça m'a ouvert pas mal de portes...mais je ne veux pas avoir une autre dette envers lui. Je vais dans un lycée public, et j'essaie de m'en sortir par mes propres capacités.  
Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que ça ne suffit pas...

"ERK! REFAITES-MOI CES POMPES! IMMEDIATEMENT!

-Han...oui, m'sieur..."

Lui, c'est M. Wallace, le prof de sport. Les autres l'appellent "gros taré". Je commence à comprendre pourquoi... Avant j'avais l'impression qu'il me détestait, mais Serra m'a dit que c'était sa "façon à lui d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves.  
C'est marrant, mais sur le coup, j'avoue que ça ne m'a pas particulièrement rassuré.

Le sport doit être la matière que je déteste le plus. Il vient juste avant l'économie.  
Je n'ai jamais été endurant à l'effort physique. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je passe mes journées enfermé à lire des livres compliqués. D'ailleurs, depuis que je vis chez M. et MMe Pent, je lis encore plus. M. Pent a énormément écrit de thèses, toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres... Mais les livres ne remplacent pas...

"Fini pour aujourd'hui! Tous aux vestiaires au pas de course! ALLEZ!"

Le prof a parlé. Vite, vite, tout le monde se dépêche de fuir ce psychopathe pendant qu'il en est encore temps.  
Je déteste le vestiaire.

"Hé, Erk, ça va? T'as pas fondu à la lumière du soleil?

-Arrête, sinon, il va appeler son petit papounet!

-Ce n'est pas mon père."

Voilà ce que je leur ai répondu. Triste, hein? Je ne sais même pas me défendre, ni par la force, ni par les mots. C'est ma faiblesse.  
Je les entends murmurer dans mon dos, et ricaner après. Je m'y suis fait...

"Tiens, lopette! Viens le chercher!"

Oh, tiens. Ils ont trouvé autre chose, ces deux cons. Voilà qu'ils m'ont volé mon haut.

"Vous n'avez franchement rien d'autre à faire? dis-je en espérant reprendre mon vêtement.

-Si, bien sûr...répond-il avec un sourire. Mais on fait passer ce genre de trucs en priorité!"

Après dix bonnes minutes où j'essayais vainement de récupérer mon haut, ils ont fini par me le rendre...peut-être une bouffée de pitié.  
Je les déteste, ces abrutis.  
Heureusement que c'est pause.

"Et t'as même pas essayé de les frapper? me fait Serra, une fois que je lui ai tout raconté. Après, tu t'étonnes qu'ils te traitent de lopette!

-Oh, ça va, hein...je me serais fait rétamer, de toute façon...

-Ca, c'est une manière de penser de perdant! Et si tu faisais un peu plus comme moi, hein? Une jeune fille à l'esprit vif, pleine de répartie, toujours prête à envoyer une bonne réplique cinglante dans la tronche de son interlocuteur!

-Hum...

-Et, bien sûr, au physique qui ne gâche rien..."

Ah. Je m'y attendais, à celle-là.

"Bon. excuse-moi, j'ai envie d'être un peu seul.

-Eh ben tu sais pas ce que tu perds!"

J'en ai marre de ce lycée. Même Serra commence à m'énerver...les élèves...les profs...tout le monde! J'en ai marre!  
Je marche si vite que je ne vois même pas où je vais. Tant mieux, parce que je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.  
Quelle bande de crétins! Pourquoi tout le monde est-il toujours comme ça avec moi?  
Où que j'aille, c'est toujours la même histoire.  
On ne voit en moi que le protégé d'un professeur riche et célèbre.  
Le "Erk" tout simple n'existe pour presque personne.

**BOM**

"Aouch!

-Aïe!"

Oups. Apparemment, je suis rentré dans quelqu'un. Ou ce quelqu'un m'est rentré dedans. Je n'en sais trop rien.

"Ah...est-ce que ça va? fait ce quelqu'un en me tendant la main. Rien de cassé?

-Non...désolé..."

Je prends sa main et me relève.  
Une seconde...ne l'ai-je pas déjà vu quelque part?  
Ah, il a perdu ses livres...

"Ah, je vais vous aider...dis-je en les ramassant. Oooh...vous êtes un professeur? Ces livres ne sont pas du niveau d'un élève...

-Oui...je suis professeur de littérature. Mais je suis assez tourné vers ce genre de livres mystiques...j'adore les sciences occultes!

-Oh! Ce livre! C'est "les mystères originels" en 20 volumes, non?

-O...oui...oui! Tout à fait! Mais comment le connaissez-vous? Il m'a fallu une autorisation écrite du proviseur pour accéder au premier tome!"

Ca me revient. Il s'appelle Canas, je crois. Tout le monde l'appelle "Canassucre".  
Il est un peu bizarre...il a un monocle 24 heures sur 24, il ne parle pas beaucoup, ni avec ses élèves, ni avec ses collègues...et pourtant, il n'a pas l'air bien méchant... La cloche sonne...c'est justement un cours de littérature que j'ai, tout de suite.

"Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille, fais-je en lui tendant les livres. Au revoir.

-Attendez!"

...Quoi?  
Il me dit d'attendre? Mais pourquoi?

"Je...je voulais savoir...votre nom...hum..."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je souris. Il m'a retenu par le bras. J'aime bien...sa façon de parler un peu maladroite...je trouve ça attendrissant.  
Et puis, il ne sait pas qui je suis...autant en profiter!

"Je...euh...je suis en seconde 2. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Maintenant, pardonnez-moi...je dois aller en cours!

-Mais...Attendez!"

Ca y est. Je l'ai laissé derrière moi.  
C'est drôle, mais j'ai envie de voir un peu...s'il va finir par savoir sans que je le lui dise... Allez, je vais en cours, maintenant.

"Eh ben, Erk, me fait Serra quand elle me voit, où t'étais passé? Tu n'en pouvais plus de voir une telle bombe à côté de toi tout le temps, c'est ça? Je te dévalorisais! Pardonne-moi d'être si belle!

-Pfffhihi...

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu rigoles?

-Oh, pour rien..."

C'est bizarre...quand j'ai percuté ce type, tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur est parti...je n'ai plus envie de me battre, aujourd'hui... Ah, le prof arrive dans la salle.

"Bien, dit-il, avant de commencer, je vais devoir vous prévenir que je suis muté dans un autre établissement. Dès la semaine prochaine, vous aurez un remplaçant.

-Ouaaaah hé nan!

-Vous allez où, m'sieur Renault?

-C'est dégueulaaaasse!"

Le fait que le professeur Renault était le seul du lycée à nous permettre de faire autre chose pendant son cours était la cause majeure de cette réaction de dégoût de la part de l'ensemble des élèves.  
C'est vrai qu'il était sympa...mais il nous prenait pour des bébés...les livres qu'ils nous faisait lire n'avaient aucun intérêt...alors que l'on sait pertinemment qu'il est un professeur diplômé d'une grande école...je déteste ça.

"Et c'est qui qui va vous remplacer, m'sieur? dit une fille rousse avec une barrette en forme d'aile d'oiseau.

-Un professeur très compétent. Vous verrez bien. Il viendra à la fin de l'heure. Maintenant, commençons le cours..."

J'ai réussi à chasser l'image du professeur Canas de ma tête. La littérature est ma matière préférée...c'est la seule où, malgré mon niveau, j'arrive encore à apprendre des choses. Et pendant ce cours, rien ne peut me perturber.

Rien...sauf, peut-être...

_toc toc toc_

"Entrez!" fait M. Renault.

La porte s'ouvre lentement, et laisse apparaître...

"**PROFESSEUR CANAS?**" crie-je en me levant.

Tout le monde me regarde.  
Je crois que je suis cramoisi. Je préfère me rasseoir et me faire tout petit...et éventuellement, penser à une opération pour changer de visage.

"Eh bien...fait M. Renault. Je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà"  
Tout le monde éclate de rire. J'ai très envie de me jeter par la fenêtre.  
Mais je risque un regard vers M. Canas.  
Il sourit.  
Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai crié comme ça? Il est entré dans la salle, et alors? Peut-être qu'il va simplement donner un papier au professeur et repartir...

"Bien, dit M. Renault à la classe, voici donc M. Canas. Il sera mon remplaçant à partir de vendredi prochain."

D'accord, peut-être pas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ahhh...le premier chapitre...un peu bizarre... Du POV de Erk...dans un univers très proche du notre...est-ce une réussite? Pour l'instant, moi, j'aime bien.  
Allez, review, si vous en avez le courage!  
Sinon, au chapitre suivant!  
Sinon, adieu!


	2. Canas, le meilleur prof du monde

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem et ses persos sont pas à moi, mais tout le reste, si! Na! 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Et c'est donc par ce procédé que la solution est entièrement diluée. Des questions?"

Personne ne lève la main. La cloche sonne, de toute façon. Je ne resterai pas dans cette salle une seconde de plus.  
Je n'ai jamais réussi à supporter les cours de physique. Une semaine ou l'autre, c'est un supplice: soit cours de physique en semaine A, soit cours de sport en semaine B. J'ai vraiment un emploi du temps pourri.  
Heureusement qu'après la pause, il y au cours de litt... Ah, non...c'est vrai...j'avais complètement oublié...M. Renault est parti...ça va être ce remplaçant...

"Allez, grouille, me fait Serra en rangeant ses affaires, faut qu'on aille à la bibliothèque!"

...Hein? C'est Serra qui vient de parler?

"Il paraît que la plupart des beaux garçons du lycée y vont à chaque pause!"

Ah, d'accord. Là, je comprends mieux.

"Bon, dis-je en prenant mon sac, je viens. J'ai un livre à rendre."

C'est lequel, déjà? Ah, oui, "_Contes et Légendes orientaux_"...je ne l'ai même pas lu...ce n'est pas ce genre de livre que j'apprécie.

On y est.  
La bibliothèque est immense...et vide. Il n'y a toujours que deux ou trois paumés (la "plupart des beaux garçons du lycée") qui dorment sur les tables derrière une pile de livres. Et si quelqu'un voulait les lire, ces livres? Bande d'égoïstes!

Serra choisit une place stratégique. On peut au moins lui accorder cela: elle connaît la psychologie masculine dans ses moindres recoins. C'est pour ça qu'elle me fait peur, quand elle regarde les matches de football à la télévision, par exemple.

Moi, je file vers la bibliothécaire, mon livre à la main.

"Vous venez rendre un livre? me fait-elle lorsqu"elle me voit.

-Oui...c'est "_Contes et Légendes orientaux_"...

-Ah, flûte, dit-elle, ce livre n'est pas répertorié. Il faut que j'entre toutes les données dans l'ordinateur...j'espère que vous avez du temps...

-Ben..."

Je regarde ma montre.  
Le cours commence dans dix minutes.

"J'en ai très peu" dis-je avec une pointe de nervosité.

J'entends quelque chose à côté de moi...ou plutôt, quelqu'un.  
Il porte une pile de livres assez énorme (et je vois plusieurs squatteurs derrière qui se sont réveillés et qui ramassent leur pile de livres...je devine pourquoi)  
qui cache sa tête...lorsqu'il arrive au niveau du comptoir, il chancelle. Je parviens à le rattraper, mais pas ses livres...qui tombent tous au sol.  
Je me penche pour les ramasser (je n'suis pas un mufle, tout de même!) et je les lui tends...mais...ce type, c'est...

"Oh, professeur Canas! fait la bibliothécaire entre deux rentrées de données dans le vieil ordinateur. Toujours aussi fidèle, hein?

-Eeeeh oui! fait-il en se frottant le derrière de la tête, un petit air gêné sur le visage. J'espère que les livres ne sont pas abîmés...merci, mademoiselle"  
ajoute-t-il à mon adresse en prenant ses livres.

Une seconde.  
Il m'a appelé "mademoiselle".  
Si j'ai bien entendu, et si je connais bien la signification de ce mot, ça veut dire qu'il me prend pour une gonzesse.  
Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre?

"Je...euh...suis un garçon" fais-je d'un air timide.

Et c'est parti.  
Il baisse le regard vers moi (comme si j'étais pas assez petit du haut de mon mètre 65, grrr) et m'analyse de haut en bas, une expression de surprise que je déteste sur son visage.  
Finalement, lorsqu'il a terminé, son regard revient vers mon visage.

"P...pardon, bégaie-t-il. Je pensais que...vous voyez...la semaine dernière...je vous ai vraiment pris pour...enfin, pardon.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons, fais-je d'un sourire qui s'apparenterait plus à un rictus. L'erreur est humaine..."

Excuses acceptées. Je prends sur moi. Mais c'est dur.

"Donc, dis-je en espérant détourner la conversation, vous lisez toujours autant? Il y a combien de livres dans cette pile?

-Boarf, pas trop...six ou sept..."

Ah.

"Et...de quoi ça parle?

-Toujours la même chose, répond-il avec un grand sourire. M. Renault m'a dit qu'un élève dans la classe lisait également ce genre d'ouvrage...est-ce que c'est vous?"

Je hoche timidement la tête, avec l'impression de ressembler encore plus à une fille.

"J'ai énormément de livres de ce style chez moi...dis-je dans un murmure. Si vous voulez, je peux toujours vous en prêter..."

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?  
Lui "prêter des livres"?  
Je n'avais jamais rien prêté aux autres, même aux professeurs de littérature!

"Vraiment? fait-il avec un grand sourire. Vous pourriez?

-Euh...oui...

-Ca y est, dit la bibliothécaire, j'ai enfin tout rentré! Professeur Canas, vous avez écrit tous les titres des livres que vous avez empruntés sur la liste?

-Oui, pas de problème."

Un moment.  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.  
Machinalement, je regarde ma montre.

"Euh...M. Canas? fais-je en tentant de contrôler ma voix.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il?

-Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si je vous apprenais que la cloche a sonné depuis dix minutes?

-Oups."

Souvent, à la télévision, on voit des athlètes sprinter pour gagner des médailles ou des trophées et être riche et célèbre.  
Mais ça, c'est rien comparé à notre "marche rapide".  
Nous avons parcouru un kilomètre en sept secondes. C'est le nouveau record universel.  
Serra est partie sans me prévenir, c'est donc tout seuls que nous arrivons essoufflés dans le lycée.

Nous sommes devant la salle. Mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, M. Canas se tourne soudainement vers moi, comme s'il s'était rappelé de quelque chose à la dernière minute.

"Au fait...dit-il. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom..."

Ow. Cette fois, je ne peux plus m'échapper.

"Je...m'appelle..."

Clac

"Hé, m'sieur! fait un élève qui vient d'ouvrir la porte. Tout le monde vous attend!

-Oh, oui...dit-il distraitement. J'arrive, j'arrive..."

Il me regarde avec un air suppliant, mais je profite de cette occasion pour filer dans la salle et me faire tout petit.

"Bien, dit-il aux élèves une fois rentré, à partir de maintenant, je serai votre professeur de littérature...nous allons commencer le cours immédiatement.

-Attendez, m'sieur, fait une fille avec des tresses vertes, vous devez faire l'appel avant le début des cours."

Oh non.

"Aaaah, oui, pardon, dit-il en prenant le cahier sur son bureau. Alors, levez la main et répondez "oui" quand je vous appelle...je ne vous connais pas, moi!"

Il va savoir, il va savoir...

"Serra!

-Oui!

-Priscilla!

-Oui!

-Rebecca!

-Oui!

-Er..."

Aïe. Il s'interrompt. Je déteste ça. C'est la même chose avec chaque professeur.  
Parce que "Erk", c'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un nom courant.

-Erk...?

-Oui..."

Je lève la main, l'air complètement abattu.  
Il me regarde un peu... Mais...il ne fait pas comme les autres profs. Il se contente de dire:

"Quel nom original...je ne l'avais jamais entendu nulle part!"

Je le regarde d'un air incrédule.  
Tout le monde sait que Erk est le fils adoptif du célèbre professeur Pent! Tout le monde sauf...lui.  
Il continue l'appel, comme si de rien n'était.  
Je sens que les cours de littératures seront encore mieux avec lui.

La cloche sonne.  
"Bien, fait M. Canas, pour la prochaine fois, essayez de vous procurer ce livre...j'écris le titre et le nom de l'auteur au tableau."

Premier cours de littérature avec M. Canas. J'ai l'impression que c'était le meilleur cours de toute ma vie. Il ne m'a pas regardé bizarrement. Il ne m'a pas fait de remarques sous-entendues. Donc, premier cours: réussi.

"Hé, Erk...me fait Serra en me rejoignant alors que la plupart des autres élèves sont partis. Dis donc, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais...

-Quoi? dis-je sans comprendre.

-Ben...t'as souri pendant toute l'heure! On aurait dit que t'avais fumé quelque chose! Pourquoi t'as fait cette tête?

-Mais...euuuh...je savais pas...j'ai pas dû faire attention...voilà..."

Elle me regarde d'un oeil incrédule.  
Et elle a bien raison.  
Comment se fait-il que j'ai souri pendant toute l'heure sans m'en rendre compte? D'habitude, même en faisant des efforts, je ne produis qu'un petit rictus qui menace de me bloquer la moitié des muscles faciaux!

"Euh...dis-je. Faut que j'aille aux toilettes."

Je file sans dire au revoir à M. Canas.  
Il faut que je me rafraîchisse les idées! C'est sûrement le fait de rester cloîtré dans une salle de classe qui sentait le moisi pendant une heure qui m'a rendu comme ça...l'odeur a dû me monter à la tête!  
Bien. Je lève la tête du lavabo. Oh mon Dieu.  
Je suis tout rouge.  
Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai? C'est ce cours qui m'a fait autant d'effet? Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on voit le chapitre 3 de "Wyverns et autres créatures anciennes"...

J'entends quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Vite, je me retourne...et je prie pour que ce ne soit pas celui auquel je pense!

"Serra!" fais-je, incrédule.

Merci, Sainte-Elimine.

"Mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici! crie-je à la jeune fille aux couettes qui me fixe d'un regard pénétrant. C'est les toilettes des garçons! Des _**garçons**_!

-Et alors? fait-elle en continuant de me fixer. Je veux savoir ce qui t'arrive. C'est pas commun qu'un garçon fasse tout pour s'éloigner d'un top-model tel que moi."

Aïe. Elle s'est rendue compte que j'étais cramoisi.  
Elle s'approche.

"Oooh...t'es amoureux?"

Hein?  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

"Bon, je sais que je suis irrésistible...mais quand même, c'est gênant..."

Sainte-Eliminesivousexistezaidez-moij'vousensuppliedites-moiquec'estqu'uncauchemarpitiépitiépitiééééééééé

"D'autant que j'ai d'autres vues...désolée, mais t'es ce que j'appelle du "menu fretin". C'est pas avec toi que je projette de sortir...ne m'en veux pas..."

Merci, Sainte-Elimine! Je vous adore!

C'est pas que j'aime pas Serra...elle est jolie, c'est vrai...mais je n'aime pas son caractère. Ce n'est pas mon type de fille.  
En fait, pour l'instant, je n'ai croisé aucune fille qui soit mon type.  
Bien sûr, il y en a beaucoup qui ont essayé de sortir avec "le fils d'un mec riche et célèbre"...mais jamais avec le "Erk" tout simple.  
Enfin. Beaucoup de jeunes filles sont superficielles, de nos jours. Peut-on les en blâmer?

"Au fait, dit-elle en me trainant vers la sortie des toilettes, Canas m'a dit de te te dire un truc.

-C'est quoi?

-Il aimerait savoir si t'es toujours d'accord pour lui prêter des livres...et le plus tôt possible.

-Euuuh, oui...pas de problème...

-Très bien, fait-elle en ouvrant la porte et en me laissant voir la personne qui se tient juste derrière. M. Canas, c'est ok. Je vous laisse!"

Canas me regarde avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.  
C'est vrai que c'était notre dernière heure de cours. Et il le savait aussi.  
Je suis donc obligé de l'amener à la maison.

Finalement, Sainte-Elimine, je vous déteste.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ayé-eu, deuxième chapitre!  
Je suis vraiment aux anges! C'est un vrai plaisir que d'écrire une fic CanasErk qui se déroule dans un lycée comme le mien...bien que j'aie assez de mal à me mettre à la place des persos...j'essaie de me rapprocher le plus de ce que penserait un garçon comme Erk...bah croyez-moi, c'est loin d'être simple! TT Enfin...je suis encore plus motivée à écrire cette fic que celle de Lucius et Raven!  
Allez, au chapitre suivant! Mwahahahaaaaa!  
Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer!


	3. les joies de la lecture

"Vous êtes sûr que je ne vous dérangerai pas? 

-Pensez-vous...bien sûr que non..."

Même moi, je ne crois pas à mes propres mots.  
M. Canas m'a "demandé" de lui prêter des livres (en vérité, il m'a piégé avec Serra...c'est un malin, ce type...à moins qu'il n'ait fait ça sans arrière-pensée?...Nooooon.); nous sommes sur le chemin de la maison. Je n'habite pas très loin du lycée (c'est pratique, finalement, de pouvoir acheter n'importe quelle maison à n'importe quel endroit) et, vu l'heure, il ne doit y avoir à la maison que Madame Louise.C'est dommage pour M. Canas, mais je n'aurai pas accès aux livres deMonsieur Pent...c'est pas qu'ils me sontinterdits...c'est que je ne suis pas censé approcher la bibliothèque, c'est tout...

"Ah, on y est. Attendez, je sonne.

-Bien."

J'appuie sur le bouton de l'interphone...il faut compter quelques minutes avant d'avoir une réponse...je regarde un peu partout en attendant. Et fatalement...  
mes yeux se posent sur lui.  
Lui aussi, il explore les environs...on dirait un petit enfant impatient. Je parie qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de maison...je ne suis qu'élève dans un lycée publique, après tout!  
Ah, il tourne la tête vers moi!  
Bon. Faisons mine de détourner le regard... Sans se prendre la porte dans la tronche... Et zut. Raté.

"Oups! Ca va? fait-il en me voyant mettre la main sur l'endroit blessé de mon visage. Vous n'avez pas trop mal?

-Nnnnnoon, ça vvvvvvaaaaa, merciiiiiii...dis-je en me forçant à sourire.

-_Oui_? fait la voix de Madame Louise dans l'interphone.

-Madame Louise! C'est moi, Erk!

-_Oh, je t'ouvre de suite, mon chéri_!"

_Bzzzz_

Je pousse la porte avec ma seule main valide et j'entre dans les jardins, M. Canas à ma suite.

"Ce n'était pas votre mère, à l'interphone? me demande-t-il.

-Non, ma tutrice, Madame Louise. Mais elle s'occupe de moi comme une véritable mère depuis que mes parents m'ont abandonné.

-Oh...je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est rien."

Il ne dit plus rien...je le regarde avec mon oeil ouvert...il a l'air gêné...c'est drôle. Personne n'a jamais eu l'air gêné lorsque je racontais mon histoire.  
Ce mec est...gentil.  
Rien que pour ça, je lui prêterai tous les livres qu'il voudra.  
Et c'est le genre de type à vouloir toute la bibliothèque.

Ca y est, nous arrivons à la porte d'entrée.  
Je toque.

"J'espère vraiment que je ne vais pas vous déranger si vous avez des devoirs pour demain...dit M. Canas en attendant que la porte s'ouvre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, réponds-je, je n'ai pas cours demain."

_Clic_

Ah, voilà Madame Louise qui nous ouvre.

"Ah, bienvenue, Erk! Rentre vite, il fait froid...oh...bonjour, Monsieur...?

-Je...euh...je suis Canas, le nouveau professeur de littérature de Erk. Comme nous avons quelques goûts partagés en matière de livres...j'ai insisté pour venir voir sa collection, et éventuellement, lui en emprunter quelques-uns...avec votre accord, bien entendu!

-Oh! Mais bien sûr, voyons! Entrez, entrez, je vous en prie...

-Mer...merci beaucoup...je suis désolé de vous déranger...

-Mais non, voyons, pas du tout! C'est bien la première fois que Erk amène quelqu'un à la maison...même un professeur...

-Bon, dis-je, Madame Louise, nous allons monter dans ma bibliothèque...

-Très bien! Bonne lecture!"

"Et là, c'est la partie sur les sciences Anima...une vieille magie utilisée il y a très longtemps et dont le pouvoir était basé sur les forces de la nature...

-Ca alors! Mais, lorsque vous me parliez d'une bibliothèque...

-Oui?

-Ce n'est absolument pas comme cela que je l'imaginais!"

M. Canas a l'air impressionné par la taille de ma bibliothèque...c'est vrai qu'elle est à peu près trois fois plus grande que la bibliothèque municipale.  
Et puis, les livres qu'elle contient sont également trois fois plus rares.

"C'est...tout est tellement gigantesque chez vous! me fait-il tout étourdi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez élève dans un lycée publique!

-Eh si. Prenez tous les livres qui vous plaisent, surtout! De toute façon, je les ai tous lus...

-Tous!

-Tous. Avez-vous trouvé votre bonheur?

-Oui, oui...je pense que ceci suffira..."

Il me montre sa pile de livres que je m'empresse de réduire pour éviter qu'il ne fasse tout tomber.

"Ah, fais-je, attendez, je vais vous aider...Vous pourrez revenir quand vous les aurez lus, pour m'en emprunter d'autres...

-Vraiment?

-Bien sûr.

-Erk...vous êtes vraiment gentil."

Cette dernière phrase...elle sonne plutôt bien...j'aime bien l'entendre la dire...

"Ce n'est rien, voyons..."

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis ce jour.  
Il continue de me rendre visite après les cours, tous les jours, mais n'ose pas me déranger le week-end...il a sans doute autre chose à faire.  
Je commence à m'habituer à sa présence. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis que Monsieur et Madame Pent m'avaient recueilli.  
J'aime bien...le sourire de gratitude qu'il affiche à chaque fois que je lui prête mes livres.  
Enfin, je l'aime bien...lui...

Jeudi. Nous sommes tous deux dans ma bibliothèque, comme d'habitude, après les cours. Bien qu'il vienne très régulièrement, il n'a encore jamais réellement conversé avec l'un ou l'autre de mes tuteurs. Il ne sait donc toujours pas que je suis le fils adoptif de monsieur Pent. Mais, c'est étrange...pourquoi ses collègues ne lui ont-ils rien dit?  
Bah.

_Toc toc toc_

Madame Louise ouvre la porte de la bibliothèque, un plateau de thé à la main.

"Voulez-vous du thé? Je viens d'en faire...

-Oh...dit M. Canas, l'air gêné. C'est très gentil, je ne voudrais pas abuser...

-Oui, nous allons en prendre tous les deux! dis-je en agrippant le bras de Canas pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe. N'est-ce pas, M. Canas?

-Euh...eh bien...euh..."

Nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main.  
L'ambiance est lourde...personne n'ose rien dire...

"Et donc...dit finalement Madame Louise à M. Canas pour briser le silence, vous êtes professeur de littérature, c'est bien ça?

-O...oui...

-Mon mari aussi est professeur. Je me demande si vous en avez entendu parl..."

Je fais des signes dans le dos de Canas pour dire à Madame Louise de se taire à ce propos.

"Bref, fait-elle, il a écrit quelques livres, lui aussi.

-Oh, alors je comprends pourquoi Erk est aussi cultivé dans ce domaine!"

Je me sens rougir...un tout petit peu...

"Bon, dit Madame Louise en reposant sa tasse sur la table. Erk, le grand jour est arrivé.

-Comment?"

Je suis un peu décontenancé. Que veut-elle dire?

"Je pense, continue-t-elle, que tu devrais montrer à M. Canas la...Grande bibliothèque.

-Oh! C'est vrai? Mais je ne sais pas si...j'ai le droit d'y accéder...

-Eh, il n'est pas là. Ca restera entre nous. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui va les lire, c'est ton professeur de littérature! N'est-ce pas?"

Elle me fait un petit clin d'oeil; je lui réponds par un petit sourire timide.  
J'ai du mal à y croire...on dirait que l'information ne veut pas atteindre le cerveau...attendez...hummm... JE VAIS POUVOIR ACCEDER A LA BIBLIOTHEQUE DE PENT! L'UNE DES PLUS COMPLETES BIBLIOTHEQUES DE LA PLANETE! Ca y est, c'est rentré.  
M. Canas me regarde sans réellement comprendre l'honneur qui lui est accordé. Il sourit tout de même... Il va vite comprendre, je pense.

"Alors, M. Canas? dis-je après avoir ouvert la porte. Comment la trouvez-vous?

-...

-Euh...Monsieur?

-C'est...toute ma vie...n'a été que l'attente médiocre de ce moment...Sainte-Elimine existe...

-Euuuh...Monsieur?"

Il ne bouge plus du tout. Il ne cligne même pas des yeux... Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui montrer la Grande bibliothèque.

"Par contre, dis-je en me mettant devant le professeur, si vous désirez lire un livre de cette bibliothèque, il faut le lire ici. Sinon, mon tuteur s'apercevra que nous avons été fouiner dans ses affaires, une fois qu'il sera rentré...vous m'écoutez, monsieur?"

Il ne me répond pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il me voit.  
Sainte-Elimine.  
J'ai créé un monstre.

Ah! Il attrape mes épaules!

"Erk...je...merci!

-Euh...de rien..."

Il me fait un peu peur...mais j'aime bien son sourire... ...Mais à quoi je pense, moi?  
Je l'aime bien, c'est tout!

"Quand je vais dire ça à ma femme!"

...Quoi?

"Elle ne me croira jamais..."

Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?  
Il vient de parler...de sa...femme?  
Il...il est...marié...?

"Rien que les livres de votre bibliothèque personnelle l'ont intéressée...alors, l'évocation de tous ces titres!

-V...votre femme? dis-je en tremblant.

-Oui...oh! Les voilà! "_Les mystères originels_"! Ils y sont tous! Ca alors!"

Il regarde les titres, parcourt les allées, toujours aussi guilleret...mais moi, je reste derrière lui...j'ai encore du mal à y croire.  
Il est marié.

"Je peux juste emporter celui-ci chez moi? me dit-il en me montrant "_Rituels ancestraux des shamans_", son éternel sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Je vous le rendrai demain, promis!"

Je fais mine de réfléchir.  
Pourquoi est-ce que, quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier se réchauffe? J'ai déjà lu ce genre de symptômes dans un vieux livre de médecine spirituelle...c'est un vieux sortilège oculaire qui est censé déconcentrer l'ennemi pour mieux l'attaquer...ou pour se faire obéir...c'est peut-être ça... Mais pourquoi ça me fait si mal de penser qu'il est marié?  
Je l'aime bien, c'est tout!  
Peut-être que c'est de la jalousie...après tout, il a été mon premier véritable ami...il partage mes passions...on se ressemble tellement...je dirais même que l'on se complète.  
C'est normal!  
Je suis normal!  
Il a le droit de se marier, s'il le désire...et s'il est réellement amoureux!  
Mais...ça n'a pas l'air de passer. Même en essayant de me persuader qu'il est marié, ça ne rentre pas.  
Ca ne veut pas rentrer.

"Eh bien...fais-je en soupirant. Il est parti en voyage dans le désert de Nabata pour y faire des recherches...alors, je pense que c'est d'accord."

"Et il t'a dit ça comme ça? me crie Serra d'un air scandalisé. Quel mufle!

-Mais de quoi tu veux parler, à la fin? réponds-je avec agacement. Il a le droit d'être marié..."

Vendredi. Je suis au réfectoire en compagnie de ma "charmante" amie Serra et de deux de ses acolytes: un garçon avec une natte verte et une fille rousse avec une barrette en forme d'aile (mais Serra évite de traîner trop près d'elle..."question de mise en relief", elle a dit...j'ai pas bien compris).  
Eux aussi, ils ont entendu.

"Tu déconnes, me dit le garçon à la natte, tu fayotes avec "Canassucre-le-Monocle"?

-Oh, ça va, Guy, fait la fille à la barrette, il a l'air très gentil, ce professeur! C'est juste que toi, comme les trois quarts des mecs de la classe, vous le jugez à cause de son métier! C'est un prof, mais c'est un être humain!

-UN ETRE HUMAIN? hurle Guy, incrédule. Tu déconnes, ou quoi? Même nous, en première, dans notre classe, il nous a donné trop de livres pour qu'on puisse suivre la cadence! HUIT PAVES EN UNE SEMAINE! ET QU'ON TROUVE NULLE PART! UN TYPE QUI LIT AUTANT EN SI PEU DE TEMPS, T'APPELLES CA UN ETRE HUMAIN?

-Ca va, ça vaaaa...dit Serra. Dis donc, Priscilla, t'en sais quelque chose, toi, de sa femme?

-Euuh...j'en ai entendu parler...elle est prof dans une université...prof d'hisoire, je crois...elle fait faire pas mal d'archéologie à ses élèves...mais le prof ne parle que de ses connaissances...jamais de son physique, ou de sa personnalité...

-C'est peut-être un mariage non-consommé? dit Serra en vidant son verre d'eau.

-N'y compte pas trop, fait Guy, il a un gosse de deux ans."

Un...enfant.  
Parfait. Il ne manquait plus que ça.  
Pourquoi faut-il que j'y pense autant? Il a bien le droit de faire ce qu'il veut! En quoi ça me regarde?  
Mais n'empêche...j'ai l'impression que je vais moins l'apprécier, maintenant...

"Et donc, le courant littéraire de ce siècle a été fondé, entre autres, sur l'histoire de l'époque anté-dragonienne de notre planète..."

Il débite son cours. Comme d'habitude. Mais ça ne m'intéresse plus.  
Je fais semblant de prendre des notes. Quel intérêt prends-je à me mêler de sa vie? Ca ne me regarde pas!  
Alors...pourquoi je n'arrête pas d'y penser?

_Ding deng dong_

Ah! Enfin, la cloche! Je ne veux pas le revoir aujourd'hui. Je prétexterai quelque chose pour qu'il ne vienne pas chez moi... Et zut...il me fait signe de venir à son bureau... Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire?

"Erk...dit-il. J'aimerais vous dire un mot...

-Euuh, oui?"

Dire que mon chien est malade...ah non, il sait que je n'ai pas de chien...euuuh...j'ai un rhume! Oui! Non! Une migraine! Je suis cloué au lit! Mais non, idiot,  
puisque t'es venu au lycée...aaaaah...

"Voilà, dit-il avec un air un peu gêné, je...je...je me suis rendu compte que je venais toujours chez vous après les cours...et...je me sens un peuembarrassé de toujours vous déranger...et...hum...bon, voilà: je voudrais savoir si vous pourriez venir chez moi...pour dîner...ou..."

Ou...?

"Ou pour que je vous montre ma collection de livres!" dit-il.

Hum. Je m'attendais à autre chose...je ne sais pas quoi, mais autre chose... Attendez.  
Il m'invite chez lui?  
Je rêve, ou quoi?

"Vous n'aurez qu'à venir ce soir! me fait-il tout heureux. Qu'en dites-vous?

-Euuuh...très bien..."

Oups. J'ai dit oui.  
Mais quel abruti je fais!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo!

Eh oui, je sais...je vais vite. Mais j'aime bien écrire cette fic.  
Ah làlà, dire que j'ai toujours pas fini blazing sword...et en plus...

Ok. On respiiiire...jesuisdésoléeRennjet'aidisquej'avaisPathofradiancemaisenfaitc'estSacredStonequej'aipasPathofradiancepardonpardonpardooooon TT Voilà, le message est passé.  
-Prend un bouclier pour se protéger de la vengeance de Renn- Me tue pas, sinon je pourrai pas finir la fiiiic!  
Au chapitre suivant, si je suis toujours en vie...


	4. La famille du professeur

"Vous...n'avez pas de voiture? 

-Ehh non. J'ai toujours été vraiment maladroit...je n'oserais pas passer mon permis...et d'ailleurs, on ne gagne pas beaucoup d'argent...

-Oh...Pardon."

Et ça y est. J'ai déjà fait une gaffe. Bien joué, Erk.  
Nous sommes en route vers la maison de M. Canas...en tandem.  
Il m'a invité à dîner chez lui...et accessoirement, voir un peu sa collection de livres... Non.  
Il m'a invité chez lui pour voir sa collection de livres, et accessoirement, manger un sandwich en guise de dîner. C'est plutôt comme ça que ça va se passer,  
j'ai l'impression.

"Oh, me dit-il en nous arrêtant à un feu rouge, j'avais complètement oublié...ma nièce Nino va venir à la maison, ce soir...elle a un an de moins que vous, mais elle adore lire aussi. Elle voudra certainement lire avec nous, je pense...

-Très bien..."

C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
On ne va faire que lire.  
Et en plus, je vais sûrement rencontrer sa femme...et son enfant...je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va me mettre très mal à l'aise...

---

On y est.  
Heureusement, parce que je ne sens plus mes jambes.  
C'est un immeuble...je l'imaginais plutôt dans une grande maison...

"Voilà, dit-il, c'est au 4ème étage. Mais l'ascenseur est en panne..."

Tralala youpla-boum.  
Y a quelqu'un qui m'en veut, dans cette histoire.

"Ca...ça vous dérange si je reprends un peu ma respiration? dis-je en me frottant les jambes.

-Bien sûr, prenez votre temps..."

_frot frot frot_

Je n'ai pas franchement l'impression que ça soit mon jour, aujourd'hui... Deux heures de sport, une demi-heure de tandem, 4 étages à monter...

"Bon, on peut y aller" fais-je en le voyant sautiller sur place.

---

_Clic_

"Venez, Erk, la bibliothèque est par là...

-Euh...j'arrive...il n'y a personne?

-Nino ne devrait pas tarder...

-Mais...votre femme et...votre enfant?

-Mon fils est à la crèche...venez..."

Hé! Et sa femme? Il n'en parle pas?  
Bah...il doit avoir ses raisons.

Son appartement est vraiment petit...on avance, j'en profite pour analyser un petit peu...Toutes les portes sont ouvertes. Il y a une salle de bain, des toilettes, un petit salon...et trois chambres. On dirait qu'elles sont toutes les trois occupées.  
Une chambre pour les parents, une pour le bébé...et la troisième?  
Oh, ça doit être celle de sa nièce...il l'a déjà préparée...mais c'est bizarre, ce n'est pas le genre de type à s'occuper de ça à l'avance... Bah. Ca ne me regarde pas.

Hé...j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose...Ah!

"Excusez-moi, dis-je à M. Canas, je peux téléphoner chez moi? Madame Louise...je ne lui ai rien dit, elle doit s'inquiéter...

-Ah, bien sûr...le téléphone est dans le salon..."

Vite, vite, avant qu'elle n'appelle la police.

_Tip tip tip_

_tuut tuuut._  
_clic_

"_Allô?_

-Madame Louise? C'est moi, Erk!

-_Aaah! Où étais-tu? J'étais morte d'inquiétude!_

-Je suis chez M. Canas...je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir plus tôt...il m'a proposé cela à la dernière minute...

-_Quand vas-tu rentrer?_

-J'essaierai de rentrer dès ce s..."

**BROOOOOM**

Un orage. Youpi. Manquait plus que ça.

"Euuuuh...finalement, j'essaierai de lui demander de m'héberger pendant la nuit...je viens d'entendre un éclair...

-_Oui, ça vaut mieux. Bon, eh bien...à demain, alors...mange bien, hein!_

-Oui...à demain..."

_clic_

Bon...allons rejoindre M. Canas... Oh...un instant.  
Je vois les trois chambres, côte à côte...j'ai bien envie de...non, je peux quand même pas fouiner dans les affaires des autres!

"Erk! Vous l'avez appelée?"

Oups! Je l'avais complètement oublié...

"Oui, oui, j'arrive!"

D'après sa voix, il se trouve là...on tourne ici...et c'est la porte...quel labyrinthe, cet appartement!  
Ah, voilà.  
Oh, Sainte-Elimine.  
C'est un vrai chantier.

C'est la pièce consacrée à la bibliothèque,** CA**?  
Des livres éparpillés partout, des feuilles couvertes de symboles et de calculs jonchant le sol, de la poussière qui doit bien recouvrir le sol de cinq centimètres...on dirait une chambre d'étudiant. C'est presque pire que le bureau de Monsieur Pent.

Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Je dois lui demander de me laisser dormir ici cette nuit...

"Euh...M. Canas...j'ai...j'ai un petit service à vous demander...

-Lequel? dit-il en feuilletant un livre qui gisait par terre.

-Je...voilà, je...je voudrais savoir si...si vous pouviez...il y a un orage, dehors...et...je voudrais savoir si...vous pouviez...me laisser...passer la nuit ici..."

Il lève la tête de son bouquin et se tourne vers moi. Il a interrompu sa lecture pour moi...c'est bien la première fois... Et merde! Voilà que je rougis! C'est fanchement pas le moment!  
Il a l'air un peu surpris, mais...il finit par me sourire.

"C'est plus commode comme ça, dit-il. On risque de passer la nuit à voir tous les livres intéressants.

-Merci..."

Bon. Il a dit oui.  
Pas bon. Il ne pense qu'à la lecture.  
...Mais à quoi d'autre je veux qu'il pense, moi?

**_TOC TOC TOC_**

"Ah! Ce doit être Nino!"

Il se lève et va ouvrir.  
Je tends l'oreille...(ben oui, vous feriez quoi, vous, à ma place?) et j'entends deux voix. Celle de M. Canas, et une autre...féminine, mais plus grave que celle d'une adolescente.  
Je crois que je devine à qui elle appartient.  
J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent...

_Clac_

Ah oui. C'est bien elle, apparemment... La femme de M. Canas... Elle me fait un peu penser à une étudiante d'université... Elle est trempée, mais elle sourit.

"Ah! dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. Vous êtes Erk, n'est-ce pas? Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer! J'ai pu lire tous les livres que Canas m'a rapportés de votre bibliothèque! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pouvait avoir de tels ouvrages!

-Ah...euh...enchanté..."

Elle me serre les deux mains chaleureusement...en fait, elle est exactement comme son mari. Il n'y a qu'étudier qui compte.  
Puis elle regarde sa montre...

"Bon, je vais devoir aller chercher le gosse...fait-elle. Je serai de retour dans pas longtemps, nous pourrons étudier tous ensemble toute la nuit!"

Ah. Super.  
Et elle repart aussitôt.

"Bon, fait M. Canas, allons-y!"

Une seconde.  
Y a quelque chose qui cloche... C'est sa femme, non? Pourtant, même moi, j'ai eu droit à des salutations plus chalereuses que lui... Bah...je me fais des idées. Et puis ça-ne-me-re-gar-de-pas!

Bon. Autant commencer tout de suite la lecture.

Pfff...ça fait une demi-heure que nous avons commencé, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait deux heures...au secours...quequ'un...tirez-moi de là...

_**TOC TOC TOC**_

"Euh...M. Canas?

-...Euh, Oui?

-On a frappé.

-Oh, je...je n'ai pas entendu...j'y vais!"

Bon. Il disparaît de nouveau derrière la porte...écoutons à nouveau ce qui se passe...

"Nino!

-Tonton Canas!"

Ah. Génial.  
La famille des dingues est au complet.

Les pas se rapprochent...

_Clac_

"Erk, laissez-moi vous présenter ma nièce, Nino!

-Salut! me dit la jeune fille aux cheveux verts à côté de M. Canas.

-Euh, salut" fais-je avec un enthousiasme légèrement moins expressif.

_TOC TOC TOC_

"Oh, ce doit être elle...dit M. Canas en tournant la tête. Je vous laisse faire connaissance, vous deux!"

Je l'entends ouvrir la porte d'entrée...ah, apparemment, il dit bonjour à son fils.

"Ca va? me demande Nino en me voyant les oreilles tendues vers l'entrée. Tu fais quoi?

-Rienrienrien, réponds-je en me rasseyant par terre et en baissant les oreilles.

-Alors t'es un élève de tonton Canas, c'est ça? Il est bien, hein? Il m'a appris plein de choses! J'ai hâte d'être au lycée pour pouvoir être dans sa classe!"

...Elle est bien bavarde.  
Bah, c'est pas désagréable...et puis, ça me retire un peu de ma lecture...

"Tu aimes lire? lui demande-je. C'est lui qui me l'a dit...

-Ouais! C'est même lui qui m'a appris, y a longtemps...avant qu'on déménage...

-Tu habites loin, maintenant?

-Oui...et on se voit moins souvent...en fait, ma maman..."

Elle s'interrompt; on entend des cris qui viennent de l'entrée.  
Apparemment, une dispute a éclaté entre M. Canas et sa femme...

On entend des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent...

_Clac_

C'est la femme de M. Canas qui rentre dans la pièce; elle a l'air très énervé.

"Excusez-moi, fait-elle. Bonjour, Nino...tu vas bien?

-Voui, Tata...

-Bon. Pour ce qui est des chambres, toi, tu dormiras dans la chambre du bébé...Erk, vous dormirez avec Canas, et moi, dans ma chambre.

-D'accord..."

Nino et moi avons répondu à l'unisson, trop impressionés par l'expression sur le visage de Mme Canas pour protester ou poser des questions.

"Euh...pour dîner, je pense que nous allons commander des pizzas...je n'ai pas très envie de cuisiner ce soir...maintenant, pardonnez-moi, mais nous allons être un peu occupés, Canas et moi...bonne lecture."

_**CLAC!**_

Et les cris repartent... Je regarde à côté de moi... Nino est au bord des larmes.

"Euh...Nino? Ca...ça va?

-Je (snurf)...je déteste les disputes! Je supporte pas les cris!"

Je cherche un sujet de conversation en m'admirant les chaussures.

"Tu...euh...tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer M. Canas..."

Elle tourne la tête vers moi en s'essuyant les yeux.  
Ouf. Bon sujet.

"C'est l'adulte que je considère le plus au monde! Toi, tu l'aimes bien aussi, hein?

-Euh...o-oui...

-Moi, à l'école primaire, j'étais la dernière de la classe. En fait, je savais pas bien lire avant de rentrer au collège.

-Au collège?

-C'est lui qui m'a appris à lire normalement. Personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à mes notes, avant...

-Mais pourquoi?

-Ben...quand j'étais petite, ma maman...elle est...tombée malade...et elle en est morte."

Bien joué, Erk, bien jouéééééé!  
Mais tu les enchaînes, aujourd'hui, ma parole!  
Vite! Rattrape-toi, abruti, rattrape-toi! Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi!

"Et c'est là que vous avez déménagé?"

Bien.  
Note pour moi-même: ne pas oublier de me péter la tête contre un mur quand je serai chez moi.

"Ben...dit-elle sans montrer le moindre embarrassement. C'est quand mon père s'est remarié qu'on a déménagé...

-Ah.

-Tonton Canas m'a appris à étudier sérieusement, et à m'intéresser à tout...je voudrais lui rembourser ma dette...mais...

-Mais?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il...qu'il n'est pas heureux."

Vingt secondes suivent cette réplique.

"Et pourquoi? finis-je par demander. Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Ben...je sais pas trop...mais, euh...tu vois, euh...comment dire...euh...tu vois...j'ai pas l'impression que tonton et tata...s'aiment beaucoup."

Trente secondes.

"Mais, ils...ils ont quand même un enfant...

-Et alors? Ca change rien! J'ai déjà vu des gens qui s'aimaient pas et qui avaient des enfants quand même!

-...Moi aussi."

Quand on y repense, je doute que mes parents se soient jamais aimé eux-même...

"Aaaat...aaaaatchoum!

-Euh, à tes souhaits..."

Nino vient d'éternuer...elle a dû prendre froid... Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose.  
Les cris ont cessé.  
Quelqu'un arrive...

_Clac_

C'est M. Canas...il a l'air énervé, pour une fois...

"Excusez-moi...mais je crois que je ne pourrai pas me concentrer à la lecture, ce soir...je-

-ATCHIIII!

-A tes souhaits, Nino...

-Hé, dis-je, c'est la deuxième fois que tu éternues! Tu as un rhume?

-Beu...j'ai dû prendre froid..."

M. Canas touche son front pour prendre sa température.

"Mais...tu es brûlante! Tu as besoin de repos...

-Je peux pas dormir dans la même chambre que le bébé, alors...sinon, je vais lui transmettre mes microbes!"

Je les regarde paniquer, et une solution toute simple me vient à l'esprit:

"On n'a qu'à faire dormir le bébé dans la chambre de M. Canas..."

Ils me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

"Ca ne vous dérangerait pas? demande M. Canas.

-Euh, non...

-On va être un peu serré, dans ce cas..."

Le repas se passe entre Nino, M. Canas et moi. Mme Canas est allée se coucher plus tôt...je crois savoir pourquoi.  
On ne mange pas beaucoup...et en silence. Nino file très vite se coucher, et M. Canas, après avoir donné de la bouillie à son fils, l'emmène dans la chambre avec moi.

Si M. et Mme Canas ne dorment pas dans la même chambre, c'est sûrement parce qu'ils sont fâchés... Mais dans ce cas...pourquoi cette chambre a-t-elle l'air de celle d'un étudiant, comme la bibliothèque?

"Excusez-moi du désordre, dit-il en sortant un matelas du placard. Je vis dans un bazar constant tous les jours, alors...vous comprenez, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ranger..."

Comment ça?  
...Il veut dire que...que lui et sa femme font couche séparée?  
Non...c'est impossible...je n'ai jamais vu des gens qui s'aiment se comporter ainsi!  
A moins que... Finalement, je me demande si...

"Dites-moi, fais-je à M. Canas en l'aidant à faire mon lit, quand vous êtes-vous marié?

-Euh...à...à la fin de nos études. Vous...vous voulez que je vous raconte?

-Oui...

-Eh bien voilà: nous venions de passer nos examens (réussis haut la main, d'ailleurs), et des amis communs nous ont présentés. Elle était vraiment brillante... et elle m'a fait le même compliment...elle voulait devenir professeur d'histoire ancienne...et moi, de littérature ancienne...nous nous complétions parfaitement! Et nous nous sommes mariés.Un an plus tard,elle eut une grave infection...et l'opération allait la rendre stérile. Alors elle a voulu avoir un enfant...avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...Je vais chercher le berceau."

Il disparaît derrière la porte de la chambre.  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il m'a dit.  
Je sais à quoi ressemble un véritable amour, parce que j'ai passé trois ans auprès Monsieur et Madame Pent.  
Mais l'atmosphère qui règne entre M. et Mme Canas n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour conjugal. On dirait plutôt...deux étudiants qui cohabitent.

Il revient avec le berceau. Il prend son enfant dans ses bras pour le coucher.  
Il a l'air d'aimer son fils, bien plus que sa femme...il retrouve son sourire lorsque le bébé est dans ses bras.

"Regarde, Jann, fait-il au petit, tu vois, lui, c'est Erk! Dis bonjour!

-Bonzour...

-Bonjour, Jann..." dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

C'est fou comme il me fait penser à son père.  
Il est timide...il se cache dans les bras de M. Canas... Finalement, ce dernier le met dans son berceau, et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en occuper la journée, fait-il en regardant son fils. Nous le mettons à la crèche...mais...je me demande si elle y tient autant que cela...elle ne fait qu'étudier, chaque soir...

-Dites...vous ne m'en voudriez pas si je me mêlais de vos affaires?

-Non...pas du tout...

-Dans ce cas, j'aimerais vous donner un conseil...

-D'accord...

-D'abord, je vais vous raconter une petite histoire.  
"Il était une fois, un petit garçon délaissé par ses parents. Un jour, les parents décidèrent de l'abandonner. Il ne pleura pas beaucoup, car lui non plus n'aimait pas ses parents. C'est alors qu'un jeune et gentil couple le recueillit et l'éleva. Le petit garçon, très reconnaissant à ce couple, décida de travailler très dur pour eux. Il lisait des livres très compliqués, si bien qu'il avait atteint le niveau d'un étudiant d'université dès l'âge de 13 ans. Mais à force d'étudier tardivement seul dans sa chambre, se privant parfois de manger et dormir, le petit garçon tomba gravement malade...Son père adoptif, qui lui avait enseigné jusqu'ici beaucoup de choses, lui en apprit alors une nouvelle...

_-Les études ne font pas tout._

_-C...comment ça...?_

_-Etre un véritable érudit ne signifie pas: rester toujours cloîtré dans sa chambre pour étudier...tu es jeune. Tu as besoin de vivre ta jeunesse. Cesse d'être un adulte de 13 ans. Ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie._

Ainsi, le petit garçon décida de sortir plus souvent, bien que sa jeunesse ne soit pas une partie de franche rigolade...mais ce qui compte, dans cette histoire,  
c'est la morale: La vie ne tourne pas autour du travail. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est professeur d'histoire, et vous, professeur de littérature, que vous vous complètez forcément."

Et ça y est. C'est sorti.  
Mais dis-lui carrément de divorcer, crétin, pendant que t'y es!  
Il reste sur le lit, un peu surpris par cette histoire qui, il a compris, je pense, a été tirée d'un épisode de ma vie. Mais...il sourit...

"Voulez-vous que je vous raconte une histoire, moi aussi? me demande-t-il.

-Euh...allez-y...

-"Il était une fois, une femme qui vivait retirée du monde. C'était ce que l'on appelle une érudite. Elle avait quatre enfants; mais au lieu de l'amour maternel,  
tout ce qu'elle leur offrait était imprimé sur du papier jauni; des livres, des thèses, des manuscrits, ses propres ouvrages et recherches...si bien que le plus jeune d'entre eux finit par se convaincre que le plus important au monde était la connaissance."

Je reste ébahi.  
C'est donc ça...l'histoire de sa vie?  
Une érudite qui vivait retirée du monde...une ermite, en quelque sorte...mais, je me demande si...

"Votre mère...ce n'est pas...Niime...?"

Il me regarde, continuant de sourire, puis, finalement, dit:

"En effet. Et vous...je sais que votre tuteur est le célèbre professeur Pent. Ma femme me l'a dit.

-Oh...je ne...

-Je sais...vous ne me l'aviez pas dit, parce que, où que vous alliez, on vous en fait toujours la remarque, et cela vous énèrve...n'est-ce pas?

-O...oui...

-Et j'ai entendu dire que, dans la classe, certains élèves ne sont pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler des "fans" de Pent...je suppose que c'est aussi en partie pour cela que vous évitez de mettre tout le monde au courant...

-..."

Je rêve...il est télépathe, ce mec, ou quoi?  
Alors...lui aussi sait ce que c'est...il est donc le fils de la célèbre ermite Niime...ça alors... Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il dit tout ça?

"Bien, dit-il, il est l'heure de dormir..."

Il éteint la lumière.

"Bonne nuit, Erk...

-Bonne nuit, M...bonne nuit, Canas."

Je me couche dans mon matelas, et...je n'y avais pas pris garde, mais...je me rends compte que je souris...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enyaaaaaa -s'étire- voilà le 4ème chapitre.  
Long à écrire, je sais, mais il est vraiment important dans l'histoire... Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont vraiment sympas...je ne pensais pas qu'autant de monde aimait ce couple...enfin... Ahhh...combien de fois suis-je allée vérifier les dialogues de soutien sur un site anglophone? Je m'en suis servie pour Canas, mais aussi pour Erk et Nino... Enfin. Chuis pas mécontente de moa.  
Au chap suivant, bande de fripounets! X)


	5. Sombres prémonitions

Un p'tit bla-bla avant de commencer

J'étais sûre que le fils de Canas était un personnage d'un autre fire emblem. Eh ben j'avais raison. Mais j'avais tellement la flemme de faire des recherches supplémentaires que j'ai préféré lui donner un nom moi-même (Hugh? Moi j'préfère Jann (Yann)! Ca sonne mieux!); on n'a qu'à mettre ça sur le compte du changement de dimension! Na! Et aussi parce que maintenant c'est trop tard pour corriger la boulette! (Enfin bon, merci Saraka Smith de m'avoir donné cette info...maintenant, j'me sens un peu à la masse...bah. Ca change pas de d'habitude).  
Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Et un, et deux, et tous avec moi, fire emblem est pas à moi! Et trois et quatre, et on continue, ses bô personnages non plus! Et cinq, et six, et en crescendo, sont propriétés de Nintendo! Merci, merci.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmmh..."

Aaah...j'entends les oiseaux, dehors...le soleil doit être levé... Oh, c'est vrai, je suis chez M...chez Canas...apparemment, l'orage est passé...je sens le soleil qui chauffe mes paupières... Tiens...la couette est bizarre...elle est toute dure et..plutôt lourde...attendez voir... Mais...mais c'est pas une couette!  
J'ouvre les yeux...

...D'accord.

Deux options se présentent à moi: 1) Je hurle, comme le ferait tout enfant normal en voyant son professeur de littérature couché sur lui, et du même coup, je réveille tout le monde; 2) Je reste comme ça, je fais semblant de dormir et j'attends qu'il se réveille pour qu'il se retire tout seul.

J'ai bien envie de voter pour la deuxième solution, mais...mais...

"**KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Zut. Le coup est parti tout seul.

"Aaaah...quoi...quoi? Keskessètikigna?

-Wwwwouiiin! Chuis réveilléééééééééééééééé!"

Bingo.  
Toute la chambre est réveillée. Et il n'a toujours pas remarqué qu'il était sur moi.

Oh-ho...ça se complique... Des bruits de pas se rapprochent...

_Clac_

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'ai entendu un..."

Madame Canas s'arrête de parler.  
Elle a vu son mari couché sur un de ses élèves...bon, et après?  
Je crois qu'elle ne le prend pas avec tant de légèreté...elle nous lance un regard assez méchant... Elle nous tourne le dos et claque la porte; le bébé pleure toujours... Je regarde Canas; cette fois, on dirait qu'il est réveillé.  
Il me regarde...il rougit...et il se relève en s'excusant.

"Pa-pardon, je suis...désolé...ça m'arrive de...vous voyez...tomber du lit...et là, y avait votre matelas et...

-Ca va, dis-je magnanimement, c'est bon, c'est pas grave, ça arrive, y a pas de problème. Par contre, le bébé...

-Oh oui! Pardon, Jann, pardon! dit Canas en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

-M'a fait peuuuuuuuur! fait le petit garçon en s'accrochant au pyjama de son père.

-Oui, oui, pardon! Pardon...(excusez-vous, vous aussi, s'il-vous-plaît)

-Oh, euh...pa-pardon, Jann" fais-je, peu sûr de moi.

Il tourne la tête vers moi.  
Il s'arrête de pleurer, mais il me regarde avec insistance...on dirait qu'il attend quelque chose de moi...mais quoi?

"Je crois qu'il veut que vous le preniez, dit Canas en me tendant le garçon.

-Ah, euh...euh...d'accord..."

Oulà! Maiiiiis mais mais mais j'y connais rien, moi!  
Bon...essayons toujours... Ca y est, il est dans mes bras.  
C'est...c'est...plutôt...agréable.

"Alors, Jann, fait Canas en se penchant vers son fils, tu aimes bien Erk, pas vrai?

-...Voui..."

Je commence à le bercer, tout doucement. Je comprends à présent les parents qui decrivent leurs enfants comme le "plus beau cadeau du monde"...moi aussi, plus tard...j'aimerais bien avoir...des enfants...

Je regarde Canas.  
Il me regarde, lui aussi...d'un air si profond et doux...on dirait...qu'il lit en moi...je commence à rougir... Qu'est-ce...qui m'arrive?  
C'est juste un prof! Mais...je ne sais pas pourquoi...j'ai l'impression qu'il est...bien plus que cela, pour moi.

"TONTON CANAS! ERK! J'AI ENTENDU UN CRI! TOUT VA BIEN?"

On sursaute tous les trois; la voix de Nino nous fait redescendre sur Terre, elle vient de derrière la porte.  
On se regarde; il a l'air aussi gêné que moi...bon, allons ouvrir la porte! Ca nous changera les idées!

"Bonjour, Nino! dis-je en me forçant à sourire une fois la porte ouverte. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien...on a juste eu un petit accident..."

Elle reste debout, à me regarder... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle a l'air un peu surpris... Mais je suis pourtant pas tout n...oups... Je me souviens de l'arrangement que nous avions trouvé la veille, Canas et moi, pour le pyjama: il avait gardé son bas et m'avait laissé son haut (qui ressemblait à une robe très courte sur moi, maudite soit ma petite taille.  
D'après ce que je sens, la chemise s'arrête au niveau de la mi-cuisse.  
Mais j'ose pas baisser les yeux.

"Pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux à moitié nus? me fait-elle en regardant Canas derrière moi.

-Euuuh...parce que je n'ai...pas pris mon...hum...pyjama et...et que...Canas m'en...m'en a cédé une moitié...

-Ah bon."

Elle m'a cru? ...Ca m'étonnerait. Mais elle nous adresse tout de même un sourire, puis elle retourne dans sa chambre.  
On prend notre petit-déjeuner tous ensemble, mais je sens beaucoup de tension entre Canas et son épouse.  
Personne ne dit rien; Nino reprend des forces pour guérir, Jann mange le quart de sa nourriture et envoie valdinguer le reste, et je touche à peine à mon bol.  
J'ai vraiment pas faim. Je n'arrête pas de penser à mon réveil... J'aurais vraiment dû me taire...et le laisser... Comme ça, sa femme ne serait pas venue... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a aussi autre chose que j'aurais voulu...j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

L'heure de partir arrive. J'adresse un dernier au-revoir à toute la famille; ils me répondent, mais dès que la porte se referme derrière moi, j'entends des cris éclater.  
Je me sens coupable... Enfin bon. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop grave...et puis, de toute façon, ils ne s'aiment pas. Ils cohabitent, c'est tout.  
J'espère aussi que Nino va pouvoir supporter les disputes...

---

"Et t'es parti comme ça? T'as rien fait d'autre?

-Non, il n'a pas voulu lire les livres, je t'ai déjà dit, parce que...

-C'est pas à ça que je faisais allusion."

Lundi matin.  
On est en permanence, moi, Serra et Priscilla. Je viens de raconter ce qui s'est passé chez Canas... Serra me fait des remarques bizarres, je pige rien...qu'est-ce qu'elle imagine qu'on aurait pu faire d'autre, moi et Canas, que lire des livres?

"Alors à quoi? lui demande-je.

-Purée...c'est fou, ce que tu peux être lent, quand tu veux! me dit-elle en reposant sa tête sur sa main. t'as toujours pas compris?

-Beuh...compris quoi?

-Que c'est pas qu'un prof, à tes yeux.

-Bah...euh...c'est aussi...un ami..."

Je commence à avoir chaud aux joues...me dites pas que je rougis, quand même?

"Erk, Erk, Erk...t'es vraiment idiot...

-Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre, à la fin!

-Quel-que-chose-de-très-simple. Mais si tu le découvres pas toi-même, tu voudras jamais admettre que c'est vrai.

-Hein?"

Je comprends de moins en moins.

"Tu dis que lui et sa femme ne sont pas vraiment amoureux? demande-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

-Bah...apparemment...

-Dans ce cas, ça devrait te poser moins de problèmes.

-Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles, à la fin?

-Je ne fais que te mettre sur la piste...Priscilla?

-Mmmh?"

Elle relève la tête. Elle n'a rien dit depuis qu'elle est assise...je me demande ce qui la préoccupe...

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? lui demande Serra. Un souci?

-Oh, euh...non, non, pas vraiment, ça va...excusez-moi...j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit...

-Hummmm..."

Ni moi ni Serra ne la croyons. Enfin...je suppose que ça la regarde...

_**DING DENG DONG**_

"On a quoi, déjà, tout de suite? demande Priscilla, heureuse de pouvoir changer de sujet.

-On n'a pas cours, on a un entretien d'orientation..." répond Serra avec amertume.

Ah merde, c'est vrai! J'avais complètement oublié! Et mes notes qui ont toujours pas levé d'un pouce depuis que je suis dans ce lycée! Chuis maaal barré... Il n'y a qu'en littérature et en culture générale que mes notes dépassent la moyenne...je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure...

---

"Erk Pent! A votre tour!

-Oui..."

Ca y est. Je rentre dans le bureau de M. Kent, le prof principal (culture g) et je vois sortir Rebecca...chanceuse.  
Bon. Je m'installe sur la chaise en face du bureau; le prof est en train de chercher des papiers dans son placard.  
Purée...heureusement que je ne suis pas claustrophobe...je déteste cette salle...toute petite, les stores toujours tirés, on a l'impression d'y étouffer...même le bureau de Monsieur Pent est plus accueillant.Je me sens de plus en plus mal... Ah, le prof se retourne. Il a quelques feuilles dans les mains.

"Bien, fait-il en s'asseyant, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

-Oui oui oui...

-Pas la peine d'être si tendu."

Il jette un coup d'oeil aux feuilles.

"Quoique..." ajoute-t-il.

Là, ça y est. Je crois que je vais mourir. Je sens déjà mon estomac se serrer et la sueur couler de mon front.

"Bon, je suppose que vous savez déjà que nous allons devoir discuter à propos de votre avenir. Vous ne ressortirez pas de cette salle avantde m'avoir dit clairementce que vous comptez faire dans les années à venir.

-Oui...

-Mais avant, il va falloir que je vous dise quelque chose.

-Euuuh...allez-y...

-Pratiquement tous vos professeurs m'ont dit que vous ne fournissiez aucun effort en cours. Quant à vos notes...elles sont absolument catastrophiques.

-Hum...ça, je le savais déjà...

-Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que si vous gardez cette attitude, vous ne passerez pas en première.

-Vous voulez dire que je vais redoubler?

-Non. Je veux dire que vous allez vous faire renvoyer du lycée."

Quoi? Quoi? J'ai dû mal comprendre...il a bien dit..."renvoyer"?

"Mais...mais...mais c'est un lycée public! Je croyais que le renvoi était...

-Ne vous méprenez pas: c'est uniquement dans votre intérêt.

-...Comment un renvoi pourrait-il être dans mon intérêt?

-Puisque vous ne suivez pas en cours, nous pensons tous que vous n'êtes pas fait pour les études, tout simplement. Alors, que comptez-vous faire? Il n'y a qu'en culture g et en littérature que vos moyennes sont à la hauteur de vos capacités...et je sais que la culture g n'est pas une matière qui nécessite énormément de travail...quant à la littérature, je suppose que vous êtes un passioné...et je devine que votre tuteur n'y est pas pour rien..."

Quoi? Je suis censé dire quelque chose? Euuuuuh...

"Ah ben oui bah si vous l'dites".

Bon. Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à me mettre les doigts dans cette prise pour sauver mon honneur... J'ose un regard vers lui; il a les yeux plongés dans ses papiers.

"Ah, oui...c'est M. Canas, votre professeur de littérature...je ne vois pas comment il peut assurer les cours pour autant de classes...en tout cas, il est très enthousiaste lorsqu'il doit me parler de vous. Il vous a beaucoup défendu, et c'est uniquement grâce à lui que nous vous avons accordé une seconde chance. Faites de votre mieux pour ce dernier mois de cours...ne décevez pas votre tuteur, ni vos professeurs...

-O...oui..."

C'est marrant, ça ne me surprend pas.

"Donc, reprend M. Kent, si vousfinissez parquitter le lycée, prenez ces brochures...ça pourra toujours vous être utile...

-Mmmmh...

-Si jamais vous êtes renvoyé, vous aurez à choisir un de ces métiers. Avec vos capacités, vous n'aurez pas à suivre le cursus requis. Alors, que choisissez-vous?"

Je prends les documents qu'il me tend; pourquoi devrais-je être renvoyé? Je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas partir de ce lycée!

"Je ferai des efforts..."dis-je dans un murmure.

Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose.  
Il y a un mois...j'aurais tout donné pour quitter le lycée.  
Mais maintenant...

"Bon...fait-il en se levant, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps...mais rappelez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit. Et tenez votre parole...travaillez!

-Oui...oui..."

Je sors enfin de cette pièce.  
Je ne veux pas partir de ce lycée...et je crois que je sais pourquoi.

Mais...pourquoi est-ce que ce type est aussi important pour moi?

"Hé, Erkinouchet! me fait Serra lorsqu'elle me voit. J'ai une grande nouveeeelle!

-C'est quoi? dis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

-Les élèves ont organisé une sortie au restaurant, et quelques profs sont d'accord pour nous accompagner! Et tu sais qui y a dans ces profs?"

Non...non, c'est pas vrai...essayons toujours de répondre...

"...Canas?

-Bingo!"

C'EST PAS VRAI, MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!

"Y aura...tous les élèves?

-Plus quelques profs, oui...pourquoi?

-...Pour rien."

Pourquoi faut-il que le sort s'acharne sur moi?  
Je peux plus voir ce type sans avoir des réactions bizarres...et si les autres voient ça, ils vont se faire des idées...

Ca, Sainte-Elimine, ça s'appelle un coup bas!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pfiou.  
Ayé, le 5ème chapitre. Je profite d'écrire vite, tant que c'est encore les vacances...mais la fin se fera peut-être pour les grandes vacances...enfin, pour MES grandes vacances à MOI, veux-je dire (seconde oblige, messieurs-dames, 3 mois de farniente). Aaaaah, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on en soit au chapitre de la...hum,  
pour cette anecdote, je vous laisserai découvrir ça par vous-même! J'essaierai de faire un truc extra (oui, je me surestime, mais ça fait vraiment du bien, parfois). Avant ça, il y a d'abord l'épisode du restaurant. Oh, pour ce qui est du titre...il peut vous paraître exagéré, mais...il y a en vérité trois "sombres prémonitions". Vous ne les trouverez que dans quelques chapitres! Na!

Allez, bonne attente, bande de fripounets!


	6. Faites confiance à Serra

Moi: Pfiou! Ca y est! Chuis pas trop en retard?  
-Se prend une chaise en pleine gueule-  
Aiiiie! Ok, ok, le voilà, votre chapitre! m'avez fait mal! 

Erk: Chuis sûr qu'ils le voulaient pas.

Moi: Toi, tais-toi! Ca va être à moi de te consoler, à la fin de ce chap!

Erk:...j'ai peur...

Moi: Tu fais bien, petit lapin perdu! Gyahahaha!

-Se reprend une chaise-

Waaaieu!

Disclaimer: Hum, hum...FIRE EMBLEM ET PINOCCHIO NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS!(Pourquoi Pinocchio? Parce qu'on y évoque un personnage dans ma fi-fic. Voilà.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'est là?

-Ouaip! On va s'en mettre plein la lampe!

-Euuuh...je le sens vraiment pas...

-Alleeez! C'est le moment ou jamais de te rapprocher de Canas!

-Hein? Ca veut dire quoi?

-Rien, rien..."

Nous sommes devant le restaurant, Serra et moi. "Le verre enflammé", c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle...c'est vrai que, dans la classe, tout le monde est assez porté sur l'alcool...au point de choisir pour une sortie un restaurant dans lequel la légende raconte que l'on distribue de l'alcool aux mineurs comme aux majeurs... Enfin. Ce n'est sans doute pas vrai. Je ne peux pas encore savoir, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.

Je me demande ce que Serra a en tête...elle a l'air vraiment enthousiaste... Ah, voilà les autres élèves qui arrivent. Eux aussi, ils ont l'air pas mal jouasse. Je me demande qui sont les profs qui sont censés nous encadrer?  
Déjà, y a Canas...C'aurait été nettement suffisant s'il n'y avait eu que nous deux!  
Je n'ai même pas le temps de songer à "me remettre les idées en place" contre un lampadaire; Priscilla arrive, un peu essoufflée.

"Excusez, nous dit-elle, j'suis un peu à la bourre...

-Tu vas nous dire pourquoi? fait Serra d'un oeil suspicieux.

-Ben, euh...

-Non, non, dit Serra en agrippant le bras de Priscilla pour la retenir. T'as mal compris. Tu vas nous dire pourquoi."

Priscilla baisse la tête, l'air abattu.

-Ca a un lien avec ce qui te préoccupe depuis lundi? demande-je en surveillant les deux profs qui arrivent.

-Eh ben...oui. C'est à propos de mon frère...

-T'as un frère, toi? fait Serra en lui lâchant le bras. Tu nous en avais jamais parlé...

-On ne se voit pas beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas le problème..."

Et soudain, interrompant notre conversation, qui prenait par ailleurs une tournure des plus intéressantes pour notre commère de Serra, un cri se fait entendre dans toute la rue.

"ALLEZ LES JEUNES! ON S'REGROUPE! COMME DES GRANDS!"

Je tourne la tête pour voir qui vient de délicatement vriller les tympans de la moitié de la classe (dont moi, bien entendu) et j'aperçois... Ouh làlà. C'est quand même pas lui, le gars qui est censé nous surveiller?  
M. Saïn, dit l'"éternel déconneur"... Dont l'humour, sans doute trop subtil pour être compris par un cerveau de taille standarde chez le commun des mortels, fait à peu près autant d'effet à la gent lycéenne qu'une allumette sur un iceberg.  
Les femmes constituant la partie immergée.

"Quand cesserez-vous de vous comporter comme un enfant? dit Mlle Lyndis, la deuxième prof qui, selon Priscilla, doit nous encadrer. S'il-vous-plaît, ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir accompagné...pas encore...

-La seule chose que vous regretterez, ma Lyndis, c'est de ne pas m'avoir encore embrass..."

PAF

"CETTE FOIS, J'EN AI ASSEZ! SI, ENCORE, VOUS VOUS COMPORTIEZ BIEN AUX AUTRES SORTIES! MAIS NON! AU MUSEE, AU CINEMA, PARTOUT!"

M. Saïn se frotte la joue rougie par la marque de la baffe en gémissant.  
Un seul regard de la part de Mlle Lyndis vers nous tous suffit pour que nous nous rangions devant le restaurant deux par deux en nous donnant la main et qu'on voit aucune tête qui dépasse.

"Bon, fait-elle un peu surprise par cet élan de docilité, nous allons rentrer. Mais si jamais j'en entends un seul...

-Mademoiselle! dis-je en levant la main.

-Oui?

-M. Canas était pas censé nous rejoindre?"

Ah, ça y est. Une connerie. Dix minutes qu'on est là, et déjà, j'ai sorti une connerie. Cette soirée promet d'être monumentale.  
La prof me regarde bizarrement, comme les autres élèves...sauf Serra et Priscilla.  
Mlle Lyndis finit par me répondre, un peu surprise.

"Euh, vous savez, je ne suis pas au courant de qui viendra et qui ne...

-Putain, Eeeeerk, t'es encore plus fayot que je pensais!"

Ca, c'est un élève qui me le souffle. Déjà, il me détestait, mais alors là... Je jette un coup d'oeil à Serra...elle le regarde d'un air peu commode. J'ai l'impression que la soirée va mal se finir...

"Ah, oui, j'allais oublier, nous dit Mlle Lyndis, lorsque nous serons rentrés, si jamais j'en vois un seul avec de l'alcool dans son verre, je m'arrangerai personnellement avec le principal pour qu'il soit renvoyé."

Quelques murmures de protestation s'élèvent... Moi, je m'en fiche, je n'ai encore jamais bu d'alcool.

"Eh, nous dit Priscilla en nous tapotant l'épaule, regardez qui arrive!"

Huh?  
Je tourne la tête si vite que j'entends un petit craquement dans la nuque, mais je m'en fiche...il est enfin arrivé, ce crétin... Il a l'air comme d'hab...les cheveux en bataille, un monocle à l'oeil gauche, et...tiens? Pas de livre...ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on va au restaurant... On dirait qu'il a couru... "Pardon, pardon, fait-il de son éternel ton embarrassé, je me suis un peu perdu dans la ville...

-C'est bon, dit Mlle Lyndis, nous allions rentrer.

-Hé, Erk, ton chéri vient d'arriver! Tu lui fais pas la bise?" dit l'élève de tout à l'heure.

Je lui réponds par un petit geste obscène et discret qui, heureusement pour moi, passe inaperçu aux yeux de Mlle Lyndis.  
Je regarde Canas en attendant que l'on rentre...Mais lui a l'air de m'éviter du regard...nooon, ça doit être mon imagination.  
Aaaah, enfin, Mlle Lyndis nous fait signe. On peut entrer.

Vu de dehors, on pourrait penser que c'est un petit bar-restaurant crasseux, où se réunissent tous les types les plus louches de la ville.  
Eh ben, vu de dedans...c'est pareil.  
Il y a deux ou trois types au comptoir, un verre de je ne sais quoi à la main...l'un d'eux a l'air un peu guilleret... Je commence à me sentir moins confiant, tout d'un coup.

"Voilà notre table! fait M. Saïn d'un ton très enthousiaste en montrant le petit tas de tables collées les unes aux autres. Bon! Quelqu'un me paie un pot?

-M. Saïn! fait Mlle Lyndis, scandalisée.

-Bah koua?"

On s'installe tous autour des tables; je me mets à côté de Canas, Serra et Priscilla... Je le sens de moins en moins...bah. Je dois me faire des idées.

"Bon! Tout le monde a assez d'argent? dit Mlle Lyndis. OK! Où sont les menus?"

Apparemment, nulle part...Quelques élèves laissent échapper un petit ricanement.

"Mademoiselle, fait l'un d'entre eux d'un ton persifleur, y a pas de menus ici! C'est juste un bar!

-Ah, euh, oui, hum..."

Elle est toute rouge.  
Bon. J'ai absolument pas faim...j'ai l'estomac serré...je voudrais parler à Canas, mais...je n'ose pas...

"Erk, dit Serra, tu vas lui parler, oui ou non?

-Hein? fais-je, un peu largué. Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Oh, arrête, ça se voit que tu veux lui dire quelque chose, avec tes yeux de merlan frit...vas-y.

-Mais...mais mais nooon, j'ai rien à lui dire, moi! Tu t'imagines des trucs!

-Très bien...très bien...je te laisse tranquille...pour cette fois..."

Elle se tourne vers Priscilla. Ouf! Elle a trouvé un autre souffre-douleur!

"Et donc...dit-elle à Priscilla. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, avec ton frère?

-Ah...euh...ben..."

J'en veux à Serra de la harceler comme ça, mais en même temps...j'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir. Je tends les oreilles en faisant mine de regarder la table.

"Ben, en fait...il a...trouvé quelqu'un...tu vois...ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont tout petits...ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble...

-Ah? En quoi c'est un problème?

-...C'est un mec..."

Ah? Tiens...ben je m'y attendait pas, à celle-là.  
Elle a un frère, et en plus, il est gay.  
Normalement, je me ferais une réflexion intérieure sur le comportement amoureux, l'attirance, le magnétisme humain, les phéromones, et tout le barda...mais là...j'arrive pas à me concentrer... Je tourne le regard vers Canas... Il détourne le sien.  
C'est pas possible. C'est pas mon imagination.  
Il m'évite vraiment.

Je ramène les yeux vers la vieille table dégueulasse.

"Et alors? En quoi c'est gênant? Y en a plein, de nos jours, des gays! Ils ont pas honte de se montrer! Enfin...pas tous...pas vrai, Erk?"

Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire? Pourquoi il ne veut même pas me regarder?

"Erk, je te parle!

-Hein, quoi? Ah, oui, oui, Serra, t'as raison...

-Hum...je le savais...alors, tu vas finir par lui parler?

-Mais...pour lui dire quoi?

-Ce que tu penses! Allez!

-Beuh...euh..."

Un petit miracle...s'il-vous-plaît...pitié...

"Bon, nous allons prendre les commandes!"

Mlle Lyndis est un miracle.

"Allez, qui va me commander une bouteille de kirsch? fait M. Saïn aux élèves.

-M. SAÏN! CE SONT DES ADOLESCENTS! hurle Mlle Lyndis.

-Et alors? Le fait qu'ils soient adolescents ne les empêche pas de faire une petite commission pour leur vieuuuuuux professeur meurtri par son arthrose précoce, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle ne répond pas; elle tourne la tête, furieuse contre elle-même...même si elle sait pertinemment que M. Saïn n'a jamais eu d'"arthrose précoce.  
Et je vois M. Saïn faire un clin d'oeil à quelques élèves, qui le remercient discrètement.

"Bon, tous ceux qui ont faim, venez avec moi au bar!" dit un élève en se levant.

Quelques-uns le suivent, dont moi, pour fuir ce calvaire de Serra-Jiminy Cricket, la personnalisation même de ma conscience... Et merde. Elle m'a suivi, la saleté.

"Erk, c'est pas en fuyant que tu résoudras ton problème...

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Et pis d'abord, j'ai aucun problème!

-Si, t'en as un."

On est arrivé devant le comptoir...j'ai rien à y faire, mais bon...

"Eh, mec, dit Serra en sortant son petit porte-monnaie rose, file-moi une bouteille de vodka...eh, Erk, tu peux m'avancer, steuplait?

-Pfff...attends...dis-je en fouillant dans mes poches. Tiens, voilà. Je savais pas que t'étais fan d'alcool...

-Oh, nooon, répond-elle en prenant la bouteille (apparemment, la légende était fondée), c'est pas pour moi.

-Ah? Pour qui?

-...Tu vas voir."

On revient à notre table; plusieurs élèves ont passé des bouteilles sous leur t-shirt en douce...l'un d'eux donne le kirsch à M. Saïn.

"On va attendre un peu..."dit Serra en se rasseyant, la bouteille dans le sac à dos nounours et les yeux fixés sur Mlle Lyndis.

Je me demande ce qu'elle va en faire... Et avec tout ça, j'en ai presque oublié Canas... Bon, je...euh...à...à trois, je lui parle! Allez, Erk! T'es un homme, oui ou non?  
Un... Deux... Deux et demi... Deux trois quarts...euh... Et cinq sixièmes...et neuf dixièmes...et... Aaah! Il tourne la tête vers moi!  
Je peux pas! C'est trop dur! Et avec tout ce monde... Il...il me regarde...il a l'air un peu bizarre...comme s'il voulait...s'excuser...!

"Erk...je...je voudrais vous parler..."dit-il.

C'est moi, ou il rougit?  
Il ne fait pas si chaud que ça, pourtant... Euh, oui, faut que je lui réponde...allez, Erk, réponds...allez...

"Ouid'accordpasd'problèmechuisfraisetdispotantqu'vousvoulezdansuncoinplustranquillesiçanevousdérangepashahahafaitpaschaudhein?"

OK.  
Ca, c'est fait.  
Je crois que je vais tout de même boire, pour oublier.  
Je respire un coup, je me colle une gifle pour me remettre... Allez, une réponse intelligible...tu peux le faire...

"Oui, je...d'accord...mais, ici, il y a un peu trop de monde..."

Ouf. Je suis pas totalement nul, finalement.

"Oh, vous...vous avez raison...fait-il en regardant les deux autres professeurs se crier dessus. Allons dehors..."

De quoi veut-il me parler?  
Bon, ben...j'ai plus qu'à le suivre, si j'ai bien compris... Je jette un regard en biais à Serra...elle me montre son pouce en souriant.  
On s'éloigne peu à peu de la table où Mlle Lyndis se bat avec M. Saïn pour ne pas boire d'alcool devant les élèves.

On y est. Le dehors est tout de même mieux que le dedans.  
Et ça sent meilleur.

"Voilà...me dit-il. Je...je voulais m'excuser.

-V...ex...mais de quoi?

-De...euh, comment...de vous avoir écrasé, quand vous avez dormi chez moi. Le matin. Au réveil.

-Euh...aaaaah, oui, dis-je comme si je ne m'en rappelais plus. Mais vous vous étiez déjà excusé, non? Et puis, c'est pas si grave..."

Il me fixe, les yeux dans le vague...et il reprend:

"Ma...ma femme pense que..."

Que...?

"Elle pense que..."

Queeeee...?

"Elle pense que j'aurais pu vous faire mal en vous tombant dessus. Vous savez, elle vous trouve vraiment très important, alors...inutile de vous dire que je me suis fait salement enguirlander après que vous soyiez parti, vous avez dû l'entendre..."

Ah.  
Je me sens soulagé...quoiqu'un peu déçu en même temps...j'ai même pas envie de savoir pourquoi.

"Aaaah, boooon...et...c'est pour ça que...enfin, je me fais peut-être des idées...

-C'est pour ça que quoi?"

Il sourit...il prend du plaisir à me voir ramer? Sadique!  
En plus je rougis!  
C'est pas à cause de ça qu'il sourit, quand même?  
SADIQUE!

"C'est...euh...pour ça que...que vous m'évitiez?"

Silence.

SADIQUE! SADIQUE! SADIQUE!

Mais...mais il rigole, l'animal! Je vais l'tuer!  
Mes joues chauffent de plus en plus...

"Pffffhihi...excusez-moi, mais...hihi...je ne pensais pas que vous prendriez cela avec autant de sérieux!

-Mmmmmgrrrr..."

J'ai envie de le tuer, mais...d'un autre côté...son sourire est tellement réconfortant... Pourquoi est-ce que je pense toujours à ce genre de choses à côté de lui, moi?  
Depuis le début, je m'en rends compte...j'ai toujours eu ce genre de sentiment...mais pas envers lui...pas envers lui...! Pourquoi? C'est un homme! Je ne peux pas! Il est marié, il a un enfant! Je ne suis qu'un gamin, et je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine! C'est mes hormones qui me travaillent...oui! Ca doit être ça!  
Il continue de me regarder en souriant... Sainte-Elimine, c'est foutrement puissant, les hormones!  
Je crois que je vais brûler sur place! Heureusement qu'il fait sombre!  
Qu'est-ce qu'il imaginerait, s'il me voyait aussi cramoisi?  
...Il s'approche de moi... Faut que je recule, mais...mes jambes ne veulent pas bouger... Il pose sa main sur mon épaule nue (je savais que j'aurais pas dû mettre un truc aussi léger, je l'savais, je l'savais, je l'savaiiiiis) et me murmure quelque chose:

"Nous devrions rentrer avant de prendre froid..."

On est rentré dans le bar, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche.

"JANETON PREND SA FAUCILL-EU, LA RIRETT-EU, LA RIREEEETT-EU..."

Ah, voilà. C'est ça qui cloche. Mlle Lyndis est en train de chanter des chansons pour les gens plus tout à fait à jeun.  
En temps normal, je demanderais avec soif de détails ce qui s'est passé à Serra et Priscilla, mais depuis le contact avec la main de Canas...je me sens léger...

"C'est Saïn qui a réussi à la convaincre de picoler un tooooooout petit peu, me dit Serra lorsqu'elle me voit m'asseoir à côté d'elle. T'as l'air bizarre... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Vous vous êtes dit quoi?

-Rrrrrrrien, réponds-je en me cachant les joues encores rouges. Alors, elle a bu combien?

-Oh, une bouteille, mais ne change pas de sujet. Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit?"

...Bon...autant lui dire...je chuchote...j'essaie de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres élèves...ni de Canas...je lui dis tout, sauf ce que je pense de Canas. Mais de toute façon, je crois qu'elle le devine plus ou moins...

"T'es vraiment pas dégourdi, comme mec...me fait-elle quand j'ai fini. Heureusement, tata Serra a tout prévu!"

Elle sort la vodka du sac.

"Eh, fais-je en la voyant, tu vas pas avoir des problèmes si Lyndis voit ça ici?"

Serra me regarde un petit moment, puis elle se tourne vers Mlle Lyndis en lui montrant la bouteille.

"M'zelle, fait-elle, est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes à cause de cette bouteille?

-Ben...à part une cirrhose, j'vois pas...tu m'en donnes?"

Je regarde Mlle Lyndis d'un air incrédule. C'est pas possible, c'est pas elle!  
Où est passé l'irréprochable professeur d'histoire diplômé de l'école la plus prestigieuse du pays?

"Tu vois, mon p'tit Erk, me dit-elle en se retournant vers moi. Je vais te filer un coup de pouce, ce soir. Parce qu'il est grand temps de faire bouger les choses entre vous deux. Et je sais exactement comment m'y prendre. C'est pour ça que j'ai proposé à la classe de faire une sortie (pour ça, et aussi parce que je m'emmerdais). Mon grand-père m'a appris un vieux proverbe très utile..."

Elle prend un verre et verse la vodka dedans...

"La morale est une cage, l'alcool en est la clé."

Elle pousse le verre vers moi...

"J'ai que 15 ans! dis-je pour éviter de boire cette horreur.

-Eh, dit Serra à un groupe de garçons apparemment un peu pompettes eux aussi, vous avez quel âge?

-15!

-16!

-15!"

Elle se tourne vers moi et me dit:

"Je t'oblige pas à le faire. Mais dis-toi bien que ce soir est une occasion unique. Si tu ne bois pas le contenu de ce verre, tu ne te libéreras jamais de tes gonds. C'est bien triste, d'ailleurs, que l'alcool soit le seul remède à ta rigidité."

Je regarde le verre posé devant moi... Je veux lui parler. Mais pas pour dire des choses frivoles et stupides... Je veux lui parler ouvertement. Je veux qu'il connaisse mes sentiments.  
Je me fous du monde qu'il y a. Ils ne me prêteront sûrement aucune attention.

"Bon, dit Serra en tendant les mains vers le verre pour le reprendre, tant pis pour toi, reste dans ta bulle si tu trouves ça si confortab..."

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir que j'ai déjà bu tout le verre cul-sec.

"Et maintenant? fais-je sans rien ressentir. Je fais quoi?

-T'attends, me répond Serra avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. C'est de la vodka, c'est plus rapide à agir que le kirsch."

OK, attendons.  
Ah? AAAH, MAIS CA BRÛLE L'ESTOMAC, CE TRUC!

-Aaah! Ca fait mal!

-Ca te brûle? C'est normal, pour une première fois avec l'alcool...ça va pas tarder..."

Bah? J'attends depuis 5 minutes...à part la chaleur, rien n'a changé... Je tourne la tête vers Canas... OooOoOoOh, ça bouge! J'ai la tête qui tourne!

"Erk, ça va? me demande Canas en me voyant agrippé à la table pour éviter de tomber. Erk?"

Je lui réponds, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus être aux commandes de mon corps...

"Ouais, mais laissez-moi le temps de reprendre un peu d'courage...Serra, elle est où la bouteille?"

Elle me la tend en souriant.

La soirée se passe...j'ai l'impression de dormir...et mon corps est totalement indépendant de mon esprit...c'est bizarre...je ne me souviens même pas de ce que je dis ou fais.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'endors totalement...et je rêve de je ne sais plus trop quoi...c'est très agréable... Je crois que je flotte... Non...c'est quelqu'un qui me porte... Il est grand...il a une voix profonde...je ne vois pas bien son visage...je vois seulement son monocle...

J'ai le droit de me reposer dans ses bras...ici, personne ne me voit...je peux faire tout ce que je veux... Je veux... Je veux l'embrasser.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi...pour le remercier, peut-être?  
Je sens ma tête se relever légèrement...puis je peux voir ses lèvres...

---

"Zgrmmfffff"  
Gneu?  
Je viens de me réveiller, et je ne reconnais pas ma chambre... Ooooh, ma tête! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
Je...je me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait hier soir!  
Aaah, si...on est allé dans un bar avec la classe...et quelques profs...ah, oui, c'est ça, je me souviens...Serra m'avait proposé de boire...et j'ai bu...et c'est le trou noir.  
Oh làlà, j'espère que j'ai rien fait de trop grave!  
Bon, où est-ce que je suis, pour commencer? Dans un lit, apparemment c'est un lit deux places... Oh.  
Y a quelqu'un à côté de moi.  
... Sainte-Elimine, j'espère que je suis toujours vierge!  
Ah, je sens une lampe à côté...allumons-la... Alors, qui est-ce?  
Canas.  
Bien sûr.  
Je vais vérifier quelque chose.  
Bon, je ne suis pas tout nu, c'est déjà ça... Et lui?  
Il est tout habillé...flûte... ...On va mettre cette pensée sur le compte de la gueule de bois.  
Je vais me rendormir...à côté de lui...y a rien de sous-entendu, hein? Alors, il n'y a rien de mal à ça... J'éteins la lampe, je me glisse sous la couverture, et je me blottis contre lui... On n'a qu'à dire que c'est pour me réchauffer!  
Ah, zut...il bouge...il se réveille...Vite, faisons semblant de dormir!

"Erk? l'entends-je murmurer. Erk...réveillez-vous...il est 9 heures..."

Pas de réponse. Je veux rester comme ça un peu plus longtemps...c'est confortable... Heureusement que Serra a organisé la soirée avant le week-end...je peux rester là aussi longtemps que je veux...

"Erk..."

Huh? C'est quoi?  
Une...c'est sa main! Contre ma joue!  
Je...je suis heureux d'être en vie... ...Mais pourquoi il fait ça?  
Bôf. Pas envie de réfléchir.  
Je sens sa main me caresser...pendant quelques instants...elle est grande, et la peau est un peu rugueuse...il ne doit pas prendre soin de lui... Eh? Il la retire! Pourquoi? Je suis tellement surpris que j'ouvre les yeux.

"B...bonjour, Erk...me dit-il, les joues légèrement rougies. Vous, euh...vous avez bien dormi?"

Je crois qu'il va devoir m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaahaaaaa! les boules, hein?Eh ouais! C'est ici que le chapitre 6 s'arrêt-eu!  
-se prend une autre chaise dans la tronche-  
Waiiiieu! Je sais, je vous ai fait attendre, mais j'essaierai de botter le cul de mon frère plus souvent, pour qu'il jarte plus longtemps de l'ordi! Ca vous va comme ça?  
Ben oui! C'est ça aussi, les familles nombreuses! Deux frères qui squattent le pc, plus mon popa qui dort dans la pièce où est le pc! Ca limite un peu mon temps,  
désolée! Mais quand j'ai sorti les premiers chap de cette fic, c'était en profitant du fait que personne utilisait le pc! Parce qu'on était en vacances! Donc,  
si j'ai du retard, c'est pas ma faute! Non mais!  
Bref, rendez-vous au chap suivant!

Erk: Quand est-ce qu'il va se déclarer, ce salaud? J'en peux plus, moi!

Moi: Bientôt, bientôt... tiens, un mouchoir...Review, please


	7. car cela s'avérera payant

Youhouuuu! Désolée de l'attente! Mais c'était dur à écrire ce coup-ci...j'avais pas encore imaginé tous les détails... Mais vous n'serez pas déçus, bande de fripounets! X)

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem est-il à moi? -- a) Oui, bien sûr, ainsi que tous les jeux vidéos et tous les anime et tous les mangas du monde; b) Non, et tu vas t'faire fout' avec tes fantasmes; c) Non, il est à moi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"B...bonjour...euh...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Oooooh làlà...j'ai beau essayer de me souvenir, tout ce que j'obtiens, c'est un gros mal de tête...

"Vous...vous ne vous souvenez de rien? me demande Canas.

-Pas grand chose, non..." réponds-je en remettant vite mon T-shirt.

Il ne dit rien...il baisse la tête...qu'est-ce qu'il a?  
Je me rapproche de lui; il a l'air vraiment abattu...

"Euh...ça va? fais-je en prenant mes chaussettes. Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette...

-Ca va très bien, me répond-il en se relevant brusquement. Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé hier? Vous étiez tellement ivre que vous avez embrassé la moitié de la classe, plus un inconnu...que des hommes!"

L'information chemine leeeentement vers mon cerveau...je n'arrive pas encore à bien me rendre compte...

"Ensuite, reprend-il, vous vous êtes écroulé aux alentours de 1 heure du matin, alors comme tout le monde partait, j'ai été le seul à vous voir, et comme il n'y avait plus de transports à cette heure, que nos deux maisons étaient assez loin et qu'il me restait un peu d'argent, je nous ai pris une chambre pour la nuit dans un petit hôtel."

Il me regarde encore un peu, puis fronce les sourcils.

"Bon, dit-il, je vais rentrer chez moi. Vous devriez faire pareil, il y a un arrêt de bus pas loin, et vos tuteurs doivent être inquiets."

Je ne suis toujours pas réveillé. Mais j'enregistre à peu près ce qu'il me dit...et je ne trouve pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Au revoir", fait-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

J'ai l'impression...qu'il était fâché... Ah, ça y est, je peux comprendre ce qu'il m'a dit.

"**_J'AI PAS FAIT CA?_** " hurle-je tout seul dans la chambre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je regarde mon téléphone d'un air de défi. Allez, mon p'tit Erk, c'est pas la mer à boire! T'étais inconscient, faut bien que tu voies tout ce que tu as fait!  
Je respire un grand coup...

Allez, je compose le numéro! C'est parti! Chuis un homme!

"Allô? Priscilla?

-_Oui?_

-Salut, c'est Erk. Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais...est-ce que tu avais ton portable hier soir?

-_Au bar? Oui, oui...pourquoi?_

-Est-ce que tu...par hasard...tu aurais filmé quelques moments de la soirée? Je parle particulièrement de l'intervalle entre 9 et 1 heures...

-_Quand t'étais bourré, tu veux dire? Bien sûr! On s'était tellement tous marré...mais t'inquiète, à part moi, Serra et Canas, plus personne s'en souvient... Tout le monde était un peu pompette! Au fait, t'as pas trop mal au crâne?_

-Si, un peu...

_Tu veux voir tout ce que t'as fait, c'est ça? Mouais, je comprends...je ne bois pas, mais j'imagine..._-

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer ça le plus tôt possible?

-_Aujourd'hui, tu veux dire?_

-...Oui...

-_Beeeeen euuuh...d'accord, mais..._

-Cool, merci! Je peux passer chez toi? Ca prendra que quelques minutes...

-_Ch...chez moi? Euuuh...oh, et puis, si c'est pas long, ça devrait aller...tu sais où j'habite, hein?_

-Ouais, ouais...je passerai vers 15 heures, OK?

-_Ouais, d'ac'...à plus!_"

Bon. Ca, c'est fait... Je plains les alcoolos, s'ils doivent faire ça tous les jours...

Purée...j'imagine ce que doit penser Serra en ce moment... Attends un moment...Elle m'avait dit un truc, avant que je commence à boire...je crois que c'était...un truc du style: " Je vais te filer un coup de main... pour faire bouger les choses entre toi et Canas...l'alcool est malheureusement le seul remède à ta rigidité"  
Et je crois que c'était elle aussi qui a organisé la sortie au bar-restaurant...

Ca veut dire...qu'elle est au courant...de ce que je ressens?

_Clac_

Ah...ça doit être Madame Louise qui vient encore me demander si tout va bien... Je lui ai dit que je n'avais rien bu, mais...je pue l'alcool à trois mètres à la ronde, et j'ai une mine à faire peur...

Les femmes sont bien trop intelligentes.  
Et les hommes ne sont pas assez méfiants.  
Ah, la porte s'ouvre...j'imagine déjà la longue cheveulure blonde tressée de ma tutrice... Hé? Je la vois...Elle est longue, en effet...mais grise et nouée...oh non...

Je sens que je vais me prendre un sacré savon...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_DING DONG_

_Clac_

"Bonjour, euh...est-ce que Priscilla est là?

-Ouais. Entre.

-Merci."

Ouh làlà, ce type a vraiment pas l'air commode...c'est le frère de Priscilla, je crois...Raymond, il s'appelle...mais il préfère son pseudo...un truc naze, style "Raven"... Bon, je connais un peu la maison de Priscilla, j'étais déjà venu pour préparer un exposé avec elle...sa chambre est à l'étage, mais j'ose pas monter... J'entends Raven fermer la porte et appeler sa soeur:

"**Priscilla! Ton copain est là!** Et toi, morpion, ajoute-t-il à mon adresse, si jamais tu la touches, je te tue.

-Oui, m'sieur, réponds-je complètement terrorisé.

-Et interdiction de sortir du périmètre du salon. Compris?

-Oui, m'sieur, à vos ordres, m'sieur, ça s'ra fait, m'sieur."

J'entends quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Je me retourne...ce n'est pas Priscilla...

"Raymond, qu'est-ce que tu...oh...bonjour...

-Bonjour..." réponds-je.  
Même si j'ai peu d'expérience dans un domaine comme l'attirance ou les phéromones, force m'est de constater que j'ai rarement vu un pareil canon.  
Madame Louise a enfin une rivale. Elle est blonde, elle aussi, les cheveux longs, les ongles limés, dans une espèce de robe...on dirait une soutane... C'est peut-être la copine de Raven?  
Ah, mais non, il est gay...

"T'inquiète, Lucius, c'est juste le copain de ma soeur. J'arrive."

Aaaaaah, boooon, j'comprends maintenaaaaant...

Vous savez quoi? Je ne vais plus penser à rien jusqu'à ce que Priscilla arrive.  
Ca m'évitera les maux de tête. Et vous, ça vous évitera de vous moquer de moi.

"Salut, Erk, dit une voix familière dans les escaliers.

-Ah, coucou, Priscilla. Bon, alors...on va dans le salon...et on ne bouge plus. C'est ça?

-C'est ça, me répond Raven. Et pas un bruit. Bon, Lucius, j'arrive...on va continuer de, euh...étudier...euh...la théologie...hum...Et toi, n'oublie pas, pas-un-bruit!

-Oui, m'sieeeeeur...réponds-je, las, en me dirigeant vers le salon avec Priscilla.

-Désolée que t'aies dû subir ça, me chuchote-t-elle lorsque nous sommes assis sur un canapé. Il est, comment dire...avec son copain...et il n'aime pas être dérangé...mais ne te fie pas à son attitude, il est très sympa...

-Noooon, mais c'est bon, c'est pas grave...c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude..."

Elle me regarde un peu, l'air désolé, puis prend son téléphone portable.

"J'en ai 4 en tout. Ils durent une minute chacun...tu veux vraiment tous les voir?

-Oui, réponds-je comme l'aurait fait le chevalier Lancelot. S'il-te-plaît, ajoute-je d'un ton beaucoup moins assuré.

-Ok...ça va te surprendre...mais, de toute façon personne ou presque ne s'en souvient...

-T'inquiète pas, je vais supporter...faut bien que j'assume ce que j'ai fait..."

Ca y est, c'est parti.  
C'est soooombre...mais on voit quand même...quelqu'un avec un T-shirt sans manches (ça, c'est moi) et un autre type de la classe...à qui j'ai jamais parlé... Enfin, presque... Ah, on entend aussi quelque chose...

"_On peut s'faire un bisou_?

-_Waaaais, okéééé..._"

Et là...l'insoutenable.  
Dis donc, je savais pas que j'embrassais aussi bien...ni aussi longtemps...

"Là, les 3 autres sont un peu pareilles...dit Priscilla en se retenant de rire. Tu l'as fait avec un autre élève, un inconnu au bar qui était bourré, et un prof...

-Laisse-moi deviner...le prof, c'est Canas, c'est ça?

-Oui...mais c'était pas dur à deviner!"

Deviner?...Nooon... C'est le seul baiser dont je me souvienne...mais je pensais que c'était un rêve...et Canas ne m'en a rien dit...pourquoi? J'y réfléchis en regardant les autres vidéos...récapitulons un peu ma situation... Depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois...c'est vrai que je n'arrête pas de penser à lui...et puis...quand j'ai su qu'il était marié, j'avais envie de mourir...mais quand j'ai su qu'il n'aimait pas sa femme, je me suis senti tellement soulagé...et puis...et puis, quand je l'ai embrassé...et quand je me suis réveillé à côté de lui...j'ai eu peur, ce coup-ci!  
Et aussi...quand on m'a menacé de renvoi...je ne voulais plus quitter le lycée...parce que je n'allais plus le revoir... Je me souviens d'un livre de Monsieur Pent que j'ai lu il y a longtemps...il parlait d'une religion de "péchés" et de "pénitence"...mais...ça ne peut pas exister... C'est tellement naturel, ce genre de sentiment! Est-ce un "péché" d'être naturel?  
En fait...oui, c'est ça...je crois qu'on peut le dire comme ça... Je crois que...j'aime mon professeur...

Je crois que j'en suis même fou amoureux...

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant?"

Oups...je l'ai dit à haute voix...Priscilla me regarde quelques secondes, puis elle finit par me dire:

"Tu pourrais commencer par aller parler à Canas..."

Quelques petites secondes s'écoulent, lors desquelles je la regarde, l'air complètement incrédule.

"C...comment tu sais que...

-Pas très dur à deviner, mon p'tit Erk, me répond-elle avant que j'aie terminé. Et puis, Serra m'a un peu raconté l'histoire.

-Ah...ah bon?"

Tiens...c'est bizarre, j'ai une question qui me revient, tout d'un coup...

"Dis donc...dis-je. Tu sais pourquoi elle se donne autant de mal pour m'aider?

-Parce que t'as une bonne tête...

-Hein? Comment ça?

-Mais t'es bête ou quoi? Ca se voit, non?

-Hein? Mais quoi?"

J'ai l'impression que les filles vivent dans leur monde à elles...je pige absolument rien!

"Elle en pinçait pour toi. Et elle aime bien se mêler des affaires des autres, aussi."

Quoi? **ELLE?**

"Comment ça? Elle...elle est...amoureuse de moi?

-Etait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle te voie tomber amoureux de Canas. Mais ça va, maintenant. Elle t'aide pour bien se rentrer dans le crâne que t'as déjà quelqu'un. Enfin, d'après moi."

Elle est maso, ou quoi?  
C'est bizarre...je me sens mal, tout d'un coup...

Quelle journée de merde...

"Dis...me fait Priscilla. Ne lui dis rien à ce sujet. Je pense que ça vaut mieux.

-Ah...d'accord..."

Je préfère obéir...avec mon tact habituel...surtout avec les filles...je préfère suivre ses conseils.

"De ton côté, parle avec Canas, et essaie de lui dire ce que tu as sur le coeur.

-Mais t'es dingue! Je vais me faire jeter! Il va me prendre pour un taré! Et c'est un prof, et moi, un élève...si on nous voit ensemble, il risque de gros ennuis!

-Bah...au moins, t'auras essayé...et tu te sentiras mieux...et, qui sait? Peut-être qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi, lui aussi..."

J'ai la poitrine qui chauffe, rien qu'en entendant cette supposition... lui...m'aimer? Aimer quelqu'un comme moi? Ca serait vraiment...

"Bon, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Je ne veux pas te ficher dehors, mais si mon frère te voit alors que je lui ai dit 'quelques minutes'...il va te tuer...

-Très sympa, à part ça, pas vrai?" fais-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je l'entends qui descend les escaliers...sûrement pour vérifier que je suis parti... Je dis au revoir à Priscilla, et je fiche le camp de cette maison (en fermant la porte j'ai à peine le temps d'entendre son frère dire '_T'avais pas dit qu'il était grand?_' et elle répondre '_J't'ai déjà dit que mon petit ami s'appelait Guy!_').

Ca va mieux...j'ai l'impression de m'être libéré d'un poids.  
C'est quand même dommage pour Serra...mais elle en aura d'autres, des mecs bien mieux que moi!  
Mais moi...j'aurai que Canas. Enfin, s'il ne me jette pas comme une chaussette...

Flûte. Un autre poids prend place.  
_ Comment je vais lui dire?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youhou! Je suis là! Là! Ici! EH! PARTEZ PAS, **JE SUIS LA JVOUS DIS!**!

Erk: Dis donc...t'es sûre de ton coup? Je vais pas encore passer pour une nouille?

Moi: Ben non...tu te trouves pas mignon dans ce chapitre?

Erk: Bof.

Moi: Moi j'trouve que si. Et Serra? T'es touché d'apprendre ses anciens sentiments? Et Priscilla avec Guy? Et la rencontre avec Pent? Et tes nouveaux vêtements? Et ta déco intérieure?

Erk: Aidez-moi...pitié...sortez-moi de là...

Moi: Pas question! Personne ne viendra t'aider! Mouahahahah! Rendez-vous au chap' suivant!

Erk: Ch'peux même pas me suicider?

Moi (et tous les fans de Erk en choeur): **_NAN! _**


	8. Un dimanche pluvieux

Pour changer un peu, voici un chapitre**_ tout du POV de Canas_**. C'est un peu tristounet, sa vie a l'air grise et terne...heureusement, avec sa nouvelle formule,  
Arierkl redonne des couleurs à sa vie et à ses pull-over!  
...Pardon. Je l'ferai plus, juré. 

Disclaimer: Je suis sûre que si on tirait à la courte-paille pour savoir à qui appartient Fire Emblem, je perdrais. Sûre et certaine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hum?  
Oh, c'est vrai...on est dimanche... Bon, tant que je suis levé...je vais voir si elle est là... Non...elle a dû aller bosser, même aujourd'hui...

"Popaaaaaaa!"

Oh, tiens...il est levé, lui aussi...il court vers moi...

"Dis donc, lui dis-je, tu es censé dormir, à cette heure-ci! Et arrête un peu de courir comme ça, tu vas te faire mal...

-Mééé n'ai pus sommeil! Pis n'ai pas mal!"

Je le prend dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur la joue.  
Je me demande si lui aussi se sent seul... Elle n'est jamais là, elle travaille toujours...il doit se demander à quoi ça ressemble, une vraie mère... Oh, làlà...je suis parti pour une bonne journée de déprime... Je vais me faire un café...

"Popa! On peut aller dehors aujourd'huiiii?

-Mmmh...je crois qu'il va pleuvoir...mais on peut toujours essayer...

-Ouaaiiis!"

C'est vraiment un petit curieux, ce gamin. Il me rappelle moi.

_"Maman! On peut sortir?_

_-Finis d'abord de lire cette thèse. Ensuite, tu pourras aller sur le balcon._

_-Mais mamaaaan...à l'école, y disent qu'ils sortent tout le temps avec leurs parents! Y vont dans des zoos, au cinéma, au musée..._

_-Eh bien, ils finiront mal. Il rateront leurs études et gagneront mal leur vie. Je sais ce qui est bon pour mes enfants, ne t'inquiète pas."_

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, ma femme réagit quasiment pareil avec notre enfant. Le seul endroit du dehors qu'il connaisse avec elle, c'est la crèche.  
Donc, de temps en temps, j'accompagne Jann au parc, mais seulement lorsque le travail me le permet... Tiens...une phrase me revient en mémoire... '_La vie ne tourne pas autour du travail_'.  
Oh, c'est vrai...c'est ce garçon qui m'avait dit ça... Quel gosse adorable, celui-là. Je voudrais bien essayer une vie comme ça...sans souci...sans penser au travail...

Ah, flûte...penser à lui, ça me rappelle quelque chose de désagréable... A ce bar, quand je l'avais porté dans mes bras...et...qu'il m'a...

"Popa! Tu rêvassouilles?

-Nnnn quoi? Oh, non, je réfléchis. Allez, va t'habiller!

-Vouiiii!"

Bon, c'est pas le moment de se laisser abattre!  
Ca va être une bonne journée! Une bonne journée avec mon fils, dehors, et on va tranquillement se promener, et il n'y aura ni Erk, ni ma femme, ni personne!

---

"Popa, t'viens jouer?

-Non, pas tout de suite. Je dois d'abord lire ce chapitre, et après, je viens...d'accord?

-Mmmf..."

Aaah, calme, paix, quiétude!  
Enfin, je décompresse, assis seul sur un banc, mon fils qui joue dans le bac à sable...il n'y a pas grand monde, et le ciel se couvre de plus en plus... Allez, lisons!  
Hein?

Il y a une petite goutte d'eau qui vient de s'écraser sur ma page...

**BROROOOOOOOOOM**

Oh non...

"Papaaaaa! A peuuur!

-C'est rien, Jann, c'est seulement le tonnerre. On va peut-être rentrer..."

Et merde.  
Voilà madame la pluie.

"Viens sous mon manteau, Jann! La station de tramway n'est pas très loin..."

On court tous les deux sous ce torrent...et en plus, avec le soleil qu'on a eu tout le mois, elle n'est pas prête de s'arrêter... Ah, enfin arrivés à la station!  
Mais...le tramway n'est pas là...

"Papa, y vient quand le train?

-Euh...deux secondes, papa regarde..."

Voyons, voyons...oh non... Pas de tramway avant ce soir!  
C'était censé être une bonne journée! **UNE JOURNEE PEINARDE**!

"Aloooors? Y vient quand?

-Euh...pas tout de suite...on va aller s'abriter en l'attendant, d'accord?"

Oui, s'abriter, il est gentil, le papa, mais il connait pas du tout la ville!  
On se remet à courir dans le centre-ville...mais aucune boutique, aucun bar n'est ouvert.

Aïe. Un éclair.

"Papaaaaa! Rentreeeer!

-Pas tout de suite, Jann...maintenant, laisse papa combattre la vilaine crise de nerfs qui est en train de s'emparer de lui..."

Allez, creuse-toi un peu la cervelle...un endroit...un abri...n'importe où... Sainte-Elimine, un miracle, s'il-vous-plaît...

"Canas?"

Hein? Quoi?  
Ah, ben c'était rapide... Je me retourne, pour voir qui m'a appelé...

"Erk? Mais...qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

-Erk!

-Bonjour, Jann, fait-il à mon fils. Ben, cette ville, c'est, comme qui dirait, ma ville...et j'allais à la salle de jeux d'arcades...c'est le seul endroit qui ne me déprime pas un dimanche pluvieux...Et vous...qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?"

Il se met à rougir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adore le voir comme ça.

"En fait, réponds-je en souriant, on voulait rentrer chez nous à cause de la pluie, mais aucun tramway ne passe avant 19 heures...et on cherche un endroit où s'abriter en attendant...

-Ben...venez avec moi, alors! La salle de jeux, c'est l'un des rares endroits à être ouverts le dimanche!"

Quel gosse adorable.  
Et nous voilà partis tous les trois en courant sous la pluie...je ne sais pas pourquoi...mais on rit...on s'éclabousse en courant dans les flaques, Erk manque de glisser deux ou trois fois, et nous finissons à la salle de jeux, trempés, mais pliés en deux.

"Vous...pfffr! Vous devriez mettre des semelles compensées! Elles adhèreraient mieux au sol! dis-je en essuyant les larmes de rire de mes yeux.

-Oh, ça va, hein! répond-il, tout rouge. Vous vous y connaissez en jeux vidéos? ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Euh...pas trop, non...

-Alors, venez! J'vais vous montrer!"

Il me prend le bras et me traîne jusqu'aux machines.  
C'est vrai que j'ai passé ma jeunesse à étudier...je ne sais même pas me servir d'un simple jeu vidéo...

"Je vais vous apprendre...fait-il. Tenez! Ce jeu, là-bas...il est assez simple..."

Nous traversons tous les trois la grande salle bondée, et je vois quelques élèves de la classe de Erk nous saluer... Je ne pensais que Erk avait autant de copains, finalement...il sait s'adapter... ...Il n'est pas comme moi...

"Voilà! me fait-il une fois que nous sommes arrivés. D'habitude, je prends le Mage Anima...mais pour un débutant, je conseille plutôt un Shaman...

-Euh...ok...dis-je en tripatouillant les boutons du jeu.

-Le but est très simple: il faut neutraliser tous les ennemis.

-Euh...ok...

-Là...là! frappez celui-là par derrière! Bien! Et maintenant, allez chercher une potion...voilà!"

Mon fils me regarde jouer...je pensais que j'allais être une vraie bille, mais...Erk me guide si bien que je ne meurs qu'au quatrième niveau!

"Bon, ben...c'est pas mal, pour une première fois...me fait-il, encourageant.

-**EH, LES MECS!** fait un élève qui m'avait regardé joué. **CANAS A REUSSI LES TROIS PREMIERS NIVEAUX DE L'"_EMBLEME DE FEU_"**!

-Nooon?

-C'est pas vrai!"

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle viennent voir mon score...apparemment, j'ai fait un score minable, mais je suis l'un des seuls profs à avoir osé toucher à ce jeu.

L'après-midi entière se passe à regarder Erk pulvériser les plus hauts scores du jeu, puis, lorsque la salle ferme, le soleil est revenu, caché par un reste de nuage.

"Il n'est que 18 heures...dis-je en regardant ma montre.

-On peut toujours attendre là-bas...murmure Erk en montrant l'aire de jeux du doigt. Tu veux bien, Jann?

-Ouaiiiis!

-En tout cas, c'est l'endroit le plus proche que je connaisse qui possède des places assises...

-Mais, dis-je, les bancs sont trempés...

-Qui parle de bancs?" me répond Erk, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Et nous voilà assis sur deux balançoires, Jann sur les genoux de Erk.  
Le soleil couchant qui se reflète sur sa peau lui donne une allure très...romantique...presque sensuelle...

Je devrais me gifler, rien que pour avoir osé souiller son image avec cette pensée...

"Alors...comment avez-vous trouvé cette journée? me demande-t-il en regardant devant lui, les yeux dans le vague.

-Eh bien...réponds-je en le fixant. J'ai adoré. Je ne serai jamais aussi bon que vous dans ce genre de domaine...ajoute-je en riant.

-Mais si...vous pouvez toujours vous entraîner! fait-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Nous n'avons pas de jeux vidéos à la maison...

-Alors, revenez à la salle de temps en temps...

-Ouais, popa! On reviendra, hein?"

Ils me regardent tous les deux... Et je cède...

"Bon...très bien...mais je ne sais pas quand je serai de nouveau libre...ma femme travaillait, aujourd'hui...

-Et alors? dit Erk en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Parce qu'elle aurait le droit de sortir, et pas vous?

-Hum..."

Il est encore plus rouge que d'habitude, tourne la tête pour ne plus me voir, et il a l'air de s'en vouloir.  
Je crois que, depuis le début, il s'en veut de se mêler de choses qui ne le regardent pas... Flûte...je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.  
Il est vraiment mignon.

"Qu...qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire? demande-t-il d'un ton un peu agressif.

-Mais rien...c'est vous...je vous trouve tellement..."

Je vais pas dire "mignon", quand même? Canas, reprend-toi! Tu peux pas trouver un gosse de 15 ans "mignon"! Ce n'est pas ton fils, ce n'est pas une fille!  
Au lieu de finir ma phrase, je pose ma main sur sa tête et lui caresse les cheveux.  
Il n'a pas l'air de détester...

Je glisse ma main sur sa nuque, puis...sur sa joue...je mets mon pouce sur ses lèvres...

Il se lève brusquement, et dépose mon fils par terre.

"Jjjje vais y aller! lâche-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant presque.

-Attendez..."

Et meeerde...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
** MAIS QUEL CON! JE VAIS PASSER POUR UN VIEUX PERVERS!**  
C'est pas pervers, ce que j'ai fait, pourtant...un brin osé, peut-être... Abruti, Canas, abruti...

C'est marrant...mais j'arrive pas à m'en vouloir... Aaaah, son visage...c'était...trop mignon...

"Popa! N'est parti!

-Oui, oui, je sais...on va y aller, maintenant, hein..."

---

Nous revoilà à la maison. Je suis sur un nuage... Je ne me dispute pas avec ma femme...ce n'est pas la peine... J'ai une idée fixe depuis que Erk s'est enfui.

Où est-il, ce livre? Ah, le voilà. Quelle page, encore? Ah, là...voilà...

_"L'homosexualité, en tant que maladie psychologique, est une dégénérescence que l'on doit combattre dès qu'elle se présente; car l'homosexualité, basée ou non sur un choix, conduit souvent à la pédophilie, voire à d'autres perversités sexuelles."_

Alors...c'est ce qu'ils pensent de l'homosexualité? Ces auteurs... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser...

C'est bien la première fois que je ne trouve pas la réponse que je cherche dans un livre!  
En quoi se permettent-ils de comparer l'amour à une maladie?

...Je...je crois que c'est clair...mais je ne peux pas le lui dire.  
Je ne pourrai jamais le lui dire.  
Il est trop jeune, il n'est certainement pas homo...et je prends de gros risques en voulant lui dire quelque chose de ce style!  
Il ne voudra plus me regarder, ma femme va demander le divorce et emportera mon fils avec elle...je me ferai sûrement renvoyer...

Le mieux, c'est de faire semblant de rien...ça sera mieux pour lui...et pour moi...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yault! Ahh làlà, croyez-le ou non, j'ai également fait pas mal de recherches pour ce chapitre. Mais pas pour les personnages de fire emblem. Non, non.  
Pour l'opinion d'un homophobe sur l'homosexualité.  
Chuis tombée sur des sites, mon vieux...ça m'a foutu la trouille...au moins, ça m'a permis de connaître le point de vue des homophobes...mais c'est un peu dur de respecter les opinions des autres, parfois. Attention, j'ai dit respecter. Pas partager.  
Plutôt crever que de leur donner raison sur ce point. Non mais. Et vive la liberté sexuelle!

Erk et Canas: Ouaaaaais!

Moi: Bien. Parlons de choses moins profondes, sinon, je pourrais me surprendre à réfléchir! Vous imaginez un peu?

Canas: Ca fait peur...

Erk: Et quand est-ce qu'on se déclare? J'en peux plus, moi...

Moi: Patience, mon petit...patience...il me semble que le prochain chapitre devrait entièrement répondre à tes exigences...

Erk: Mais t'avais pas dit un truc du genre "je devrais avoir fini cette fic pour le début des vacances d'été"?

Moi: Moui...j'ai été un peu optimiste, sur ce coup...

Bref, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Nyahaha!


	9. Une semaine de dingue

Ah! Des gens! Pfiou, vous m'avez fait peur! Bon, voilà le chap 9...comment ça, "y aura combien de chapitres"? Beeeeen...euuh...hum, détournez pas la conversation! Le chap 9, c'est le chap 9! Na!Ah, avant de commencer, à propos de rien...chuis tombée sur un site avec tooous les persos de fire emblem 7 en artwork. eaichu250. it  
Si ça vous intéresse. 

Le disclaimer est parti en vacances, mais il m'a chargé de vous transmettre ceci: "Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas".

Ce chapitre étant particulièrement long, j'espère que vous n'avez pas de problème de vue...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Erk? Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas...je crois que j'ai seulement attrapé un petit coup de froid...ça va passer!"

Purée...heureusement que je suis vite monté dans ma chambre quand je suis rentré! Elle n'y a vu que du feu... Bon, récapitulons... Après notre merveilleuse journée ensemble, il m'a caressé les cheveux (rien d'anormal, ou presque), puis la nuque (ça commence à chauffer), puis la joue (ouille), et enfin...les lèvres (au secours.  
Il aime tant que ça me voir souffrir?  
Sale gros sadique!

...Ou alors...il a fait ça...parce qu'il...

"Erk, tu veux que je te fasse une tisane?"

Je sursaute. C'est encore Madame Louise...

"Non, réponds-je, merci, c'est gentil, mais j'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de repos."

Je l'entends s'en aller. Pfiou.  
C'est vrai que mon histoire n'est pas très crédible...un rhume, à cette époque de l'année?

Je me lève, et me dirige vers la fenêtre.  
Il doit être arrivé chez lui, maintenant...pourquoi je suis parti aussi vite? On aurait pu rester encore un peu...

Les nuages reviennent...

Bon... Je reviens vers mon lit, et je commence à me déshabiller pour enfiler mon pyjama...

Tiens...ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas regardé dans un miroir... Je m'approche de ma glace, torse-nu... C'est vrai que j'ai pas vraiment une silhouette de body-builder... Mais de là à me confondre avec une fille... C'est ce qu'il a fait, quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois... Bon...j'avoue que je suis petit et assez mince...que j'ai les cheveux longs...et de grands yeux...et ma garde-robe conviendrait même à Serra!

Je me demande ce que ça fait, d'être une fille... Il doit me rester deux balles de jonglage... Je les avais reçues quand j'étais malade... Ah, les voilà!  
Alors, hum...j'enfile mon haut...je les mets là, et...

Voilà...ben...je vois pas ce que les mecs trouvent d'aussi "excitant"...

Ca m'fait une petite poitrine...

_Toc toc toc_

_ Clac_

"Excuse-moi, Erk, mais Louise m'a dit que tu..."

Silence complet.  
C'est Monsieur Pent.

Putain! Je l'avais même pas entendu arriver!  
Bon, euh...pas de panique... D'abord, on gicle ces saloperies de boules...voilà...euh...réfléchis, Erk, par pitié, **réfléchis**! Une excuse! N'importe laquelle! Sinon, il va vraiment finir par se poser des questions... Un devoir de bio...non...de la psychologie! Oui! C'est ça!  
Ah mais non, j'étudie pas ça... J'suis foutuuuuuuu...

"Tu prépares un déguisement?" me demande-t-il, étonné.

Oh.  
Ca, c'est chouette.

"**Oui**! Ouiouioui c'est un déguisement de fille! Voilà voilà! Et euh...je voulais savoir si les boules de jonglages allaient faire l'affaire pour...euh...les...

-Ah, bon, me dit-il en s'approchant, encore un peu suspicieux. Bref, je dois te parler.

-Hum, euh...d'accord...mais à propos de quoi?"

J'ai l'impression qu'il se doute de quelque chose...noon, ça doit être mon côté parano.

"Louise m'a dit que tu avais attrapé un rhume...mais tu ne m'as pas l'air si mal en point...

-Ah, euh...z'avez vu comme j'ai guéri vite? Ahahaha..."

Oh làlà...est-ce qu'il va encore vouloir me poser des questions? Comme hier...quand je suis rentré avec la gueule de bois... Je m'asseois sur mon lit; il fait de même. Nous regardons tous les deux devant nous, dans le vide...

"Bon, écoute, dit-il doucement. Je sais que tu traverses une mauvaise passe. Hier, quand tu es revenu au milieu de la journée, par exemple...je sais bien que tu n'étais pas allé "dormir chez un copain".

-Euh...en fait, je...

-Non, non, je n'ai pas à savoir ce que tu as fait. Ca ne me regarde pas, tu as le droit d'avoir ta vie privée. Mais nous mentir...j'apprécie moins."

Je regarde mes pieds.  
Je me sens nul, tout d'un coup...

"Est-ce que tu as confiance en nous? me demande-t-il en me regardant.

-B...bien sûr!

-Alors tu sais que tu peux nous dire la vérité si tu le veux."

Mais non, je ne peux pas.  
C'est pas si simple.  
Si vous savez que j'ai ce penchant pour mon prof de littérature, vous allez vous jeter par la fenêtre...

Alors on va juste dire que je me suis un peu bourré la gueule.  
Au sujet de Canas, on va attendre ma majorité.

"Toute la classe avait prévu une sortie dans un restaurant...je vous avais prévenus...mais en fait, c'était aussi un bar...et on m'a proposé de boire...

-Et tu as bu...de l'alcool?

-O...oui..."

J'ai envie de mouriiiir...décevoir mon tuteur...je me sens minable... J'suis vraiment un abruti!

Le silence pèse... Puis j'entends Monsieur Pent éclater de rire.

"Tu sais, me fait-il en reprenant son souffle, moi, la première fois que j'ai bu...j'avais 6 ans, et j'avais chipé de la liqueur de cerise dans la réserve de mes parents...alors, je pense que je peux comprendre. Il faut bien une première fois!"

J'écarquille les yeux, incrédule.  
Nooon...lui? Il en a bu aussi jeune? Et...il n'est pas en colère...

"Mais dis-moi, où as-tu dormi?

-Euh...j'avais un ami qui avait un peu d'argent...et on a pris une chambre à l'hôtel...

-Un "ami"?"

Il est fort, ce mec.

"D'accord. Mon prof de littérature.

-Ah, oui...M. Canas, c'est ça?

-Oui...

-J'espère que tu l'as bien remercié..."

Deux minutes.  
C'est vrai...je ne l'ai toujours pas remercié! Les évènements m'ont tellement dépassé que j'ai complètement oublié!  
Je le ferai quand on se reverra...j'essaierai de l'attraper, demain...

Euh, minute, Erk...t'oublies qu'il t'a copieusement tripoté il y a moins d'une demi-heure...

Ca se complique...

"Sinon, Erk, je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'encore plus personnel. D'homme à homme.

-Ah...allez-y...

-Tu as l'air préoccupé, ces derniers temps. Je crois que je sais pourquoi..."

Aïe.  
J'avais dit que ça se compliquait, avant ça?

"Dis-moi. Est-ce que tu es amoureux?"

Et voilà.  
Je suis mort.  
Bon, ben...le tout pour le tout...de toute façon, il sait quand je mens, alors...

"Beeeeeen...disons que j'ai des vues sur quelqu'un...

-Hoho! Ne m'en dis pas plus. Je le savais. Et Louise qui prétendait que je n'avais plus aucune intuition. Et...le quelqu'un en question, elle le sait?

-Non...je sais pas trop comment le lui dire...

-Tu ne trouveras pas quoi dire dans les livres, fait-il en voyant le tas de manuels psychologiques amassés sur mon bureau. Crois-moi...j'ai déjà essayé, avant de parler à Louise...ça n'a rien donné.

-Ah...qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors?

-Dis-lui ce que tu ressens le plus tôt possible...n'attends pas que quelqu'un d'autre te la prenne!

-Aha...d'accord..."

Bon. De ce côté, c'est loupé: il est marié.  
Mais je vais quand même suivre le conseil...on sait jamais, des fois qu'il réponde "Moi aussi, Erk, je t'aime depuis que je t'ai rencontré, fuyons ensemble!  
Je te protégerai, je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je te couvrirai de fleurs, et..."

"Merci pour le conseil, dis-je en me baffant intérieurement pour lutter contre une crise d'hystérie spirituelle.

-Bon...je vais te laisser maintenant; je sors avec Louise, ce soir.

-Très bien. Je garde la maison."

Il disparait derrière la porte.  
Oufff...il sait quelque chose, mais pas le principal.  
Amoureux d'un mec, d'un mec marié, d'un prof, d'un père de famille, de quelqu'un âgé d'une dizaine d'années de plus que moi...hahaha.  
Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas comment je vais lui dire.  
Mettons-nous devant la glace, et imaginons que c'est Canas.  
Heureusement que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup d'imagination.  
Bon.

"Canas, je dois vous parler..."

Non, le ton est un peu autoritaire.

"Canas, s'il-vous-plaît...j'aimerais vous..."

Non plus. Je ne vais pas lui annoncer un décès, je vais lui dé-cla-rer-ma-flamme.  
Reprenons.

"Canas...il faut que je vous dise..."

---

"Hé, Erk!

-Coucou, Serra.

-Alors...raconte-moi tout!"

Lundi matin. Les élèves de seconde sont de plus en plus excités à l'approche des grandes vacances, mais moi...c'est pour autre chose.  
Serra me coince dès que j'arrive dans la salle de classe. Pas le choix: je lui raconte tout en détail. Tout...concernant Canas.  
Y compris mon entraînement intensif devant la glace hier, et le fait que je n'ai absolument pas dormi de la nuit.  
Mais comme la prof est arrivée entre-temps, on est obligé de baisser le ton.

"Quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire? me souffle-t-elle, cachée derrière son livre.

-Je pense que je vais aller le voir ce soir après les cours, vu qu'il bosse, aujourd'hui.

-Et tu vas lui dire quoi?

-J'en sais trop rien...j'improviserai!

-**ERK, SERRA! SI MON COURS NE VOUS INTERESSE PAS, VOUS POUVEZ SORTIR!**"

La première heure se passe normalement, puis le cours suivant, et le cours d'après...

Fin de la dernière heure: culture générale.  
Je me prépare à affronter mon destin, la peur au ventre et le sang aux lèvres, puisque mes dents refusent de se desserrer.  
Ca y est. La sonnerie. Je vais mourir...allez! Tu vas sortir de cette salle, descendre au rez-de-chaussée, frapper à la salle des profs, parler à ce scrogneugneu de scrogneugneu, lui dévoiler ce que t'as sur le coeur, et devenir un homme, mon fils!  
Après, seulement, tu pourras faire un ulcère, si ça te chante.  
Allez, Erkichou, c'est parti mon kik...

"Erk, fait M. Kent en s'approchant, je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps, mais je dois vous mettre en garde: si vos notes n'augmentent pas avant le conseil,  
c'est-à-dire, dans moins d'une semaine, c'est le renvoi. Je préparerai une petite colle facile, mais tous les profs ne seront pas aussi tendres. Si vous tenez à rester, révisez.

-Ah...oui...merci..."

Quoi? Me faire virer? Bouarf, on verra plus tard. Pour l'instant...Canassucre, me voici!

---

_Toc toc toc _

_Clac_

"Salut p'tit gars. Tu cherches qui?

-Ca...euh...monsieur Canas...

-OK, deux minutes."

M. Sain. Il était là, lui, quand j'ai roulé une gamelle à tout le monde au bar?  
Oui, il était là.  
Ah. Et voilà Canas.

"Bonjour, Erk, euh...vous vouliez me voir?

-Bonjour, C...monsieur Canas. Venez, il faut que je vous parle..."

Ca y est. Je l'entraîne dans un coin isolé du couloir... Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire?

"Je sais, je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait hier, me dit-il avant que j'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Ah, euh...c'est rien, voyons...moi, je veux vous dire que..."

Allez, allez...trois mots...trois petits mots de rien du tout!

"...Que ça fait déjà presque deux mois qu'on se connait, et...et qu'on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble...et..."

Alleeeeez! Encore un effort!

"Et que...vous voyez...je...je..."

C'est encore bien plus dur que ce que je pensais!  
Je suis sûrement cramoisi...

"Et que vous quoi?" me fait-il en souriant légèrement.

**Sale sadique!**

"Que je...que je...que je me demandais si...si vous..."

Allez, Erk, acte 3, scène 4, la suite du texte c'est: "_si vous ressentiez la même chose que moi, qui suis amoureux de vous..._" Allez!

"...Si..si vous accepteriez de m'aider à réviser!

-Quoi?"

Oh non...c'est pas ça que je devais diiire... Il a l'air un peu étonné...je vais vite retirer ce que j'ai dit...

"Ah, vous voulez que je vous aide à passer en première, hein?

-Ben, j...euh...

-Bon, d'accord. Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi après les cours.

-Je...je ne veux pas déranger!"

Je suis nul, mais nul, mais nul, mais nul, mais **_nul_**!

"Bah, dit-il, ma femme est partie avec ses étudiants en voyage scolaire, elle ne nous dérange...euh...elle ne nous en voudra pas...

-Alors, dans ce cas...merci beaucoup..."

Et il repart dans la salle des professeurs après m'avoir demandé de l'attendre.

---

"Alors, quelle est la charge de l'ion potassium?

-Euh...positive...

-Facile, c'est dans le nom...faisons une petite pause...

-Oui..."

Nous sommes dans l'appartement de Canas. C'est encore plus bordélique que la dernière fois.  
Là, on est en train de réviser la physique-chimie...je crois qu'on trouve ça aussi chiant l'un que l'autre. Mais bon. Il est bien sympa de m'aider à réviser.  
Il disparait dans la cuisine, puis revient cinq minutes plus tard, deux mugs de café à la main.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez d'autre de prévu pour demain? dit-il en me donnant l'un des mugs.

-De la culture générale...

-Bon, ça ira, alors...

-Oui...merci encore de m'aider! Je sais que c'est pas très reposant...

-Mais de rien...je n'avais pas grand chose à faire..."

Je jette un coup d'oeil à son bureau; il n'y a que des copies à corriger, des livres ouverts, des tonnes de feuilles bourrées de notes...

Pas grand chose à faire, hein?

Il est quelle heure? Minuit? Déjà?  
Le petit est au lit...mais nous, je crois qu'on n'est pas près de faire pareil...

"Ah, à propos de rien, dis-je en reposant mon mug vide par terre. Je ne vous ai même pas remercié pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée...quand j'ai eu, vous savez...le petit problème éthylique...

-Ah, oui...oh, mais ce n'est rien...on a eu la chambre pour presque rien, c'était juste un taudis déguisé en hôtel...

-C'est quand même très gentil."

Il boit son café tranquillement...moi, je ne trouve rien à dire... Il pose son mug à côté du mien...

"Dites, fait-il au bout de quelques minutes, je ne vous ai jamais demandé ce que vous voulez faire plus tard...

-Oh...je pense que je vais rédiger des thèses, comme Monsieur Pent...je vais étudier pour pouvoir arriver au moins à son niveau...et...et voilà...

-Mmmh...vraiment..."

Il...il n'est pas comme d'habitude...il me regarde...un peu bizarrement... Il doit être fatigué... Je fais mine de relire un peu mes leçons.  
Il continue de me reluquer...je le sens... C'est pas que ça me gêne, mais...y a quelque chose qui ne va pas du tout...

Je bâille.  
Oh làlà...si je reste éveillé encore 6 heures, ça va me faire deux nuits blanches de suite... Je risque de mourir...

"On devrait se reposer, finit-il par dire en me voyant frotter mes yeux pendant deux bonnes minutes. Si vous êtes fatigué demain, vous n'arriverez à rien.

-Oui..."

Il va vers un placard, sort une couverture et me dit de m'allonger sur le canapé.

"Je viendrai vous réveiller demain, d'accord?

-Oui...merci pour tout..."

Voilà, il a quitté la pièce... Je n'aurais pas dû boire du café...

Je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit.

---

"Vous avez une heure, dit la prof de physique en retournant à son bureau. Et si jamais j'entends un seul chuchoti..."

Ca y est, c'est parti, frais comme un gardon, des anti-sèches plein la cervelle!  
Ouh, mais ça m'a l'air bien dur, tout ça... Bof, pas grave, y a d'autres matières que la physique... Essayons quand même d'y répondre...

Ca ne peut être qu'une bonne journée, avec le réveil de ce matin...même si je n'ai pas dormi...

"Erk...réveillez-vous...il est sept heures...

-Mmmmh...

-Allez, ne m'obligez pas à vous porter...Erk..."

J'en ai encore le sang aux narines.  
Bref.  
L'heure se passe...je réponds à quasiment toutes les questions...maintenant, quant à savoir si c'est juste... La cloche sonne: tout le monde sort dans le couloir.

"P'taaaain, j'me suis viandé!

-Eh, rends-moi mes anti-sèches! Y a les réponses du contrôle de demain dessus...

-Et toi Erk, t'as réussi? me demande Rebecca, l'air dépité.

-Euh...j'en sais trop rien...mais j'avais révisé, pour une fois..."

Elle rigole, puis va rejoindre ses copines.  
Boon.  
Si j'ai pas au moins la moyenne, c'est que la prof a été soudoyée. Bon...encore deux contrôles, plus une colle, et la journée est finie...

---

Même bilan pour le contrôle de bio, et pour celui de langue erturienne...

La colle va avoir lieu là, dans cette salle...M. Kent va tous nous appeler, un par un, et ça ne va pas durer plus de 10 minutes. J'ai quand même un peu le trac...

Ah, au bout d'une demi-heure, c'est enfin mon tour.  
Allons-y.

"Bien, dit M. Kent. Voilà le sujet de la colle: Anima. Dites-moi ce que vous en savez."

Oh.  
Ce prof est génial.  
Je disserte pendant 15 bonnes minutes, je lui donne une vingtaine de titres importants, je lui sort tout.  
Absolument tout.  
Résumé, bien sûr.  
Ca fera au moins un truc où je serai sûr d'avoir une bonne note.

"B...bien...murmure-t-il en griffonant quelque chose sur une feuille une fois que j'ai terminé. Vous pouvez y aller.

-Au revoir, m'sieur, fais-je en sortant de la salle.

-Hé, Erk! fait Serra en me voyant dans le couloir. Alors?

-Génial. J'ai débité tout ce que je savais. Sort-lui des titres comme "_les mystères originels_" et "_Théorie structurelle générale sur la magie Anima_(1)", t'es sûre d'avoir la moyenne.

-Ah, c'est sur Anima? Meeeerdeu, j'ai révisé la magie curative, moi!"

Je lui dis au-revoir, puis je dévale les escaliers pour aller voir Canas.  
Il a cours avec les première, au 1er étage.  
Je vais attendre la sonnerie à côté de la porte.

**_DING DENG DONG_**

"Aaaah! Putain, c'est pas trop tôt! fait un élève en sortant de la salle. Hé, Guy, tu veux bien me porter mon sac? Il est louuuuurd, aujourd'hui...

-Ta gueule, Matthew" répond Guy en sortant à son tour.

Tous les élèves sortent de la salle...et il ne reste plus que Canas.  
Je jette un petit coup d'oeil dans la salle... Oh là là...il est effondré sur son bureau, la tête dans les bras... Il a vraiment l'air crevé!  
Je m'approche de lui et lui secoue doucement le bras.

"Canas...murmure-je. Vous dormez?

-Zzzgnfmr.

-Canas..."

Merde...il est...trop mignon... Je...y a personne dans le couloir, alors... C'est une super occasion... Allez, Erk...deviens un homme... J'approche mon visage du sien...

"Zgnmfff...Gnerk?"

Oups.

"Ah euuuuuuh vous étiez un peu somnolent, alors, euh...j'ai voulu vous réveiller en douceur, v'voyez...

-Mmmh...j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, et la nuit d'avant non plus...

-Moi non plus...on a fait deux nuits blanches, on ferait mieux de se reposer, ce soir...

-Mouiff...mais vous venez quand même à la maison, hein?

-...D'accord..."

Je l'aide à se lever, et on rentre à son appartement.  
On y va en bus, vu que, ce matin, on n'a pas pris le tandem...de toute façon, on n'aurait ni l'un ni l'autre la force de pédaler.

---

"Allez, Canas...plus que quelques marches, et on y est!

-Mouirf..."

Oh...je suis crevé, moi aussi...mais allez! Un peu de courage, Erk!  
Faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui... C'est un peu le remboursement de la dette que je lui dois pour l'hôtel...

"Voilààà...dis-je en ouvrant la porte à l'aide des clé antérieurement prises dans la poche de Canas. On y est! Allez, dans votre chambre...dépêchez-vous de mettre votre pyjama et allez dormir...

-NnfautchercherJannàlacrèche...

-Hein?

-Mon fiche...il est à la crèche...est-che que vous pourriez aller le chercher? Ch'il-vous-plaît...je vais vous noter l'adreche, est écrire un mot à la pur... la puéricli...puéricultriche...

-Ah...d'accord...je vais vous chercher un papier et un stylo..."

---

Pourquoi j'accepte toujours ce qu'on me demande?

"Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même? Il est malade?

-Il a passé deux nuits blanches de suite, dis-je en pensant très fort "moi aussi, et je suis un ado".

-Oooh, à cause du travail, je suppose...je comprends, ça m'arrive souvent, moi aussi...bon, ne bougez pas, je vais chercher Jann.

-Merci."

Je regarde autour de moi... C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais une crèche. C'est joyeux, les enfants crient, rient, pleurent, jouent...ça doit être sympa, comme boulot, de les garder... quoiqu'un peu chiant... Les puéricultrices se ressemblent un peu...on dirait trois soeurs.  
Celle à qui je viens de parler s'appelle Fiora. C'est la directrice de la crèche "Les petits pégases"... La deuxième, là-bas, avec ses cheveux bleus, s'occupe de l'intendance...enfin, d'après ce que je vois... Et la dernière, en train de consoler une petite fille...elle a l'air doux...je suppose qu'elle aime beaucoup les enfants.

"Voilà le petit, dit Fiora.

-Ouaaais, Erk! On rentre ensemble?

-Eh oui. Merci et au revoir, fais-je à Fiora en tenant Jann par la main.

-Au revoir!" dit-elle en souriant.

---

La soirée se passe sans problème, à part pour faire la cuisine, peut-être... Je suis sûr que Canas a passé plus de deux nuits blanches, pour être aussi naze. Mais bon.  
Je couche Jann vers 10 heures le soir, puis je vais réviser mon économie pour demain...

Bidididip! **Bidididip**! **BIDIDIDIP**!

Ha...quoi? Quelle heure il est?  
C'est...c'était le réveil de Canas... Mais...je suis pas en pyjama...et j'ai un livre sur les genoux... Oh nooooon...je me suis endormi en révisant... Mais quelle nouille...

"Bonjour, Erk, dit Canas en sortant de sa chambre. Vous...vous avez révisé toute la nuit?

-Mmmh...non...je me suis endormi en plein milieu...

-Mais...vous êtes...oooh! Je me souviens...vous avez dû aller chercher mon fils à la crèche?

-Oui...et je lui ai fait à manger...il m'a aidé...

-Je...je suis désolé! Vraiment, je...je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir...

-Bah, dis-je en me levant, c'est pas grave.

-Je vais essayer de parler à votre prof...lui demander d'annuler...je vais tout lui expliquer...

-Bah, de toute façon, je pense que même en révisant, j'aurais pas compris grand chose..."

---

"Alors, Erk...t'as réussi?"

Nan. Me suis complètement planté.

"A peu près, oui...enfin, j'espère..."

Priscilla est venue me trouver après le cours.  
Deux heures. Deux heures devant une feuille. J'ai répondu vite, mal, certainement faux... Enfin, les cours sont terminés...il ne reste que deux contrôles demain, et c'est fini.

"Eh, Erk, me fait-elle en me voyant monter les escaliers, où tu vas?

-Retrouver Canas, il m'a proposé de m'aider pour demain...

-Ah-ha.

-Quoi?

-J'ai rien dit. Bon, salut!"

Elle descend les escaliers... J'en ai marre de ces sous-entendus... En plus, je suis encore plus crevé qu'hier...j'ai du mal à monter... Quelle idée, aussi, de construire des lycées à trois étages!  
Ca y est...j'y suis... Il est déjà dans le couloir...

"Ah, Erk! Alors, comment était-ce?

-Moyen. Je m'en suis à peu près sorti."

Non, je m'suis gauffré comme une merde à cause de toi et de ton lardon.  
Mais je préfèrerais mourir que lui répondre ça.

"Je suis désolé, vraiment...fait Canas en baissant la tête. Votre professeur n'a pas pu annuler...

-Boarf, je me rattraperai dans les autres matières.

-Venez réviser à la maison, hein? Cette fois, je vous aiderai...

-Oh, merci, mais, euh...je crois que je préfère rentrer un peu chez moi..."

Il baisse les yeux, l'air dépité.  
Je sais, moi aussi, ça m'énerve de faire ça...mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose de très très embarassant et de très très intime.

---

"Allô, Serra? Salut, C'est Erk.

-_Tiens, salut! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Non, ne me dis rien, je sais: tu veux un conseil de la part de la plus expérimentée des filles du lycée, c'est ça?_"

Le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison.

"Ouais...

-_Ca concerne Canas, je suppose?_

-Ouais. Je voudrais savoir...ce que font les filles pour plaire aux hommes...

-_Alors surtout, surtout, la règle d'or: ne jamais se précipiter. Laisse-le saliver un bon bout de temps, et dis-lui quand tu sens qu'il est à bout._

-A bout...?

-_Oui. Ben, dans ton cas, ça devrait bientôt être mûr...attends encore un ou deux jours et lance-toi!_

-Et...si je le fais encore attendre?

-_Aucun homme normalement constitué ne peut attendre aussi longtemps que ce pauvre Canas. Soit indulgent, ok?_

-Ouais, t'as raison...Serra?

-_Ouiii?_

-T'es une fille bien.

-_Je sais, je sais. T'as le droit de m'offrir un cadeau, pour me remercier..._"

Bon. Je m'y attendais, à celle-là... Je suis à la maison; j'ai révisé les deux matières pour demain. Je pense que je suis au point.  
Si je ne passe pas avec ça... Après trois heures de boulot non-stop, j'ai appelé Serra pour savoir quoi faire...elle m'avait déjà donné quelques tuyaux...des noms de produits, des idées de look, de coiffure... Je pense que je vais attendre un tout petit peu avant de lui dire.  
Et on verra bien.

---

Nous voilà jeudi. Nous voilà le soir...et nous voilà devant le test d'histoire. Le dernier de la semaine. Le dernier de l'année.  
Allez, courage, Erk.

_1) Quel était le nom du mage qui tenta de réintroduire les dragons sous un visage belliqueux dans notre monde? (vous donnerez également son époque)._

Merde...eeeeuh... Voyons...c'est pas ça que j'ai révisé, moi...

"Erk, fait le prof, veuillez cesser de taper ce stylo contre votre table, ça me rend nerveux!"

Ouh, il est chiant, celui-là...c'est quoi, déjà, son nom? Aaaah, oui, Nergal...le pire prof de tout le lycée...même ses collègues le prennent en grippe!  
Allez, rien que pour le faire chier...on va mettre "Nergal".  
J'aurai qu'à dire que j'ai confondu...

Voyons...à part les deux premières questions du test, pas de grande difficulté... Et ça, et ça, la réponse, c'est ça... Et si j'étais viré du lycée? Qu'est-ce que je ferais?  
Et ça, et ça... Je n'irai pas dans un lycée public, vu qu'un renvoi ferme pas mal de portes...je n'irai pas non plus dans un lycée privé, question de principe.  
Et ça, et ça... Peut-être des cours par correspondance? Oh, j'en sais rien... Je verrai ça demain...

**_DING DENG DONG_**

"Sortez sans bruit."

Canas ne finit pas à la même heure que moi...bah. Tant pis, je suis trop crevé pour l'attendre.  
Je vais rentrer chez moi et dormir...j'y ai pensé toute la journée...

---

J'attends devant la porte de la salle du conseil de classe depuis une heure... Le moment de vérité...ai-je bien fait de bosser toute la semaine?  
Priscilla est une déléguée. Elle a promis de tout me dire... C'est marrant, mais ça me préoccupe bien plus que ce que je pensais...

Si j'étais viré...je ne verrais plus Canas...je...je sais ce que je vais faire.  
Quelle que soit la décision du conseil, j'irai tout dire à Canas après. Pour qu'au moins, il sache ce que je ressens... J'irai lui dire. Je ne me défilerai pas, cette fois, et lui non plus...il restera avec moi, je l'obligerai à m'écouter...

"Erk!"

Priscilla! Enfin! Elle est sortie de la salle!

"Alors? dis-je. Je passe?

-T'as été incroyable! Tes notes ont remonté en flèche, même en économie! Quasiment tous les profs ont été d'accord pour te faire passer! Sauf Wallace et Nergal, mais eux, c'est un peu normal..."

Je...passe?  
Je suis pas viré?  
Je...je suis pas viré!

"Je suis pas viré! T'entends? **JE-SUIS-PAS-VI-RE! YEEEAAAAAH!**

-Ouais! C'est cool, hein?

-Pas viré, lalala, pas viré, lalala..."

Oh, génial, génial, _**génial**_!

"Calme-toi un peu, quand même...dit Priscilla en me voyant improviser une petite chorégraphie merdique.

-Ouais...oufff...génial..."

Le conseil de classe étant placé au lieu du cours de sport, il ne reste plus qu'une heure de cours...la littérature.  
Il faut que je lui dise.

Dès qu'il me voit entrer dans la salle de classe avec les autres élèves, Canas me regarde avec insistance, comme pour me poser la question... Je lui montre discrètement mon pouce en souriant.  
Il me renvoie mon sourire... Un sourire fatigué...comme le mien...

L'heure se passe en feuilletant "_La dernière chevauchée du Pégase Noir_", un classique... On ne s'envoie absolument aucun regard ambigu...de toute l'heure...

**_DING DENG DONG_**

"Bon, eh bien...essayez de finir ce chapitre pour la semaine prochaine...et passez un bon week-end...

-Il est devenu vraiment cool au niveau des devoirs, ces derniers temps...chuchote une fille à sa voisine en rangeant ses affaires. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

-'Sais pas, répond la voisine. Il est peut-être devenu...qui sait..._humain_?"

Et elles sortent de la salle en gloussant, suivies par tous les élèves...tous, sauf moi.  
J'ai une promesse à tenir.

"Ah, Erk, me fait Canas dans la salle quasi-déserte, félicitations! Vous allez passer! Mais je n'en ai pas douté, vous avez travaillé si dur...

-Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé.

-Oh, je...ce n'était rien..."

Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Nous sommes tous les deux debouts, à côté de la porte...mais je suis persuadé qu'il est venu un peu trop près...et peut-être pas par hasard.  
Allez, Erk.  
Si tu ne peux pas être une femme, sois au moins un homme.

"Canas, dis-je en me reculant légèrement, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose...

-Ah? Et, euh...qu'est-ce que...

-Je...je vous aime."

Il écarquille les yeux...je m'en doutais... Je baisse la tête. Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Ce livre est vraiment dans fire emblem...vérifiez dans le dialogue Erk-Nino...

Ahaaa! Un gros chap exige un gros blabla! Logique!  
Pfiou, quelle semaine il a passée, ce pauvre Erk...Enfin.  
Dingue, non, vous saviez que Caerleon, le château où vivaient Priscilla et Raven, c'était aussi le nom de l'ancien château d'Arthur? Et que Niniane était le nom d'une des dames du lac, qui avait succédé à Viviane? Non? Ben maintenant, si. Y a plein de références à la légende d'Arthur...

Erk: Tout le monde s'en tape, tu sais...

Moi: Maiiis! Alors, fripounet, tu t'es enfin déclaré, hein? Comment tu t'sens?

Erk: Mal.

Moi: Ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit à la sueur de mon front, ingrat! Et avec l'aide de Abba!

Erk:...m'en doutais, c'est tellement eau-de-rose...ça correspond bien...

Moi (frappant Erk avec sa souris): Je ne te permets pas. Travelo.

Erk: TT

Aaaaah, enfin, ils ont passé le cap! La déclaration! C'est fait!

Canas (plein d'espoir): Ca veut dire que la fic est bientôt finie, alors?

Moi:...**AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!** Bientôt finie? Pauv'vieux! Tu rêves! Les ennuis vont commencer!

Canas et Erk: Pourquoi tant de haine? TT

Moi: Pasqueu. J'ai été déçue par la Japan expo...à vous d'en payer le prix fort! AHAHAHAHA!

Erk: Y avait des cosplays de nous?

Moi: Même pas. C'est dire si c'était naze.

Allez, après cette petite séance de raconte-ma-vie, je vous propose: 1) de reviewer, 2)d'attendre patiemment la suite.

Canas: T'auras fini cette fic avant la rentrée?

Moi:...hum. Allez, review please!


	10. L'amour, toujours, l'amouuuuur

Gnnn...hein? Quoi? On est quel jour, là?Ohh làlà...longtemps que j'ai pas updaté...bon, ben...voilà le chap' 10. Scusez-moi, j'vais faire une ptite sieste... Juste, avant que j'oublie, faites une recherche google. Paskeu dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir un méchant qui s'appelle Paul, et qui vient du désert de Nabata dans le jeu. Faut voir sa gueule. C'est assez flippant. Et je peux pas mettre le lien du site où je l'ai trouvé, ça m'énerve...désolée...

Disclaimer: Je suis pas sûre qu'il faille le préciser à chaque chapitre mais on sait jamais, ça coûte toujours moins qu'un avocat pour un procès de Nintendo.  
V'voyez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai le regard fixé sur le sol.  
Je pouvais pas faire autrement...il le sait, maintenant...  
Je ferais mieux de m'en aller...et de ne plus jamais lui parler...  
Il va peut-être le dire à tout le monde...je vais passer pour un...

"Je...je ferais mieux de partir...dis-je en prenant mon sac, la tête toujours baissée. Ne...ne m'en veuillez pas...s'il-vous-plaît...je suis désolé...mais... Je devais vous le dire."

Je me dirige vers la porte de la salle.  
J'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer d'une minute à l'autre. Je vais ouvrir la porte...

"Attendez, fait soudain Canas en s'approchant. Vous ne savez même pas ce que je pense...

-Quoi?"

Oh làlà...je savais que ça allait mal finir...  
Il va carrément me donner son avis! Quel sale...

"Je...moi aussi, je...je vous aime..."

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire...?

"Et je suis plus à critiquer que vous, puisque je suis un homme marié."

Oooh làlà... Je vais me sentir mal!  
Et en même temps...j'ai l'impression de flotter en l'air...  
Alors ça y est...on a passé le cap...on se l'est dit...et maintenant?

Il s'arrête; nous devons avoir un écart d'environ cinq centimètres...  
Je suis obligé de lever la tête pour voir son visage...  
Et lui...il se penche...

"Profes..."

Eh...je ne peux plus parler...  
Ses lèvres...ses lèvres sont...  
Il...il est en train de m'embrasser!  
Je lâche mon sac...  
Il a une main sur mon épaule...et...l'autre...derrière ma nuque...  
C'est...tellement...agréable... Je glisse mes mains derrière son dos...il est beaucoup plus grand et moins chétif que moi...

Ah...il me caresse les cheveux... Je...je commence à manquer d'air...

"Mmmh...mCanashhh...!"

Je lui tapote la poitrine, pour qu'il comprenne... Evidemment, je ne peux pas me reculer, je suis contre la porte...  
Retire-toi, espèce de nouille! Mais retire-toiiiii!  
Je le pousse de toutes mes forces, même si il ne m'en reste pas beaucoup...  
Ah, il finit par comprendre! Il recule!

"Fouaaaah!"

Je sais qu'il existe des façons plus élégantes de reprendre son souffle...mais bon...

"Euh...Erk? Vous...vous allez bien?

-Plus...d'air...

-Oh! Oh, je suis...je suis désolé! J'ai...je n'ai...pas pu me retenir...ça faisait si longtemps que...que je voulais..."

Je me jette dans ses bras. J'en peux plus... Il est toujours aussi maladroit...je trouve ça tellement touchant...

"Tu sais, bafouille-t-il, je...depuis qu'on s'est vu...pour la toute première fois...je t'ai toujours aimé...je te trouve...mignon...

-Ah...euh...merci...?"

Ah...on se tutoie, maintenant?  
Bon... J'en peux vraiment plus...

"Faut...faut que j'y aille!"

Je ramasse mon sac, ouvre la porte et fonce vers la sortie.

---

"Erk...est-ce que ça va?

-Oui...oui, je crois..."

Madame Louise finit par abandonner, une fois encore. Je l'entends s'éloigner de la porte.  
Mais quel dingue, ce type! M'embrasser, comme ça, sans prévenir...et dans une salle de classe! Et si quelqu'un nous avait vus par la fenêtre, hein? On aurait eu l'air fin!  
Merde, alors!

Tiens...j'entends des voix, en bas...sûrement Monsieur Pent et Madame Louise...aïe...ce qui veut dire qu'il va venir me demander ce que j'ai... Je vais devant mon miroir pour voir s'il n'y a pas de marques visibles.  
Je m'en doutais.  
Je suis écarlate.  
Pas le temps d'y faire grand-chose; j'entends mon tuteur monter les escaliers... Vite, vite, prendre un bouquin, n'importe lequel, et me le coller devant le visage. Il n'y verra que du feu.

_Toc toc_

_Clac_

"Erk? Je peux te parler deux minutes?

-Oui, bien sûr..."

Bon, on dirait qu'il n'a rien remarqué.  
Je l'entends s'asseoir sur mon lit.

"Dis-moi...je peux savoir pourquoi tu lis le mode d'emploi du magnétoscope?

-Hein? Ah, euh...parce que...euh...j'avais très envie d'approfondir mes connaissances en technologie télévisuelle, et...

-Oui, mais...pourquoi le tiens-tu à l'envers, dans ce cas?"

Je regarde le fascicule que j'ai dans les mains.  
Oh le con.

"Beeeen euh...c'était pour...hum, OK, j'ai pas d'excuse pour ça."

J'abandonne.  
Je pose le fascicule sur mon bureau.

"Mais...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? me demande-t-il en voyant mon visage. Tu as attrapé un coup de soleil?

-Non, pas vraiment...

-Aha. C'est sentimental, hein?

-Euh, oui...

-Alors...dois-je en déduire que tu as enfin parlé à ce fameux "quelqu'un sur qui tu avais des vues"?

-O-oui...

-Et je suppose que les sentiments étaient réciproques.

-Oui...

-Hum. Je me montre un peu trop indiscret. Pardon. On va parler d'autre chose, d'accord?

-Euh...je veux bien, oui...mais de quoi?

-Oh, ben, je sais pas, peut-être quelque chose d'insignifiant...tiens, par exemple: comment s'est passé le conseil de classe?"

J'ai complètement oublié de leur dire que je passais!  
Evidemment, puisque cet imbécile de Canas m'a fait oublier tout le reste...  
Je lui raconte tout au sujet du conseil de classe; une fois que j'ai terminé, il me regarde en souriant.

"C'est bien que tu passes, me fait-il. Mais j'espère que c'est par pur intérêt pédagogique que tu veux rester au lycée, et non...pour ce fameux "quelqu'un"...

-Euh, oui, bien sûr..."

En fait, c'est pour les deux. Mais bon.

---

Samedi matin...  
Je me suis couché tôt hier, mais j'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit.  
J'arrête pas de penser à Canas... Bon...8 heures...inutile d'essayer plus longtemps de m'endormir, je vais me lever...  
Ce sont les vacances pour Monsieur Pent, alors je vais éviter de descendre, sinon, il va se réveiller...pareil pour Madame Louise...donc...  
Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire pour Erkinouchet... Allumons l'ordinateur.

Tiens? J'ai un message...

_"Erk, je suis désolé si je t'ai choqué en agissant si spontanément. Mais j'aimerais que nous nous voyions ce week-end...est-ce possible? Merci d'avance de me répondre.  
Canas."_

Hummm...j'avais complètement oublié qu'il avait mon adresse e-mail... Bon, euh...ça va aller...je lui propose...cet après-midi...14 heures...au parc...voilà. Je lui ai envoyé ma réponse. On va juste discuter calmement de notre situation, peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'entraînerait une relation de ce type entre nous...et...et voilà.  
Bon!  
Premier rancard de ma vie! Que je le veuille ou non!  
Voyons ce que j'ai en fringues... J'ouvre mon placard... Quoi, c'est tout!  
Je devrais sérieusement me préoccuper un peu plus de ce genre de futilité superficielle...Bon, euh...disons ça...non, trop voyant...ça...non plus...non.  
non...ah, ça! Euh...mais c'est rose...bon, ben tant pis. Autant assumer jusqu'au bout. Et allez, hop, tant qu'on y est...un p'tit mini-short pour aller avec!  
Purée, heureusement qu'on est en été...avec un truc aussi léger...t-shirt rose sans manches, dont un côté descend bien en-dessous de l'épaule...un short qui ne couvre que le slip... Allons nous voir dans la glace!  
Hummmm...

---

Alors, euh..._"Etaler la mousse à raser sur toute la surface de la peau...blablabla...risques d'allergies pour peaux sensibles...blabla...passer le rasoir dans le sens contraire de la pousse du poil...blablabla"_  
J'ai un peu honte d'emprunter le matériel d'épilation de Madame Louise...mais faut c'qu'y faut!  
Je pense que je me taperais encore plus la honte avec des jambes nues poilues qu'avec des jambes nues glabres...donc...  
Je passe le rasoir sur la crème...douuuucement...eh, c'est pas sorcier, en fait! C'est long, mais c'est pas sorcier! Je pourrais faire ça tous les jou...

"**Waaaieuu!**"

Aoutch! Je me suis coupé... Faut souffrir pour être beau! Allez, Erk, l'autre jambe!

Voiiilà! Fini! Juste un pansement ici...un autre là...et encore un autre là...voilà...

_Toc toc toc_

"Erk?

-Euh, oui?

-Tu en as pour longtemps?

-Non, non, Madame Louise, j'ai terminé..."

Béni soit le verrou!  
Vite, je range tout le barda de produits d'épilation...  
Allez, je me passe une serviette autour de la taille, pour qu'elle ne remarque rien...  
J'ouvre la porte...pour retrouver une Madame Louise en robe de chambre, toute décoiffée...

"Tu as bonne mine, toi, ce matin..." me fait-elle avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Bon...en attendant d'arriver dans ma chambre, récapitulons... J'ai choisi mes vêtements, j'ai pris une douche, je me suis coiffé, limé les ongles, épilé les aisselles et les jambes...et il est 10 heures 30.  
Je suis dans ma chambre...je vais pouvoir m'habiller.

_'Depuis qu'on s'est vu...pour la toute première fois...je t'ai toujours aimé...je te trouve...mignon...'_

Humm...il m'a trouvé mignon? Eh ben il a encore rien vu!  
Il est amoureux de moi depuis la toute première fois qu'on s'est vu...ça veut dire que, depuis le début...chaque fois qu'il m'a souri, chaque fois qu'il m'a parlé...chaque fois qu'il est venu me voir...il avait une idée derrière la tête... Plus la peine de jouer les hypocrites! On va pouvoir discuter librement! Je m'interdis formellement de partir avant qu'on ait mis les points sut les i!  
C'est un prof, il est marié, et si on nous voit ensemble, il risque, non seulement de se faire renvoyer, mais aussi de se faire détruire sa famille...  
Mais...moi aussi, je l'aime...et je ne veux pas le perdre...  
Ca y est, je suis habillé...enfin, même si ça ne couvre que le dixième du corps humain, je suppose qu'on appelle toujours ça "habillé"...  
Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre...

---

Bon...encore cette rue à tourner, et le parc est droit devant...  
Alors, euh...qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire?  
'Je t'aime, mais il vaudrait mieux que l'on en reste là'...mouais, bôf...je ne crois même pas à mes propres paroles...  
'Mieux vaut une relation platonique'...non plus.  
J'espère qu'il saura quoi faire, lui...  
Ca...ça y est...voilà le parc...il est assez grand, mais le nombre de bancs est limité...je ne le vois pas, il n'est pas encore arrivé...  
Enfin...si ça se trouve, je me fais des illusions...il n'a peut-être même pas lu mon mail...  
Bah. Il fait beau, ça ne me coûte rien de m'asseoir sur un banc et d'attendre...enfin, je risque juste d'attraper un ou deux coups de soleil...

"Salut, petit..."

Aïe.  
Et éventuellement de me faire aborder par un vieux pervers...  
Qui c'est, ce lourdingue? Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, et je le connais même pas!

"Euh...bon...bonjour...on se connait?

-Oh, tu m'as déjà oublié? Ca fait pourtant pas longtemps..."

Il me prend pour quelqu'un d'autre...j'ai jamais vu sa gueule!  
Je m'en souviendrais! Une tête pareille, ça s'oublie pas!  
Des lèvres énormes...une taille bien au-dessus de la moyenne...une peau brune...une coupe de cheveux au rasoir...un regard de fou...  
Une seconde...finalement...je l'aurais pas déjà vu quelque part? Mais où? J'ai jamais dragué qui que ce s...  
Oh non...

"Le...le bar...vous êtes...l'homme que...qui était au bar...et...et que...j'ai embrassé? Hein?

-Héhéhé...tu as failli me laisser ton numéro, mais un de tes potes est intervenu juste avant. T'étais un peu bourré, non?

-Si...mais, eeeuh...je suis désolé, je...je tiens pas du tout l'alcool, et...j'étais vraiment pas moi-même...pardon si je vous ai choqué..."

Je me lève et me prépare à partir.  
J'ai absolument pas envie de rester à côté d'un mec aussi louche...

"Attends, me fait-il en m'agrippant le bras. T'es pressé? Reste ici...

-Mais je **_suis_ **pressé!

-Eh bien, tant pis. Tu sais que t'es mignon? Enfin, un peu maigrichon à mon goût, mais bon...

-Qu..."

Oh non... Il me tire le bras pour me faire asseoir... Canas, qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Viens me sauver!

"Ton nom, c'est Erk, c'est ça? Tu me l'avais dit, l'autre jour...

-Euuuuh...non, je...je l'ai inventé!

-Tu ne sais pas mentir.

-Laissez-moi! Je dois partir!

-Caaaaalme...me dis pas que t'aimes pas ce genre de situation...et puis..."

Ha! Il...il se penche vers mon épaule...il...il est en train de...de me sentir...?  
Un miracle, s'il-vous-plaît!

"...T'as un rendez-vous galant, ou c'est ton odeur habituelle?

-Nnn...arrêtez...

-Oooh, pas la peine de jouer les Sainte-Nitouche avec moi. Tu m'as dit que t'étais homo, l'autre jour...et puis, c'est toi qui m'a abordé le premier..."

Je suis mal... Je suis vraiment mal! Y a personne de secourable, dans ce bas monde? Dans ce parc?  
Eh...il...il s'approche...il baisse la tête...  
Oh non...il veut...?  
"Décrispe-toi un peu...de toute façon, t'es pas du genre fidèle, ça saute aux yeux...

-Qu...quoi?

-L'autre jour, j'avais le coeur brisé quand t'as embrassé tous ces autres mecs...aujourd'hui, je t'ai retrouvé par hasard...alors j'en profite..."

Il...il délire, ce connard!  
Il va...il va m'embrasser!  
Sauve-moi, Canas!

"Euh...excusez-moi, mais...qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?"

Ah!  
Enfin!  
Il vient d'arriver...il a l'air surpris de me voir avec ce malade...

"Dis donc, c'est lui ton petit copain? me fait l'homme. Mouais...bôf...

-Ca, euh...ça vous embêterait de le lâcher? bredouille Canas d'un air faussement menaçant.

-Ouais, ça m'ferait mal. On dirait un chevalier en armure dorée! continue-t-il en ricanant.

-Je...je vous préviens, je...lâchez-le!

-Sinon quoi?

-Eh bien...euh...je...

-Tu quoi?"

Purée...d'où il parle comme ça à Canas, ce fils de chien?

"Allez, casse-toi, fait l'homme à Canas. T'es pas assez dégourdi pour avoir un copain aussi jeune. Il va te filer entre les doigts...

-Dites donc, ça vous regarde? répond Canas, qui commence à s'énerver. Je vous en prie, allez plutôt draguer des gens de votre âge, espèce de vieux porc!

-Quoi? Quoi quoi quoi? T'essaies de jouer les durs? Tu veux le protéger?"

Aïe! Il se lève!  
Ils vont pas se battre, quand même?  
Je le sens mal pour Canas...il est pas du genre musclé, et le type qu'il a en face de lui est une vraie montagne!

"Allez, qu'est-ce que t'attends? fait cet enfoiré. Viens, frappe-moi!

-J'ai pas envie de m'abaisser à ça, répond Canas en venant vers moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous arrêtiez d'ennuyer Erk. Viens, on y va..." ajoute-t-il à mon adresse en me tendant la main.

Je m'apprête à la saisir, mais j'entends un bruit juste avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.  
Canas a l'air surpris...il s'effondre, à genoux, les bras et la tête sur le banc.  
Il a osé.  
Il l'a frappé par derrière.  
J'vais l'tuer.

"Il était pas bien résistant, ton copain...dit l'homme. Allez, viens...

-Dis donc, **CONNARD**!"

C'est plus moi qui parle. C'est un Erk totalement irraisonné, furax, et dont chacune des fibres, des molécules, des atomes qui le composent sont pleines d'envie de vengeance et de meurtre.  
Je vais l'tuer.  
Je me lève et me dirige vers lui.

"Ca te prend souvent, d'insulter les gens et de les frapper par derrière comme un gros _**rat**_? Y a pas plus diplomate que Canas, et les seuls qui osent le frapper, c'est les **_débiles mentaux_**! T'oses me faire des avances? **Mais je m'en souviens, moi, de ce baiser!** **T'avais une haleine de _porc_! J'ai dû me retenir de _gerber_ après ça! En plus, t'es cinglé! Con! Et méchant! T'as rien pour toi, t'entends? _RIEN!_**"

**_BAF_**

Ouh làlà. Je l'ai giflé.  
Je me demande si j'ai pas un peu dépassé les bornes.  
...Naaaaan.  
Il se frotte la joue, encore sous le choc...je crois que je ferais mieux de partir.  
J'aide Canas à se lever.

"Bye, connard! fais-je à l'homme avant de partir. J'ai oublié ton nom!"

On se dépêche de s'en aller, Canas et moi...on est presque en train de courir.  
Après un bon quart d'heure, on s'arrête près d'une boutique de fleurs pour souffler un peu.  
Canas me sourit.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de sortir de tes gonds comme ça, me dit-il en riant légèrement. Tu l'as même giflé!

-Ben, il t'avais frappé, je pouvais pas rester sans rien faire...

-Je me sens nul. Je n'ai même pas réussi à te protéger...

-Mais...mais si! Si il ne t'avait pas frappé, j'aurais jamais osé me rebeller!"

On commence à marcher côte à côte. Je ne le regarde pas, mais lui, je sens qu'il me fixe...

"Tuuuu sors souvent dans ce genre de tenue? me demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Bien sûr, réponds-je. Tous les jours. J'aime me balader en rose, parfumé et épilé, pour aller faire des courses.

-...Je vois."

Silence complet.  
Il a saisi le ton ironique, je pense.

"Parce que tu t'es aussi épilé? me fait-il, incrédule, après quelques minutes. Tu t'es vraiment préparé...

-Si tu rigoles, je te tue, dis-je en baissant la tête. J'ai souffert, moi. Et toi?

-Hé non. Je...ne savais pas trop comment m'habiller...j'ai jamais eu de vrai rendez-vous...alors j'ai fait simple."

En effet, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai même pas pris le temps de le détailler.  
Il a une chemise longue, ouverte, qui laisse entrevoir un t-shirt violet avec un symbole Shaman, et il a un pantalon baggy marron.  
Ca fait très "ado attardé", cette tenue.  
Mais j'ai franchement pas ma place pour critiquer les vêtements des autres.  
Je me rends compte d'un chose, tout d'un coup...

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ton monocle?

-Ca? répond-il. Troqué contre une lentille...

-T'es myope?

-Juste d'un oeil. J'ai une malformation de naissance. Tiens...on est où?"

Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de nous, surpris par cette question. On a tellement marché qu'on est sorti de la ville...je connais bien cet endroit, je m'y suis déjà promené deux ou trois fois...

"Ca s'appelle un _champ_, Canassucre, dis-je d'un ton un peu railleur. C'est un endroit où des gens font pousser des choses...

-Je vois bien, merci, fait-il d'un sourire un peu énervé, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce genre d'endroit aussi proche de la ville.

-Ils utilisent peut-être de l'Anima pour faire pousser malgré la pollution...

-Et...ce coin nature...il va loin?

-Jusqu'à la prochaine ville, une vingtaine de kilomètres.

-Ca te dirait, comme premier rendez-vous...une balade en pleine nature?"

Il rougit un peu en me disant ça...il est mignon...

"Ok..."

Le début de l'été doit être la plus belle saison, par ici; on ne se lasse pas d'admirer le paysage, en parlant de tout, et de rien...je ne me soucie même plus d'essayer de lui parler des conséquences d'une relation comme la nôtre.  
Il n'y a plus que nous deux.  
On se tient par la main.  
Et ça nous suffit...pour l'instant.

---

"Ca me rappelle un peu les randonnées avec Monsieur Pent, cette ballade" dis-je au bout d'un certain temps.

Nous sommes assis dans l'herbe, tous les deux, les bras croisés sur les genoux...  
La pensée de mes tuteurs me revient en mémoire...c'est le retour brutal à la réalité. Il va falloir que l'on se sépare, et que l'on rentre.

"Dis donc, fait Canas en regardant le ciel, ils avaient prévu quel temps, à la météo?"

J'entends un coup de tonnerre.  
Les nuages sont arrivés d'un seul coup...et on est à je ne sais plus quelle distance de la ville...  
Une formidable opportunité s'offre au jeune empoté que je suis. Et j'vais pas me gêner pour en profiter.

"Viens, fais-je en saisissant la main de Canas. On va trouver un coin où s'abriter le temps que ça se calme.

-Jamais deux sans trois...dit-il en courant à ma suite.

-Hein?

-Rien, rien..."

Ah, je vois une vieille ferme abandonnée, là-bas...je la connais, personne n'y habite depuis presque vingt ans. Mais elle est en ruine...elle ne nous protègerait pas de la pluie.  
On y va quand même.

"Erk! Je te signale que cette ferme ne nous abritera pas!

-Et la grange, réponds-je, c'est pour les cochons?

-Ben, je crois qu'à l'origine, oui...

-C'est une expression, 'bécile! Viens!"

La grange, c'est le seul endroit de la ferme qui soit encore relativement en bon état. Lorsque nous ouvrons la porte, Canas repère une réserve de paille dans un coin. Il propose que l'on se repose dessus en attendant la fin de la tempête.

"T'es fou, elle doit être pourrie! lui dis-je en le voyant la disposer en deux petits tas bien égaux.

-Meuh non, ils ont dû utiliser un produit pour la conserver, regarde la couleur...et elle ne sent pas mauvais..."

Nous nous installons tous les deux, il m'enveloppe avec sa longue chemise pour me sécher, et nous regardons la pluie et les éclairs tomber sur la plaine à travers la porte entrouverte.  
Difficile de croire qu'à quelques dizaines de kilomètres, se trouve la ville...on se croirait éloigné de tout...seuls...  
Et c'est très bien comme ça.

"C'est plutôt confortable, ici, en fait...dit Canas. Il ne manque qu'une chose pour compléter le tableau...

-Un livre?" ris-je.

Je sens une de ses mains se poser tout doucement sur ma nuque, et l'autre, sur ma joue...il tourne mon visage vers le sien... Et m'embrasse.  
Même si ce baiser reste chaste, même si ça fait très "film-à-l'eau-de-rose", c'est le meilleur baiser du monde.  
Il reste un peu sur mes lèvres, les yeux fermés...moi, je les garde à moitié ouverts...  
Je suppose que c'est un genre de compensation pour la vie de chien que j'ai menée jusqu'ici.  
Ca me va!

La pluie ne s'arrête pas un instant, et l'orage s'intensifie.  
Au bout de deux heures, je finis par appeler Madame Louise.

"_Où es-tu? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?_ demande-t-elle après m'avoir fait part de son habituel sang d'encre lorsque je dépasse les 18 heures 30 pour rentrer.

-Vous ne me trouverez pas, je suis dans une fermette abandonnée, loin de la ville...

-_J'arrive tout d'suite!_"

Elle a raccroché... Evidemment, forcément, c'est Madame Louise, à quoi je m'attendais?  
Et elle va voir Canas, en plus...elle va savoir que je suis...

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? me demande Canas.

-Elle...elle arrive..."

Il a l'air aussi étonné que moi. Moins, peut-être; il ne sait pas ce dont Madame Louise est capable, parfois...

"C'est dommage, fait-il en souriant. Je serais bien resté dormir ici, avec toi...

-M-moi aussi..."

Environ une heure plus tard, la pluie commence à diminuer. Ce qui nous permet d'entendre ceci:

**"****EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERK! TU ES LA?"**

Je réveille Canas, qui s'était à moitié endormi sur mon épaule.

**"****M'DAME LOUISE! ON EST DANS LA GRANGE!**

**-J'ARRIVE!**

-Oh, déjà...dommage...murmure Canas en bâillant. Bon, ben...retour à la relation prof-élève...

-Ouais..."

Il m'ébouriffe un peu les cheveux, puis se dirige vers la porte de la grange et l'ouvre complètement.

"Mme, nous sommes ici...

-Ah...M. Canas? Que faites-vous ici?"

Même si on s'attend à ce genre de question, on a toujours du mal à improviser une réponse plausible.  
Je viens donc au secours de Canas et invite Madame Louise à rentrer.

"Je me suis tellement inquiétée! me fait-elle en me serrant dans ses bras lorsqu'elle me voit. Cet orage est si violent! Viens, on va rentrer! M. Canas, venez aussi!

-Merci beaucoup, Mme" fait-il en souriant, apparemment heureux de ne pas avoir eu à lui mentir.

Nous sortons tous les trois de la grange et courons vers la petite voiture de ma tutrice.

---

La soirée se passe sans encombre...La famille de Canas étant chez sa belle-mère, il rentre seul dans son appartement, apparemment triste de ne pas pouvoir voir son fils.  
Je lui fais un petit signe de la main, comme n'importe qui ferait à un ami...j'aurais bien aimé rester avec lui pour la nuit...

D'un coup, j'ai une petite projection mentale: je nous vois, tous les deux, le matin, dans la paille, les cheveux ébouriffés, des brindilles un peu partout,  
le soleil sur sa peau nue...et je me colle une petite gifle pour me réveiller.

On a déjà dormi ensemble deux fois. Mais, dans cette image, j'ai l'impression qu'on partage quelque chose de plus...dans la paille, tout nu...  
Ce n'est plus du tout un simple coup de foudre...je crois que, tous les deux, on va vivre quelque chose qui va durer...  
Ca ne va pas être simple, mais...on trouvera bien une solution...

"Erk? dit Madame Louise en nous conduisant vers la maison. Ca ne va pas? Tu as attrapé froid?

-Non, non...ça va, merci...

-Alors, comment ça se fait que M. Canas était avec toi?

-Oh...on...on a fait une petite balade...comme ça...dans la nature...et on a été surpris par l'orage...

-Tu as raison d'entretenir des liens amicaux. Même si c'est ton prof, c'est quand même un homme...bon, il est un peu plus âgé que toi, mais vous pouvez parfaitement être amis en dehors du travail!

-Un peu comme un collègue de travail, vous voulez dire?

-Exactement!"

C'est vrai, ça...pourquoi les profs n'ont-ils pas le droit de sortir avec leurs élèves, alors que des employés de bureau, si?  
Quand on est consentant et mature, où est le problème?  
Les adultes sont vraiment tordus...

Enfin...cette journée n'était pas désagréable...vivement la prochaine sortie!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youkouuuuu, devinez qui c'eeeeeeest!  
-Une débile!  
-Comment vous avez deviné?

Erk commence vraiment à penser comme une nana. Enfin. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chap, mais bon...(comme je suppose que vous avez pas que ça à faire de lire des fics, je me pardonne à moi-même)  
J'ai quand même noté quelque chose de flippant.  
Canas ressemble à mon père.  
Si. J'vous jure.

Exemple:  
Vaida: Brûlez-moi ces livres!  
Canas: Oui, tout de suite TT

Moi: Papa, apporte-moi ça!  
Mon popa: Oui, tout de suite TT

En tout cas, c'est pratique. J'ai un modèle psychologique pour ma fic, maintenant. Même si je l'utilise jamais.  
Aaah, le premier rendez-vous! Le premier bisou! Et le deuxième! (je compte pas celui de Erk quand il était bourré. Non mais)  
Eh si, la ballade à la campagne est le lieu de rendez-vous le plus apprécié des zamoureux! Ca m'avait paru romantique, comme ça... En tout cas, merci bien, Renn, de m'avoir aidée à me rendre compte que, pour la scène un peu yaoi, vallait mieux attendre un peu...c'est vrai, quoi, il est pudique, notre Erkinouchet...et Canassucre aussi!  
Allez, ce fut un long bla-bla pour un long chapitre!  
Au prochain! En attendant, merci à tous les revieweurs et toutes les revieweuses d'avoir mis autant de commentaires sympa, soyez béni sur 100 générations!  
Et d'avance, merci d'en poster encore plein! ('zavez intérêt, non mais!)


	11. fête forraine

Yep!

-se prend une table dans la gueule- WAAAAAAAAIEUUUUUUUU

Oui, bon, je sais...j'vous ai fait attendre...parce que j'ai moins de temps pour moi cette annИe...la premiХre, Гa rigole pas, Ю cТtИ de la seconde...TT Donc, cette annИe, ne pouvant plus jouer les branleuses, je dois bosser comme une tarИe. Va falloir attendre un peu, hein.  
Mais j'ai quand mЙme rИussi Ю Иcrire un chapitre. Chuis pas un mollusque. Non mais.  
Allez, mЙme si chuis pus trop dans le bain, voilЮ le chap' 11! Enjoy, les gens!!

Le Disclaimer est parti aux toilettes, mais il a dit que FE Иtait pas Ю moi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Donc, elle est venue te chercher au dИbut de la soirИe...c'est Гa?

-Ouais...elle est gentille, mais je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de l'appeler...on Иtait bien, tout seuls, dans cette grange..."

Serra me fixe d'un air un peu bizarre en finissant de boire son lait-fraise.  
On est au cafИ du "Wyvern-joyeux", un endroit un peu...particulier.  
A condition que le mot 'particulier' vous Иvoque quelque expression du style "aimant Ю blaireaux et gens louches.  
Mais le lait est de bonne qualitИ, c'est rare, de nos jours.  
Pour en revenir Ю nous deux, Serra m'a invitИ lЮ (ce qui signifie qu'elle va devoir trouver une excuse pour me faire payer les boissons, la pauvre) afin de savoir ce qui s'est passИ lors de mon 'premier rendez-vous.  
IndiscrХte? Oui, peut-Йtre un peu, mais bon...si je ne lui dis pas, elle va me harceler...

"C'est dommage, le scИnar Иtait parfait, fit-elle en reposant son verre. Vous auriez pu passer une nuit mИmorable...

-Ca te ferait rien de baisser le ton, s'teuplait?? rИponds-je en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide autour de nous. Et je prИfХre Иviter d'aborder ce genre de sujet avec toi!

-Pourquoi? Y a rien de plus naturel...tu sais comment t'y prendre, au moins?

-Tais-toi, par pitiИ...

-Mrrf. Bon, bref. Quand est-ce que vous allez vous revoir? T'as une idИe du lieu? CinИma? Piscine? Ruelle sombre?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes!!!"

Deux minutes passent, lors desquelles je fixe les fenЙtres.

"En fait, finis-je par rИpondre, je n'en ai strictement aucune idИe."

------

"Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Un truc...sur la, euh...la psychanalyse avancИe..."

Lundi. Nous sommes encore en classe pour une petite semaine...mais maintenant que le conseil a eu lieu, beaucoup d'ИlХves sХchent. Sauf ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre Ю faire que venir en classe. Moi, par exemple. Et, pour en rajouter, je suis en train de lire un livre en plein cours...Rebecca a bien raison de me trouver bizarre... C'est elle qui vient de m'interroger sur mon livre. En fait, les profs ne font mЙme plus cours. Ils nous laissent faire ce qu'on veut.  
Pour en revenir Ю Rebecca, elle me regarde comme si j'Иtais une bЙte de foire.

"Pourquoi tu continues de bosser? L'annИe est finie! fait-elle, rИvoltИe. Tu devrais penser Ю te dИtendre!

-Ca va, je suis trХs dИtendu, rИponds-je en me replongeant dans mon livre.

-Si tu continues Ю te bourrer le crБne, tu stresseras trop et tu finiras par en mourir!"

Et elle s'en va vers Priscilla, lui demandant oЫ elle a achetИ ce 'super t-shirt, wha comment j'aimerais trop le mЙme en vert.  
Qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit, dИjЮ? 'Psychanalyse avancИe?  
Pfff. La pauvre. Je dИteste mentir. Mais il faut au moins Гa pour me prИserver d'une rИputation de gros pervers. Le livre que j'ai entre les mains est, certes,  
exclusivement detinИ aux adultes, mais pas dans le mЙme sens qu'un livre sur la 'psychanalyse avancИe.  
En fait, ce que m'a dit Serra tout Ю l'heure me reste dans la tЙte...C'est vrai, je ne sais absolument pas comment m'y prendre... Mais il est hors de question que je fasse subir Ю Canas les...choses...qu'il y a dans ce livre.  
Sauf s'il veut bien.

"HИ, Erk, tu lis quoi? me demande un type dont j'ai oubliИ le nom.

-Un manuel de robotique!" rИponds-je, oubliant la rИponse que j'ai donnИe Ю Rebecca.

Heureusement, elle n'a pas entendu, trop occupИe Ю noter les adresses de blog de toute la classe.  
J'essaie de me reconcentrer sur ce fichu livre, mais le brouhaha que fait un petit groupe au fond de la classe m'en empЙche; qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent raconter de si intИressant, pour en faire profiter toute la classe?  
L'air de rien, je tends l'oreille.

"Et alors, tu crois que Гa sera bien?

-Ah, oui, alors! Tous les ans, c'est aussi gИnial!

-Ca sera encore lЮ ce soir? J'aimerais bien y aller avec mon copain...

-Je crois que c'est encore lЮ pour deux, trois jours..."

Mais de quoi ils parlent, tous??

"HИ, Erk! me fait Serra en s'approchant de ma table. J'ai enfin rИsolu ton problХme!

-Quoi? rИponds-je. Quel problХme?

-Ben, tu savais pas oЫ aller avec Tu-sais-qui, pas vrai?

-Ou...ouais...mais parle moins fort, s'il-te-plaНt...

-Eh bien, sache que la nouvelle circule dans la classe, et mЙme dans tout le lycИe...devine ce que ta petite Serra chИrie t'a trouvИ comme endroit!!

-J'en sais rien..."

Mon ton est peut-Йtre un peu sec, mais dИtrompez-vous: ce n'est pas parce que Serra m'ИnХrve que je lui parle comme Гa, mais parce que j'ai peur qu'elle voit mon livre sur la psychanalyse-robotique.  
Je le pose sur ma table et croise les bras dessus, pour qu'elle ne puisse rien voir.

"Alleeeeez, Erkinouchinet, t'as pas une petite idИe? Un endroit romantique et rigolo Ю la fois, mИlangeant l'amusement prononcИ, la joie de vivre pure et simple,  
et l'odeur sucrИe d'une bonne barbe Ю papa!

-Hein?

-UNE FETE FORRAINE, EH, BENET!! me crie-t-elle, hyper-excitИe. La fЙte forraine annuelle de la ville! Les forrains-nomades de Sacae sont lЮ pour quelques jours!  
Aah...peut-on rЙver d'un meilleur endroit pour un rendez-vous en amoureux? Je suis tellement intelligente...

-Une...fЙte forraine? rИpХte-je, un peu dИpassИ. Dans la ville?

-Oui, tu devrais y aller, fait Priscilla en venant Ю ma table. J'y suis allИe hier, c'Иtait vraiment bien!

-Moi aussi, j'y suis allИe! dit Rebecca en se dirigeant Ю son tour vers ma table. Le mieux, c'Иtait le stand de tir!

-Ouais...j'y ferai peut-Йtre un petit tour...

-Bonne idИe! s'exclame Serra en me donnant une petite tape affectueuse sur la tЙte ("affectueuse" comme pour un chien, je veux dire). Au fait, c'est quoi, ce bouquin?

-Un truc sur la psychanalyse avancИe, fait Rebecca en regardant le gros livre sous mes bras.

-Hein? Sur la psychanalyse? demande Priscilla, l'air curieux. Il a dit que c'Иtait un manuel de robotique!

-Erk...dit lentement Serra. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre?

DRIIIIIING

BИni soit l'inventeur de la cloche.  
Je range prИcipitemment mon livre dans mon sac, lance un petit 'au revoir' aux filles (qui ont d'ailleurs l'air un peu frustrИ, contrastant agrИablement avec mon expression de soulagement intense) et file dans le couloir (4 heures, fin des cours.  
Une fЙte forraine...mouais...je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds de toute ma vie, mais d'aprХs les discussions passionnИes des ИlХves, j'imagine que Гa vaut le coup...mais je me sens totalement incapable d'en parler Ю Canas.  
C'est vrai, je viens de me rendre compte que...c'est presque comme si on...on sortait ensemble?  
Il me faudrait un peu de temps pour accepter Гa. Mais, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte auparavant, je suis maudit.  
Canas vient de sortir de la salle des profs. Bien sШr, c'est certainement parce qu'il m'a vu dans le couloir (se demandant sans doute pourquoi, Ю travers les vitres de la salle des profs, ce bon vieil Erk courait dans les couloirs de telle faГon que l'on aurait pu imaginer un mime singeant quelqu'un ayant le feu aux fesses).

"Erk! me fait-il, un petit sourire aux lХvres.

-Monsieur Canas..." fais-je, l'envie me prenant tout Ю coup de 'mimer' Ю nouveau, mais plus vite.

Il s'approche de moi, et me murmure quelque chose si rapidement qu'il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre.

'Viens avec moi, fais semblant de me parler littИrature.'

Je commence par sortir un livre (bien entendu, un autre que celui que j'avais en classe), puis s'ensuit un petit dialogue complХtement sans intИrЙt sur les 'Livres Saint d'Elimine', en mЙme temps que nous marchons vers la sortie du lycИe.

Nous sommes arrivИs dans un petit coin dИsert, prХs d'un square.  
Aucun de nous deux n'arrive Ю parler, ni mЙme Ю regarder l'autre dans les yeux.  
Il faut dire que notre situation est quelque peu compliquИe: Canas, mariИ, pХre d'un enfant en bas Бge, professeur de lycИe rИputИ, trompe sa femme avec un de ses ИlХves, de sexe masculin, mineur, fils d'une vИritable cИlИbritИ internationale.  
Il faut que je brise le silence.

"Beau temps, hein?"

D'accord. J'aurais pu trouver mieux.

"Erk...commence-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout Гa?"

Il a l'air sИrieux. Aurait-il, lui aussi, un lИger cas de conscience?  
Et lЮ, je pense Ю quelque chose de trХs osИ. Je me demande mЙme s'il ne va pas mal le prendre, ou mЙme ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole.

"Demande le divorce."

Il ouvre de grands yeux, et...moi aussi.  
Comment ai-je pu lui dire un truc pareille aussi franchement?  
Le divorce est une chose assez compliquИe dans ce pays...les procИdures sont longues, et je doute que Canas puisse donner le motif du divorce en public. De plus,  
il risque de perdre son fils. Quel con, moi, de me mЙler de ce genre de choses.

"Tu...c'est ce que tu penses? me demande-t-il, l'air dИpitИ. Tu penses que c'est la seule faГon?

-Je...j'en sais rien. Je suis dИsolИ, Гa ne me regarde pas vraiment...mais si tu veux rester avec ta famille...on peut faire comme si on...enfin, comme si rien ne s'Иtait passИ..."

LЮ, il baisse les yeux.  
Je voulais lui faire comprendre que la situation Иtait un peu dangereuse...mais de lЮ Ю parler de Гa!  
Dire que je pensais fЙte forraine il y a Ю peine une heure!  
Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend...

"Bon, fait-il enfin. Je...il faut que j'y rИflИchisse, tu comprends?

-Oui, je sais...rИponds-je, un peu surpris par sa rИaction. Excuse-moi de t'avoir parlИ de Гa...je voulais pas...

-Tu as raison, il va bien falloir que je choisisse...mais c'est dur. J'aime mon fils, et j'aimerais rester ami avec ma femme."

Je ne rИponds rien.  
A nouveau, le silence.  
Puis une petite musique.

"Tiens...dis-je pour changer de sujet, c'est quoi cette musique?

-La fЙte forraine, rИpond Canas avec un sourire. On peut aller jeter un coup d'oeil...si...si tu veux...

-Euh...en tant que prof et ИlХve, bien sШr!

-Bien sШr."

Oubliant notre petite discussion, nous nous dirigeons vers la place. Il y a des stands ИparpillИs un peu partout, des manХges, des odeurs de friture et de sucre mИlangИes, des enfants qui rient, pleurent, des ballons de toutes les couleurs... Alors c'est Гa, une fЙte forraine?

Canas et moi passons d'un stand Ю l'autre, les gains de nos parties assez infimes, pour ne pas dire nuls... Il s'avХre que nous sommes tous deux assez maladroits concernant les cerceaux, les flИchettes, pistolets Ю eau, et autres jouets en tout genre.

"Bon, l'arc Ю flХches n'a pas l'air de faire exception...dis-je aprХs avoir tirИ deux flХches hors de la cible, une sur un lot et trois dans le toit du stand."

Canas a l'air dИsolИ, bien que se retenant de rire. L'homme Ю cТtИ de moi, lui, tire quatre flХches en plein centre et deux dans le bleu de la cible; il est brun et doit avoir 17 ou 18 ans...il n'arrЙte pas de sourire et tente d'entamer la conversation avec l'homme qui tient le stand, un homme de Sacae du genre taciturne, avec un foulard nouИ sur la tЙte.

"Bon, me dit Canas alors que nous nous Иloignons, je crois que nous avons Ю peu prХs tout fait...

-Oui...

-Tu veux une pomme d'amour? me fait-il en dИsignant du doigt un petit stand oЫ l'on peut voir une queue impressionnante.

-Si tu as du temps Ю perdre, OK..."

AprХs une bonne demi-heure de queue, nous sommes enfin servis (pomme d'amour pour moi, glace Ю la pistache pour lui), ce qui nous fera office de dНner, Иtant donnИ la position du soleil dans le ciel.  
Nous nous Иloignons un peu de la foule pour aller manger; on finit par manger debout, derriХre un stand...

"C'Иtait pas mal, dis-je en croquant ma sucrerie.

-De quoi? fait Canas. La fЙte?

-Ouais...c'Иtait ma premiХre fЙte forraine...j'y retournerais bien l'annИe prochaine...

-Avec moi?

-Ok, si tu fais des progrХs en tir Ю la carabine!"

On se regarde en souriant. L'endroit n'est pas plus romantique que la nourriture, mais Гa nous convient pour un baiser.  
Un petit baiser furtif, parce que ses lХvres sont gelИes Ю cause de sa glace...

"Il me semble, dis-je d'un ton faussement outrИ, qu'on s'Иtait mis d'accord sur une sortie entre ИlХve et professeur!

-C'est vrai, excuse-moi, dit-il en laissant Иchapper un petit rire. Mais j'avais vraiment envie..."

Je lui tends ma pomme d'amour Ю moitiИ mangИe.

"On partage? fais-je avec un petit sourire.

-TrХs bien, rИpond-il en me tendant sa glace."

Bien qu'il soit de notoriИtИ publique que les sucreries sont mauvaises pour la santИ, il s'avХre que, cette fois-ci, elles sont plus qu'utiles.  
La pomme d'amour terminИe, il ne reste plus que la glace...on la lХche en mЙme temps, et, inИvitablement, le contact se fait entre nos langues.  
On finit par s'embrasser Ю nouveau. Plus longtemps, plus passionnИment. Au bout d'un moment, Ю bout de souffle, je me retire.

"Je t'aime..."me murmure-t-il doucement, apparemment pressИ de recommencer.

Je ne suis toujours pas habituИ Ю ce genre de phrases. Je dИtourne les yeux... ...Pour voir quelque chose qui va considИrablement refroidir nos ardeurs.

"Canas?"

Canas tourne les yeux du mЙme cТtИ que moi.  
Elle est debout, l'air horrifiИ de voir qu'il s'agissait bien de son mari, en face d'elle, dans les bras de son ИlХve.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AyИИИИИИ!  
Pfiou...j'espХre avoir fait un Erk un peu moins OOC...je suis plus du tout dans le mЙme esprit, maintenant (encore dИsolИe pour l'attente, je ferai un bТ fanart pour me faire pardonner)  
Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres...mais j'ai gardИ la mЙme histoire que j'avais imaginИ avant de commencer la fic. Quelle mИmoire, vraiment.  
Bref, vous avez le droit de me fustiger, ou mЙme de souhaiter haut et fort ma condamnation Ю mort...mais reviews, svp!  
(Chuis sacrИment gonflИe, quand mЙme) 


End file.
